Paradox
by Nixse
Summary: Para resolver el caso contaba con tres elementos: un cuchillo de cocina, el cuerpo de una mujer y un chico sin respuestas, pero Reborn cometió dos errores: 1. Pensar que ya nada podría sorprenderlo. 2. Mezclar sus sentimientos con el trabajo. R27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El anime y manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Advertencias: **AU, muerte de personajes, violencia, Insinuaciones de violación, shota, Lemmon, lime…

**.**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**Capítulo uno**

Apertura del caso

* * *

La habitación estaba obscura, las cortinas corridas, las puertas cerradas y el brillo de su linterna apuntando directamente el teléfono mal colgado. Las suelas de sus zapatos negros fueron el único sonido dentro del lugar, más el ligero repiqueteo del otro lado del teléfono, alguien entró seguido de él y uno más después, todos con linternas mientras apuntaban a todas direcciones. La sala humildemente acomodada, una chaqueta sobre el sofá de una plaza, los cojines regados en el suelo, sobre la mesa el periódico de hace cuatro días y un vaso descuidadamente colocado al lado de una pantalla de treinta y dos pulgadas, una planta sobre el borde de la ventana, seca y muerta; finalmente envió el brillo de la linterna al suelo y el brillo que encontró le envió una alerta a todo el cuerpo.

Sangre.

El brillo de la linterna comenzó a recorrer el suelo hasta que se detuvo en una… zapatilla, cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro.

El cuerpo inerte de una mujer se encontraba sobre el charco mayor de sangre.

Con un gesto de mano llamó a sus compañeros para comprobar que el cuerpo realmente no tenía vida. Sin embargo un sonido similar al golpe de nudillos contra madera los alerto. Todo quedó en un pesado silencio, el único ruido era la respiración fuerte de su compañero del lado derecho; ante un nuevo golpe todos sacaron un arma y se dirigieron hacia el origen del sonido. Intercambiaron miradas al llegar a una puerta al final del pasillo, él fue el elegido a abrir la puerta; apretando la linterna clavó los dedos contra el pomo de la puerta. Entonces giró.

Todas las armas apuntaron a la vez el interior, tontamente desconcertados encontraron el lugar vació, un armario llenó de productos de limpieza y un gabinete de hierro empujado en la esquina, el gabinete casi cubría la totalidad de la pared del fondo, de nuevo el golpeteo. Dos de ellos soltaron sus linternas, dejándolas al tercer compañero, empujaron el gabinete hacia la derecha; una puerta de madera común fue revelada, el golpeteo venía de ahí. El tercer hombre se colocó frente a la puerta, de nuevo sus dedos dudaron antes de tomar el pomo y girar una vez más.

Como peso muerto el cuerpo de un infante llegó al suelo, el olor a aire vaciado y mugre llenó sus olfatos, el cuerpo se movió un poco antes de quedarse quieto.

—Llamaré a los agentes… esto ya no está a nuestro nivel.

≈O=O≈

Caminó entre la multitud de policías y paramédicos plantados en medio de la calle, sumergió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la mano izquierda la elevó lentamente, con esa mano empujó la fedora hacia arriba, estudió los movimientos de la gente, también a los vecinos que miraban sobre el hombro lo que sucedía en la pequeña casa blanca, volvió a jalar la fedora antes de localizar al hombre que buscaba, una vez llegó a su lado tocó su hombro.

—Hola Kyôya, ¿algo para mí?

Kyôya frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa, él lo siguió lentamente, mirando la casa que se levantaba frente a él: una casita blanca, de dos pisos, las cortinas corridas, el jardín con la hierba alta y las flores arrancadas tiradas por todos lados, anotó eso antes de entrar por debajo de la cinta amarilla: PRECAUCIÓN. Por dentro aún se olía a crimen: miedo, dolor, polvo y sangre. Siempre olía a sangre. Al fondo se veía el cuerpo de una mujer regado en el suelo sin cuidado, bajó un poco más la fedora antes de comenzar a escuchar.

—Reborn… —soltó secamente y luego volvió a hablar —Mujer blanca, aproximadamente 35 años, la encontraron entre la sala y la cocina —Kyôya se detuvo frente al cuerpo de la mujer, se podían distinguir dos charcos de sangre antes de que el más grande se abriera debajo del cuerpo de la mujer —en el abdomen tiene enterrado un cuchillo de cocina, todo indica que fue apuñalada aquí —señaló el final de la sala, cerca de un sofá de tres plazas, donde un gran charco de sangre se abría —y luego ella se arrastró hasta esta parte, no tiene marcas de agresión, nada de forcejeos, persecución, nada. Todo apunta a que fue un ataque sorpresa o que ella misma pudo haberlo hecho.

El cuerpo estaba tirado de costado, era una mujer muy joven, el cabello corto y castaño estaba enredado y manchado de sangre, el cuchillo estaba clavado desde la punta hasta casi el final de la hoja metálica, el mango de madera estaba mojado de sangre y casi toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, las manos de la mujer caían sin vida por sus costados, la sangre que cubría estaba cerca y la sangre aún fresca era casi negra. Lo más sorprendente fue notar que mantenía los ojos cerrados y un rostro pacífico, ese ataque no había sido sorpresa, lo más probable es que hubiera recibido con gusto la puñalada o que ella se hubiera suicidado. Se hincó frente al cuerpo y observó todos los detalles que sus ojos pudieron captar, la boca ligeramente apretada y los párpados bien cerrados.

Suicidio… aunque parecía sensato… algo le decía que tampoco podía ser un simple suicidio.

—Escuche que encontraron a un chico encerrado.

Kyôya asintió brevemente mientas sus ojos continuaban vagando en la mujer frente a él. —Así es. Piel clara, moreno, aproximadamente quince años, se especula es el hijo de esa mujer… buscaremos información de ambos en la casa, ya tenemos los permisos. Cuando fue encontrado el niño parecía no haber comido desde hace dos o tres días, es el tiempo aproximado en el que se detectó que nuestra victima desapareció.

—¿Cómo está el niño?

—Por el momento se ha dicho que tiene desnutrición y deshidratación, con probabilidad de presentar anemia. Parece estar en shock, no ha hablado y se ha mantenido quieto, tampoco come ni bebé agua, así que se le ha comenzado a suministrar sueros vía venosa. De cualquier forma, los asistentes sociales se encargaran de él.

—Quiero hablar con él antes de que se lo lleven.

Hibari, que se había puesto de cuclillas al igual que él, se levantó y se dirigió al exterior de la casa, un poco más atrás le siguió; el viento de la anterior primer lluvia de verano despeinó suavemente el cabello negro de Kyôya, Reborn entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer la mano sobre los hombros del menor y luego la dejaba pasear sin cuidado por su cabello, sintió al otro estremecerse y él sólo sonrió divertido, apartó la mano y se detuvo frente a la ambulancia.

—¿Podría hablar con el niño?

Se dirigió a la chica que llenaba documentos desde una tabla metálica, ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, él simplemente tuvo que elevar su placa de policía para que ella aceptara, ella le gruñó algo entre dientes, pero él la ignoró, abrió la ambulancia y se subió, Kyôya le seguía desde atrás. El muchacho frente a él era un niño, para él no aparentaba más de trece; era de complexión pequeña y delgada, sin embargo estaba muy flaco y todo indicaba que su estatura se debía a su mala alimentación; el cabello lo tenía sucio, alborotado y muy largo, simplemente descuidado, cubría un poco más debajo de los ojos, casi hasta la nariz; su mirada se mantenía fija al frente.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Aún no lo sabemos.

—¿Puedes oírme, niño? —a su lado Kyôya soltó un bufido antes de sentarse al lado del castaño, lo más apartado que pudo del moreno. El niño le miró brevemente antes de asentir y desviar la mirada hacia el otro lado de la ambulancia, justo donde se sentó. Que recibiera una respuesta le sorprendió. —¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Una lengua rosada salió disparada de la boca del menor, lamió sus labios resecos lentamente antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos una vez más, la mirada seca del infante se dirigió a él, Reborn observó su mejilla derecha, la marca de rasguños era fácilmente detectable.

—… ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

Los ojos del castaño se entrecerraron. —¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Cansado de esa infructuosa conversación Kyôya soltó un gruñido. —Creo que no obtendremos nada, vámonos.

Kyôya se levantó de su lugar y bajó de la ambulancia, Reborn por su parte continuó en su lugar —¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

El niño bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. —Es Tsuna… ¿Dónde está mi mamá? —no contestó y el niño se bajó de su asiento y se hinco frente a él, tomó su rodilla derecha mientras más lágrimas descendía de sus ojos, se veía tan cansado y perdido que no le tomaría por sorpresa si se quedaba dormido. —Había sangre… yo vi sangre… ella no fue por muchos días y no sabía qué hacer; tenía hambre y sed, pero estaba muy preocupado, mamá siempre iba, siempre estaba ahí, pero ahora no fue.

El rostro del niño se distorsionó en una mueca que indicaba su estado en ese momento: Miedo. Terror. Dolor. Todo eso era lo más destacable.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que estabas ahí, Tsuna?

El niño le miró sin comprender. —Siempre he estado ahí, mamá me cuidaba, por eso estaba ahí. ¿Dónde está ella? Quiero verla. —Sintió como los dedos se enroscaban en la tela de su pantalón, enseguida el niño dejó caer la cabeza, clara muestra de derrota.

Impotencia.

Colocó una mano sobre el cabello del castaño, se sentía sucio y seco, lo revolvió lentamente. —Está bien Tsuna… a partir de ahora todo estará bien.

—¡Reborn!

Kyôya lo observaba desde abajo con impaciencia mientras le señalaba su reloj de muñeca, Reborn soltó un bufido antes de quitar la mano del cabello del moreno y colocar ambas manos en sus hombros, lo levantó para tenerlo de pie frente a él, aún en el pequeño espacio de la ambulancia el niño cabía a la perfección; alzó una ceja cuando notó que sus orbes chocolate lo miraban fijamente, sin embargo tenía prisa.

—Cuídate, nos volveremos a ver.

El niño continuó sin decir nada, Reborn lo sentó a su lado y se levantó de su lugar, bajó de la ambulancia y volteo sólo un momento, la mirada del niño seguía fija en él. Kyôya lo jaló para que se apurara.

—Hablaremos con los vecinos mañana, por ahora nos quedaremos a buscar información —soltó Kyouya mientras soltaba su manga y se acomodaba la chaqueta. —Por cierto, me acaban de informa cual era el nombre de esa mujer —Kyôya se detuvo —Su nombre era Nana Sawada y era divorciada.

Una nueva perspectiva se abrió en la mente de Reborn.

~0~

**-**_**Nixse**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

No llores sobre la leche derramada

* * *

El sonido de una llamada entrante, los tacones de una mujer al pasar veloz a su lado, las voces al fondo, los rostros en una permanente mueca de seriedad y horror. Concluyó su caminata frente al escritorio de Kyôya, el chico tenía una mueca de concentración que rápidamente cambió a un ceño fruncido en cuanto lo vio. Reborn se sentó en la silla de enfrente y le sonrió con sorna.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

Hibari se puso en pie y se colocó a su lado entregándole un archivo y comenzó a recitar de memoria. —Nana Sawada, 35 años, madre soltera, se casó con Iemitsu Sawada hace dieciséis años, pero se divorciaron al año siguiente. Tuvo un hijo en la clínica 18 al norte de Tokio. Ha vivido en esa casa desde que se casó con Iemitsu. Se desconoce si trabaja o si tiene relaciones con alguien de afuera, además de la vecina de enfrente.

—¿Qué pasa con su hijo? —Reborn colocó las piernas sobre el escritorio sus ojos vagando velozmente por la información recién recibida y, a la vez, escuchando atentamente a Kyôya.

—Se sabe que nació porque la clínica lo registró… pero no hay nada más de él. Legalmente está vivo, pero no tiene nombre, nunca se inscribió al colegio, los vecinos nunca vieron un niño en la casa, la vecina de enfrente no recuerda que Nana alguna vez hubiera mencionado el tener algún hijo. Ese niño ha estado encerrado ahí toda su vida… probablemente.

Reborn se sacó la fedora y dejó el archivo a un lado, sus ojos fijos, ahora, en la mesa frente a él. Si Nana Sawada estaba muerta y el niño encerrado, ¿no debería de existir una tercera persona inmiscuida en esa escena? Era una opción, sin embargo había algo que Reborn realmente no podía entender. Lo extraño fue que la vecina, la que reportó la desaparición, les aseguró que Nana vivía sola, nunca vieron entrar ahí a otra persona, lo que daba por hecho que Tsuna estuvo escondido ahí en esa bodega. ¿Por qué esconderían a un niño?

¿Por qué Nana escondería a su hijo?

—Haru Miura, la vecina de enfrente, aseguró que Nana era una mujer amable, siempre hablaba con los vecinos y por las tardes iba a su casa, por lo mismo se le hizo extraño que faltara dos tardes seguidas sin avisar. También nos dijo que Nana nunca hablaba de su anterior esposo y tampoco se le conoció alguna otra relación.

Lo que dejaba otra incógnita. —¿Dónde está Iemitsu?

Una tormenta en los ojos de Hibari cobró vida, era el momento en el que Hibari se ponía más serio, más curioso. —Desapareció del país después de su divorcio, no hemos logrado encontrarlo.

¿Iemitsu pudo volver y matar a su ex esposa? En toda la casa no había alguna señal de Iemitsu, ni llamadas, ni cartas, Nana ni siquiera tenía una computadora personal y aunque la opción de Iemitsu matando era casi improbable no podían descartarlo, no desde que el hombre estaba desaparecido… a menos que Nana destruyera todo lo que tenía que ver con Iemitsu… Esto no era normal… algo había en la escena que no encajaba. Miura Haru afirmaba que Nana era una mujer amable que iba todas las tardes a su casa, sin embargo esa mujer amable tenía encerrado a su hijo en un almacén.

Faltaba mucha información, demasiadas incógnitas en el caso…

—¿Algo más?

Kyôya depositó en el escritorio una bolsa de plástico transparente sellada, en su interior un frasco de vidrio vació caía en uno de sus costados. —Son antidepresivos, encontraron cinco frascos más de estos, cuatro estaban llenos, uno a la mitad y este vació. Suponemos que veía a un psicólogo. Dejaron la habitación y el almacén donde estaba el niño para que nosotros la revisáramos.

—Así que… se desconoce de dónde obtenía el dinero —Hibari alzó una ceja —Ella tiene una casa, la despensa llena, puede comprarse antidepresivos y mantener a un niño, ¿dónde sacaba el dinero?

Los ojos tormenta de Hibari se entrecerraron ligeramente, se veía irritado. —No lo sé.

—Pues ahí tienes tu primer trabajo, averigua de donde sacaba el dinero.

Irritación se mostró en todo su rostro, sin embargo ese dato era importante así que no estaba en él rehusarse. —Tch… ¿Vas a ir tú a su casa?

—Iré ahora mismo, llama a Mukuro, como delincuente sabe dónde buscar.

—Tch…

Con eso dio como concluida su conversación, Hibari tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, Reborn lo sujetó del brazo y le sonrió con sorna, Kyôya frunció el ceño y luego bajó la cabeza, mirando su muñeca y los dedos de Reborn rodeándolo, se jaló del agarre, el de la fedora se puso en pie, dispuesto a jugar un poco más con su compañero. Pero la diversión tendría que esperar.

—Alto ahí, ambos, vengan aquí —alta y pelirroja, una mujer de ojos olivo se interpuso en el camino de Kyôya, el pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos, reacio a moverse de su lugar, Reborn le despeinó el cabello antes de acercarse a la chica —tengo información de la autopsia, ¿nos acompañarías, Kyôya?

El menor arrugó la nariz antes de asentir con la cabeza y caminar detrás de ellos. Ambos adultos caminaron uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro, ella sonrió a Reborn cuando él la miró por debajo de la sombra de la fedora.

—Bianchi, no sabía que te tendría de regreso para este caso.

Ella soltó una risa sofisticada antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Reborn. —Volví de mi viaje de bodas, Romeo no pudo retenerme tanto tiempo. Veo que sigues molestando a Kyôya… no sería raro que pidiera un cambio de pareja.

Reborn soltó un bufido, el sonido, de alguna forma, fue irónico. —No lo creas, nos llevamos de maravilla, ¿verdad?

El otro, totalmente indignado y reacio a participar en su discusión inútil, volteo el rostro ignorando a los mayores, Bianchi se cubrió la boca con la otra mano mientras comenzaba a reír, los labios de Reborn obtuvieron una ligera curva; era como ver a un niño haciendo un berrinche, demasiado divertido como para no molestarlo. Sin embargo llegaron hasta la oficina de la chica, donde les mostró varias fotografías del cuerpo de Nana Sawada.

—Como pueden observar, el corte del cuchillo atraviesa todo el abdomen, de punta a punta. El cuchillo atravesó cada órgano que encontró, el corte es muy preciso, lo que indica que se hizo despacio… lentamente —la perspectiva de ver a Nana Sawada siendo atravesada como si se tratara de un pollo provocó que Reborn arrugara el entrecejo y bajara un poco su fedora —de haberse tratado de una puñalada agresiva el corte sería… brusco, hubiera dañado y tensado los músculos de toda la zona. Hasta donde puedo decirles, ella se hizo daño así misma o permitió que le clavaran ese cuchillo.

—¿Qué hay con esta foto? —Reborn empujó la foto donde aparecía marcas rojizas en los brazos del cuerpo.

—Todas las marcas parecen ser provocadas por cuerdas, ataduras, pero son muy viejas, los moretones ya eran de un tono purpura, lo que indica que llevaban, al menos, de una a dos semanas. Francamente es imposible que ella se pudiera atar a sí misma, a menos que pueda hacerlo con los pies, es imposible.

En pocas palabras… alguien más lo hizo.

—¿Crees que lo haya hecho ese niño? —preguntó Kyôya, arrugando la nariz.

—No lo sé —soltó Reborn, examinando las marcas, una foto más llamó su atención, en el hombro derecho había un gran moretón y en el cuello diminutas marcas. —¿Y estas?

—Antes de pasar a las otras, para lograr ese tipo de marcas —soltó Bianchi, señalando con una uña, corta y pintada de un esmalte transparente, las marcas de los brazos —necesariamente se tuvo que utilizar mucha fuerza, no cualquiera puede provocar ese tipo de marcas. —Tsuna haciendo eso… con lo pequeño y débil que estaba… aunque no parecía probable no podían descartar nada. —La marca del hombro pudo ser cualquier cosa, desde un golpe fuerte con una mano o un objeto, hasta el haber chocado con algo, por la región que cubre el moretón diría que chocó con algo, este moretón es muy reciente, pudo haber sido hecho un día antes de su muerte. Sobre su cuello… parece que ella o alguien intentó matarla… No es muy reciente, diría que llevaba una semana o más.

Hibari seguía recabando datos con las fotografías, Reborn ya había pasado al plano de hacer hipótesis. Las marcas bien pudieron ser provocadas por ella misma o ser de una tercera persona, la única tercera persona que estaba en esa casa era el niño, sin embargo todo apuntaba que el niño no había hecho nada.

—Vi una foto del niño… —soltó lentamente Bianchi —no creo que él haya hecho esto, sin embargo deberías de hablar con él. Vivía en esa casa, debió escuchar algo.

Reborn mandó una mirada a Kyôya. —Ve a su casa primero, luego averiguaremos de donde sacaba el dinero; lleva a Mukuro contigo. Yo iré a hablar con ese niño.

—Bien.

≈O=O≈

Se detuvo frente a la sala donde le permitirían hablar con Tsuna, una mujer vestida con un blusón largo y morado, cubierta con una chaqueta negra, le mandó una mirada de advertencia antes de permitirle la entrada, su cabello oscuro y rizado botó mientras se iba por otra puerta, advirtiéndole que permaneciera quieto. Minutos después apareció otra mujer, mucho más joven, de cabello castaño y largo hasta media espalda, llevaba un vestido verde, unas botas beige y un suéter blanco, ella le sonrió antes de sentarse frente a él.

—Lamento si mi compañera fue un poco… dura. Mucho gusto, soy Kyoko Sasagawa, soy nueva en este lugar; me dijeron que usted es Reborn… encargado en el caso de Tsuna, ¿cierto?

—Sí… así es. ¿Dónde está él?

—Bueno, quería hablar un poco sobre él antes de traerlo —ella colocó, tímidamente, las manos sobre la mesa —vera, desde que llegó ha estado en un rincón, solo y mirando a la nada, cuando le llevamos la comida evita tomar la carne y se va directamente a las verduras y a la sopa, no ha tocado un solo caramelo y sólo toma agua, nada de jugos, refrescos e incluso ha rechazado el agua de sabor y ha estado preguntando por el oficial del… sombrero —ella miró su fedora antes de bajar de nuevo la mirada a sus manos —estamos muy preocupados por su alimentación y por su… comportamiento. Ya sabemos sobre el caso pero… uhm… he hablado con mi jefe… creo que lo mejor sería que él se fuera con usted.

—¿Qué? —exclamó un poco duro, Kyoko se hundió un poco en su lugar.

—Espere, antes que diga nada. Apenas logramos hablar con él, no permite que lo toquen, no come lo suficiente, hemos intentado mucho pero no podemos, si sigue así seguirá perdiendo nutrientes. Dar sueros vía venosa no es una opción si él puede tomar la comida con su boca. Dar a un menor a un detective sé que es… totalmente anti las reglas. Sin embargo —ella alzó la mirada al fin —si es por la seguridad de un niño… sería lo mejor.

—Yo no puedo cuidarlo… de todas formas, ¿qué le hace creer que él me tendría confianza a mí?

Kyoko se encogió de hombros, un temblor en sus manos fue detectado. —Yo… creo que él confía en usted. Los niños en estos casos suelen desarrollar confianza en las personas que los salvan. Creo que él vio en usted alguien de confianza…

—¿Su jefe está de acuerdo con esto? Es contra toda norma algo similar.

—No es 'totalmente' contra las normas, sólo… se sugiere que los detectives no se involucren demasiado…

—Usted está… —cortó su argumento antes de soltar un bufido —Como sea, ¿podría verlo ya?

—¿Va a pensarlo?

—Claro, lo haré —soltó entre dientes, como si intentará decir 'está loca'.

Kyoko pareció detectar su burla, así que simplemente bajó las manos de la mesa. —Esperé un momento.

Ella se levantó de la silla y salió del lugar, Reborn bufó por lo bajo. ¿Qué se pensaba esa niña? En la vida se quedaría con un chico que tuviera que ver con algún caso, no era como Yamamoto que estaba en el área de abuso infantil, metido hasta el fondo en todo lo que tuviera que ver con los niños o como Gokudera, quien, pese a parecer un hombre duro, no podía evitar inmiscuir sus sentimientos y por esa razón estaba en el área de unidad de victimas especiales; era un gran tonto. Esa gente debería de entender que meter los sentimientos en ese tipo de trabajos era muy mala idea, por eso le agradaba Hibari, se mantenía al margen de la situación y sólo actuaba donde debía de actuar. Era tan… molestable.

—Por aquí, Tsuna.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Kyoko dejó pasar al chico, en cuanto los ojos chocolate de Tsuna lo enfocaron salió corriendo del agarre de la chica y brincó hasta llegar a él, enterró la cabeza contra su pecho y enredó sus brazos a lo largo de su torso.

…

…

¿Debería apartarlo y patearlo o sólo apartarlo?

Kyoko le mandó una mirada como diciendo 'te lo dije' antes de cerrar la puerta. Lentamente Reborn tomó los brazos del niño y los separó de su cuerpo, Tsuna lo miró, lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas mientras silenciosos hipidos salían de su garganta… Por el… ¡No podía estarle pasando eso! Tsuna volvió a hundir la cabeza contra su pecho mientras él lo sostenía de los brazos.

—Dijo que lo volvería a ver, pero todo el día de ayer no lo vi… pensé que no iba a verlo de nuevo.

—Eh… claro… Tsuna… ¿te puedes sentar ahí… enfrente?

El chico separó la cabeza, miró la silla que estaba justo en frente de Reborn y asintió, camino lentamente hasta la silla y se dejó caer, todo fue suave y lento, se veía realmente débil.

—¿Puedo ver ahora a mi mamá? Ella —Reborn supuso que se refería a Kyoko —dijo que no podía verla ahora… pero yo…

¿Cómo decirle a un niño que su madre estaba muerta? No era trabajo de él decirlo, Kyoko y esa otra mujer debían de estarlo observando por el otro lado del cristal… tenía que ser sutil.

—Lo siento Tsuna… ella no… no podrás verla de nuevo. —Tsuna dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa y esta vez sus hipidos fueron muy audibles. Elevó un poco la fedora y luego dejó caer la mano sobre el cabello del castaño. —Tsuna…

—Hic… hic… quiero irme de aquí… no quiero estar aquí… lléveme con usted… por favor.

—Escucha, Tsuna. Hubo… ciertos acontecimientos en tu casa que llevaron a tu madre a… irse. El día que tu madre dejó de ir a verte… ¿recuerdas haber escuchado algo? —Tsuna negó con la cabeza —Cualquier cosa, algún sonido, algo fuera de lo común… ¿algo?

Sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa Tsuna comenzó a hablar. —Yo… suelo dormir todo el día. En mi cuarto no hay ventanas, no hay cosas que hacer, mi mamá me llevaba libros, comida y a veces juguetes. No hay nada que hacer, así que duermo… sólo duermo… yo estaba dormido y mi mamá no fue a levantarme como de costumbre… así que volví a dormir, pero cuando pasó el segundo día ya no podía dormir, tenía mucha hambre y sed… luego me encontraron.

Tal vez ese lugar aislaba el sonido, cosa probable contando que nadie supo del niño por…

—¿Sabes cuántos años tienes?

—Sí, tengo quince años.

—¿Has estado ahí… siempre?

—Sí, desde que recuerdo he estado ahí. Mamá decía que el mundo era muy peligroso, que en cada lugar alguien podía acerté daño, la gente mala está por todos lados, así que tenía que protegerme de esa gente… a veces… ella me abrazaba muy fuerte… me daba miedo, pero no quería hacerle daño a mamá, así que no le decía nada. Ella dijo que no la abandonara como lo había hecho mi papá… también decía que él era malo porque se fue y la dejó sola… y ella no podía defenderse de la gente mala.

Paranoia, esa mujer era paranoica.

—¿Alguien, además de ella, te visitó alguna vez? —Tsuna negó lentamente —¿Escuchaste que alguna vez alguien visitara a tu mamá? —una vez más el niño negó —¿Algo raro sucedió alguna vez? —además de estar encerrado en una alacena por una mujer paranoica, sin embargo, esta vez el niño pareció pensarlo antes de responder.

—Uhm… una vez al mes mamá no iba a verme, cuando volvía estaba… tenía manchas negras en la piel, decía que estaba bien… pero creo que dolía. —Una vez al mes… —Desde donde yo estaba no se escuchaba nada… ni siquiera los pasos de mi mamá cuando se acercaba a verme.

Sin duda, la habitación estaba aislada; Tsuna no era de utilidad por el momento, era hora de irse.

—Bien, Tsuna, escucha, tienes que hacerle caso a Kyoko y comer todo lo que te den, intenta hacer otras cosas además de sentarte y no hacer nada, ¿me entiendes?

Un temblor en la pupila del moreno hizo saber que él entendía su mensaje. —¿Va… a irse?

—Lo siento, no pued-…

—¡No quiero! —Rápidamente Tsuna se levantó y se acercó hasta su silla, cayó de rodillas a su lado y abrazó su rodilla, justo como en la ambulancia. —¡Por favor no me deje! Prometo que no haré nada que no quiera, pero no quiero… no quiero quedarme aquí, por favor… por favor… se lo suplico… por favor…

En ese momento Kyoko hizo el favor de aparecer, se acercó a Tsuna y, al igual que él, trataron de calmarlo, mucho tiempo después lograron apartarlo de su pierna y sentarlo en la silla, Kyoko le acarició el cabello, pero el moreno despreció el gesto alejándose del tacto. Ella lo miró.

—Por favor… reconsidérelo.

Reborn se quitó la fedora en ese momento, los ojos del castaño se dispararon a su dirección y no se apartó de él ni un solo momento, de alguna forma le irritaba esa mirada.

—Escucha, trabajo veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana, aunque yo lo tuviera no podría verlo… no estás tomando una decisión muy inteligente al pedirme eso.

—Enviaremos un asistente social en las tardes para que lo vea… iré yo personalmente, para él, tener la seguridad que podrá verlo es muy importante; por favor.

Le estaban cerrando las salidas.

—Por favor.

Y esta vez habló Tsuna.

Reborn sonrió, tomando su fedora y colocándosela una vez más, Kyôya tendría mucha diversión cuando se enterara de esto, sería una buena venganza por todo lo que le hacía pasar.

—Bien… ya que tú me lo pediste tendrás que hacerte responsable.

Kyoko miró a Tsuna y le sonrió. —¡Lo hemos logrado!

Dubitativamente el castaño volteo a verla y una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa surgió en su boca antes de volver a mirarlo. Reborn sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso.

≈O=O≈

—Está es mi casa —dijo mientras permitía que el niño entrara primero a su departamento —dormirás en mi cuarto —señaló la habitación del fondo a la izquierda, Tsuna miró esa dirección —al lado del cuarto está el baño, esta de aquí es la sala —sillones, mesa de centro, mueble y sobre el mueble una pantalla de cuarenta y dos pulgadas —y la de allí es la cocina —señalo esta vez la habitación separada con un marco de madera —puedes tomar todo lo que quieras, sólo no te permito que entres a mi estudio, ¿entendido? —y por último señalo la habitación del lado contario de su habitación.

—Estudio no… entiendo.

—Bien, aprendes rápido. Ahora las reglas. Debes dormir antes de las diez, tomaras desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena. Comerás absolutamente todo lo que te dé, espero que no seas quisquilloso. No entrar al estudio y, absolutamente, cuando algo malo suceda llámame, mi número es este —le entregó un papelito donde había escrito previamente el número. —¿Alguna duda?

—No… nada.

—Bien, por ahora te dejaré solo, tengo que volver al trabajo. Kyoko dijo que vendría más tarde, si necesita algo… dile que se vaya que ya he hecho demasiado por ella, no le vayas a dar mi número, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

Reborn se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo y volteo. —¿Ya comiste? —Tsuna negó con la cabeza —bien… voy a prepararte algo antes de irme.

Una vez en la cocina Reborn observó como el moreno se quedaba en su lugar, mirando toda la habitación, después de varios minutos se movió y se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas, subió los pies sobre el sofá y abrazó sus rodillas; hundió la cabeza y se recargó en el brazo del sofá.

No se volvió a mover hasta que Reborn le llevó la comida.

~0~

_Lo siento, no me presente. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nixse y soy nueva escribiendo fics. Me gusta mucho el misterio y por alguna razón creo que el misterio queda muy bien con Reborn (es mi personaje favorito de KHR). Esta historia surgió un día mientras leía un fanfic de Kingdom Hearts, probablemente algún día les diga el nombre y ustedes puedan echar un vistazo, es un buen fic, aunque algo escalofriante._

_Gracias a los que pasan a leer esto y a los que escriben comentarios! Mis primeras revisoras, Yunmoon y CatunaCaty, gracias por los comentarios._

_**-Nixse**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

El vértigo del acantilado

* * *

—Por lo tanto… decidiste que tenerlo en tu casa era buena idea… —ante la pregunta Reborn no se movió de su lugar, Hibari arrugó las cejas —bien, esa chica debe de ser abogada si logró convencerte —de nuevo Reborn no se movió, mantuvo su vista sobre el interior de los cajones, el más joven se sintió visiblemente ofendido —sin duda no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho… ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

Ante la pregunta Reborn alzó la vista, la mirada debajo de la fedora era una clara advertencia de que se callara. —Tranquilízate, Kyôya, si me pones de malas no va a gustarte.

Hibari arrugó la nariz mientras pasaba las manos por la mesa de luz, Reborn se encontraba abriendo cajones del tocador, ahí no había nada más que peines, maquillaje, ropa, ropa interior, el último cajón estaba vació, Reborn alzó una ceja, sacó todo el cajón y lo volteo, pegado con cinta adhesiva amarilla, estaba un sobre color ámbar. Ante lo encontrado Hibari lo miró curioso se acercó a él y observó el sobre.

—¿Qué es eso?

Reborn blanqueó los ojos antes de abrir el sobre, lo inclinó hacía su palma y dos objetos cayeron; adentró había un anillo y una llave, Hibari tomó la llave con sus dedos cubiertos por el látex, Reborn sujetó el anillo cuidadosamente, sus manos igualmente cubiertas por guantes de látex; el anillo tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro y piedras azules rodeando toda la cinta de plata, observo el interior del aro: 'Nana Sawada-1993'. Guardó de nuevo el anillo dentro del sobre y esta vez observó la llave en las manos de Hibari, el joven le mostró el gravado de la llave.

—Dice: D-12.

Reborn frunció el ceño. —Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Qué rayos abre esa llave?

Hibari le dio la llave y Rebon la guardó también en el sobre. Bueno, ahora tenían dos objetos más que investigar, un anillo de un diamante y ocho piedras de color azul (probablemente lapis lazuli); y una llave plateada, sin duda parecía un poco diferente… pero ese era el chiste de las llaves, que ninguna fuera igual a otra. Decidió sacar los otros cajones, pero ninguno tenía nada más, Kyôya hizo lo mismo. Entre los dos comenzaron a buscar en el armario.

—Vestidos, vestidos, abrigos… todo está nuevo —confirmó Kyôya al ver la etiqueta que colgaba de ellos, por pura curiosidad metió la mano en uno de los bolsillo y sacó algo, una nota —Reborn, aquí.

Reborn se acercó al lado de Hibari, con una sonrisa de burla colocó una mano sobre su cabello y acarició su oreja derecha, el menor arrugó la nariz antes de alejarse y dejarle la nota, el de la fedora río entre dientes mientras tomaba la nota; una factura a un número de cuenta, bien, al menos ahora tenían la cuenta de donde Nana Sawada sacaba el dinero, le devolvió la nota a Kyôya para que se encargara de investigar eso.

Hibari se sacó los guantes y Reborn se sacó el derecho, entonces encontró algo en el fondo del armario, se puso de cuclillas y sacó la caja, la abrió y le mostró a Hibari el contenido, eran fotos, muchas fotos, todas y cada una eran de Tsuna; en el fondo de la caja había una hoja doblada en cuatro, Reborn desdobló la hoja y leyó claramente.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada.

—Supongo que es el nombre que ella le puso a su hijo —soltó Hibari, mirando las fotos con curiosidad —estaba enferma, todas esas fotografías son dentro de ese armario.

—Tsuna me dijo que su madre le decía que lo protegía del exterior, creo que tenía paranoia… ¿y qué paso con Rokudo? —llevaba un rato preguntándose por el investigador, sin embargo molestar a Kyôya le había provocado olvidar muchas veces, el menor frunció el ceño.

Tan divertido.

Era obvio que no se llevaban bien, de hecho, sería raro que se llevaran bien, Rokudo molestaba a Hibari de forma sugestiva y perversa, Reborn estaba orgulloso de eso.

—Está fuera de la ciudad, dijo que en cuanto terminara el caso vendrá a revisar aquí. Mejor mantenerlo alejado de algunos detalles… por ejemplo: Sawada Tsunayoshi está en tu casa —ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, mirando con atención las fotos, Hibari rompió la atmosfera —¿Nuestro jefe ya lo sabe?

—Obviamente, no iba a meter a un ni… mira esta… esta foto no es de ese armario.

Hibari observó la fotografía, se trataba de un Tsuna de (aproximadamente) seis años, se podía ver un verde pasto y un árbol, de fondo una enorme construcción, una casa grande, probablemente pertenecía a alguna familia rica… Entonces el niño si había salido de la casa.

—Parece tener al menos seis años… Miura dijo que la señora Sawada ha vivido ahí desde que se casó con Iemitsu Sawada... —un destello alumbró la mente de Reborn, juntó un poco las cejas y luego miró severamente a Hibari —espera… ella nunca dijo nada de haber visto a Iemitsu alguna vez… Miura te dijo que Nana siempre había vivido aquí sola.

Reborn dejó la caja sobre el tocador, miró su reflejo en el espejo, concentrándose en el iris negra. Según la información obtenida de Miura Haru; Nana Sawada se mudó a esa casa desde hace dieciséis años, presuntamente el día de su boda, lo que indicaba que a su llegada ya estaba casada, pese a eso nadie más vivía con ella. Demasiado sospechoso, Miura Haru debió de haber visto algo sospechoso en esa mujer; sin duda Haru se había rehusado a darles toda la información que sabía, era imposible que nadie notara lo extraño que era la situación de Nana Sawada y Haru, siendo tan cercana, debía de saber mucho, mucho más.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Miura Haru?

Hibari alzó una ceja. —Veinticinco.

—¿Vive sola?

—No, vive con su padre.

—¿Y su madre?

—No lo sé, ella no tiene mucho que ver con el caso, no quise preguntarle nada personal.

—Ella tiene mucho que ver con el caso, al igual que su padre. Ellos estuvieron viviendo frente a la casa de Nana Sawada desde que ella se mudó y nunca vieron algo sospechoso… ellos están mintiendo. Esa mujer mostraba una conducta compulsiva, totalmente paranoica, por mucho que intentará fingir ella debió de mostrar claras señas de su trastorno. En lo que me concierne, Miura Haru debe de saber algo y lo está escondiendo.

No le cabía la menor duda, se quitó el otro guante de látex y miró por la ventana, la ventana del cuarto de Nana daba al jardín y daba a la puerta de la casa de Miura, entrecerró los ojos cuando notó que las cortinas de la casa de enfrente estaban corridas pero se podía ver claramente como alguien empujaba las cortinas y observaba la casa de Nana. Salió del cuarto y también de la casa, Hibari le seguía desde atrás, se colocó frente a la casa de Miura y tocó suavemente; mentalmente contó hasta cuatro y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

La puerta se abría velozmente, ante Reborn y Hibari una mujer se presentó. —¡Hibari-kun! Hola… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

La alegre efusividad de la mujer fue desconcertante, Reborn la observó detenidamente, corto cabello castaño chocolate, una playera blanca del anime de temporada, unos pants rosados y tenis converse color magenta. La chica lo miró con sus brillantes ojos marrones, sin embargo la incertidumbre brillaba en el fondo de toda esa efusividad, ver a Kyôya relajaba a la chica sin duda, pero al verlo a él se veía vacilante, esa niña sabía que podía mentirle perfectamente a Kyôya, pero no a él, Reborn bajó la fedora un poco, Hibari se vio obligado a contestar.

—Miura… —respondió con hastió Hibari —queremos hacerte unas preguntas sobre Nana, ¿nos permites unos minutos?

—Ah… —los ojos de ella brillaron más vacilantes, mientras mirada de reojo al de la fedora —claro, claro. Adelante, pasen… ¿usted quién es? —preguntó mientras se hacía un lado y los dejaba pasar.

Reborn miró el interior de la casa mientras respondía. —Reborn —soltó suavemente mientras su mirada viajaba en todo el lugar; una casa un poco más grande que la de Nana, incluso tenía chimenea mientras que la casa de Nana no la tenía. Sobre la chimenea descansaban cinco porta retratos, dos de ellos eran fotografías de Miura, una más de Miura con menor edad y dos adultos, probablemente sus padres, la cuarta fotografía era de Miura y Nana y el último porta retratos estaba boca abajo.

¿Por qué dejarlo boca abajo cuando podía simplemente quitarlo? A menos que Miura no planeara quitarlo… probablemente esperaba que dejaran de verla para poder subir la fotografía. Eso le hizo curioso y se colocó al lado de la chimenea, mirando con aparente interés el librero que se encontraba ahí. Miura lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, aparentemente tranquila, sin embargo jugueteaba demasiado con los dedos.

—¿De qué se trata? —se veía que quería que esto pasara rápido.

Reborn la miró sobre el hombro y soltó suavemente. —¿Nos puedes ofrecer un poco de agua?

Haru estaba tan desconcertada que primero pareció no comprender la pregunta, poco después reacciono. —¿Eh? ¡Lo siento mucho! Claro, en un minuto vuelvo.

Ella salió disparada del lugar y Hibari le mandó una mirada molesta, Reborn simplemente tomó el portarretratos y lo elevó, volvió a bajarlo en el segundo siguiente.

—Tú harás todas las preguntas —dijo al instante y se alejó de la chimenea, Miura llegó enseguida y Reborn se colocó al lado del sofá.

—Aquí tienen, por favor tomen asiento —Reborn se sentó en la esquina más alejada de la chimenea, Hibari se colocó en la otra esquina del sofá, ambos separados por un asiento. —Perdonen mis modales, estoy un poco nerviosa de… toda esta situación. Mi papá también está preocupado. Tememos que la persona que atacó a Nana-san puede hacer daño a alguien más…

—¿Estás tan segura que alguien fue quien provocó la muerte de Nana Sawada? —saltó al instante Hibari.

Y aunque Hibari tenía talento para intimidar Haru se tomó la pregunta con calma. —Bueno… no creo que Nana-san se haya hecho daño a sí misma. Era una mujer muy buena y… ella realmente quería vivir, siempre hablaba de la vida como si fuera una bendición. Además, soñaba con ser madre algún día… desde que era pequeña Nana-san me trataba como si fuera su hija, era muy amable conmigo.

Sin embargo Nana tenía un niño, niño que había vivido encerrado en un armario.

—¿Alguna vez Iemitsu Sawada estuvo aquí?

—Bueno… si lo estuvo no lo supe nunca. Nana-san no le gustaba hablar sobre él, al parecer le hizo daño y ella estaba muy herida. Lo único que supe de él es que se conocieron en el aeropuerto, él acababa de llegar a Japón y Nana-san estaba tomando un vuelo a Hokkaido, donde vivían sus padres —buen tema salió en ese momento, la familia de Nana.

—¿Qué hay con su familia? ¿Ellos nunca estuvieron aquí?

—No. No tenían una buena relación. Nana-san me dijo que sus padres nunca quisieron que ella viviera en Tokio, tampoco estaban contentos con su boda. Pero… recientemente escuché que ella planeaba ir a verlos y disculparse, ella realmente quería hablar con sus padres.

Hibari asintió, Reborn bebió del té y sonrió al notar que Miura se había tranquilizado, supuso desde el principio que ella se relajaría si quien llevaba toda la entrevista era Hibari. Sin embargo era su turno.

—¿Cómo fue que conociste a Nana Sawada?

Su voz, susurrante y clara, alteró a la chica, sin embargo fue momentáneo, ya que ella realmente se esforzó en recordar.

—Uhm… creo que fue el mismo día que llegó. Estaba con la gente de la mudanza y llevaba una bolsa muy grande color rosa, me gustó; me acerque a ella y le pregunte que era, ella respondió que era… no recuerdo. Luego de eso me invitó a tomar leche y comer galletas.

Bolsa grande y rosa… ¿pañalera tal vez?

—¿Alguna vez Nana dejó este lugar?

Haru asintió. —Sí, creo que fue cuando estaba en mi segundo año de secundaria… ella salió del país… no recuerdo a donde fue… España, Francia… algo así.

—Bien… ¿podrías decirme ahora si conoces a alguien con el nombre de Tsunayoshi?

Miura fue tomada con la guardia totalmente baja, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó el rostro. —No…

Tan evidente fue su mentira que Reborn tuvo que erguirse, intentando verse divertido y amenazante a la vez, su especialidad. —En vista que, totalmente, estás mintiendo, a menos que quieras tener los cargos de cómplice, ¿podrías decirme que sabes sobre él?

La chica se apoyó en la chimenea, su rostro cubierto por un rubor ligero, parecía vergüenza. —Yo… Nana-san me habló una vez de él… que tenía un hijo… me dio la foto y me pidió que la conservara y pensará en él como mi hermano… —de momento otro Haru elevó la cabeza, parecía estar un poco alterada —pero no tengo idea de donde pueda estar él, lo juro.

El portarretratos que estaba boca abajo mostraba la foto del castaño, la misma foto que había visto antes en la casa de Nana, Tsunayoshi sobre el césped, el árbol y la casa a su espalda; sonriendo tímidamente y con los ojos inmensos que caracterizaba a los niños de parvulario. Así como Miura había mentido también Tsunayoshi, aunque a él podía justificarlo, era muy pequeño y probablemente lo había olvidado. Sin embargo 'probablemente' era la palabra clave.

—¿Por qué no dijiste antes sobre él?

—Porque nunca lo he visto, no pensé que fuera importante.

Soltó ella, ligeramente a la defensiva. Para este momento Reborn sabía que esa chica no mentía.

—Pues era muy importante. Dentro de la casa de Nana Sawada encontramos a una persona encerrada en un almacén, seguro que tienes idea de quien era esa persona.

Haru se cubrió la boca, el terror brillando en sus pupilas. —Oh… por Dios… yo… no… no tenía ni idea… ¿Era él? ¿Era Tsunayoshi? —Reborn asintió, se llevó la taza de té a la boca —¿Está bien? —una vez más asintió, Miura se recargó un poco más cerca de la chimenea —… Si lo hubiera sabido…

—¿Nana tenía algún comportamiento extraño? —cortó el pensamiento de la castaña al mismo tiempo dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro.

Miura aún estaba demasiado conmocionada con la pregunta anterior, sin embargo logró ponerse al corriente con su nueva interrogante. —Bueno… ella parecía un poco… asustada, todo el tiempo. Decía que sentía que alguien la acechaba, tenía miedo a veces de volver sola a casa, muchas veces me pidió acompañarla… decía que alguien quería hacerle daño… alguien quería lastimarla.

Paranoia, totalmente paranoia.

—Esto sería todo, gracias por su… —Miura saltó de su lugar y corrió a su dirección, Reborn retrocedió un paso al tenerla cerca.

—¿Cómo está él?

La forma brusca le hizo comprender que Miura era una buena mujer, totalmente inocente de todo lo sucedido con los Sawada… claro, a menos que fuera buena actriz. —Él se encuentra bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Ella vacilo antes de preguntar. —¿Cree que pueda conocerlo? Bueno… en algún punto lo considere mi familia… aunque nunca lo conocí en persona.

Hibari negó. —Por el momento no… sin embargo… tal vez en el futuro puedas conocerlo.

Ella se alejó un paso, sabiendo que eso tardaría mucho tiempo. —Gracias.

Ambos salieron segundos después de la casa.

.

Se quitó la fedora en cuanto llegó a casa, en el sofá, en la misma esquina que dejó a Tsunayoshi antes de irse, se encontraba el castaño, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada; su respiración era lenta y acompasada, todo indicaba que estaba dormido. Observó la cocina y notó que había nuevos platos colocados al lado del fregadero, secándose. Una nota sobre la mesa llamó su mirada y la tomó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

'_Me gustaría poder hablar con usted. Kyoko'_

Gruñó entre dientes antes de desechar la hoja en la basura. Se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió.

—¿Reborn? —El pelinegro levantó la mano en señal de que lo escuchaba —Oh… bienvenido. No te escuché llegar.

—¿Has dormido todo el día? —preguntó mientras sacaba un botella de agua del refrigerador y luego se volteaba, cerrando con el talón.

—Sí.

—Te dije que no te sentaras a hacer nada —soltó mientras revisaba que había en la alacena, sonrió cuando encontró una caja de barritas de fresa, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada

—Yo… tomó los libros del cuarto… pero no les entendí… y… Kyoko y yo vimos películas… pero no todas me gustaron… cuando se fue dejó la televisión encendida… pero me aburrí y la apague…

—Bien… ¿Te gusta leer? —Tsuna asintió —Compraré nuevos libros para ti. En la habitación, en la parte baja, hay libros que pueden gustarte de todos modos, esos no son tan complicados.

Tsuna desvió la mirada de él, pero enseguida volvió a mirarlo, como siempre su mirar fue penetrante. —Uhm… no quiero dormir ahí.

Soltó de repente el niño, bajando las piernas del sofá y colocando las manos sobre las rodillas, Reborn abrió una barra y le dio un mordisco, luego bebió el agua de la botella y todo lo dejó en la barra para desayunar mientras apoyaba los codos al lado de la botella.

—¿Por qué no quieres dormir en mi habitación?

El niño movió la cabeza antes de contestar. —¿En dónde dormirás tú?

Reborn arrugó el entrecejo y ligeramente la nariz. —Eso qué más da. Solo toma la cama, ayer no te quejaste de ella.

El moreno se encogió un poco en hombros, jugueteo con los dedos y la tela de su pantalón café (el cual debió de haber sido dado por Kyoko porque él no recordaba haberle comprado ropa). —Pero… hoy te encontré durmiendo en el sofá… no creo que haya sido muy cómodo.

—No lo es, pero eso no te debería de importar.

—Me importa mucho… yo… no quiero ser una molestia.

Si supiera que era totalmente una molestia tal vez se iría con Kyoko… sin embargo se metió la barra a la boca, guardándose su comentario. Luego de devorar la barra botó la basura al bote y tomó la botella.

—Mira, hagamos esto. Los dos dormimos en la cama, ¿listo?

Tsuna sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, trastabillo antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo de la cintura. —Sí, eso suena muy bien… —Reborn se sintió incómodo y lo alejó para dirigirse a la sala y sentarse en el sofá de una plaza, Tsuna lo siguió de carca e incluso se sentó a sus pies, recargando la espalda contra su pierna, ese niño lo hacía sentir incómodo. —¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy policía —metió la mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su saco y dejó caer la placa sobre las rodillas del niño —¿Ves eso? Es mi placa.

El menor tomó la placa entre sus menudas manos y la examinó con ojos curiosos. —Oh… Yo leí hace tiempo a Sherlock Holmes… ¿Eres como él?

Soltó una risa divertido por la comparación. —Sí, podría decirse que es algo así.

—Wooo… ¿Entones resuelves casos? Eso suena interesante.

Tsuna se puso en pie y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado esos dos días, Reborn se relajó al no sentir su espalda contra su pierna, le gustaba su espacio personal, gracias.

—Ya son más de las diez, vete a dormir —Tsuna le mando una mirada cautelosa, él rodó los ojos —te alcanzo en unos minutos, voy a hacer algo de trabajo.

Por un momento nadie se movió, Tsuna permaneció en su lugar, su mirada sobre sus zapatillas deportivas, Reborn alzó una ceja y cuando iba a repetir su orden el moreno comenzó a llorar. ¿Ahora qué? El niño ocultó su cara detrás de las palmas de sus manos y pareció encogerse en el sofá mientras le temblaban los hombros. De repente comenzó a vomitar toda su pena.

—No sé qué hacer… mamá ya no está conmigo… y estoy… tan confundido —sin quitarse las manos del rostro Tsuna tembló con fuerza —Kyoko dijo que no es normal que las madres encierren a sus hijos… ¡Pero mamá sólo estaba protegiéndome! —Se quitó las manos del rostro y comenzó a moverlas haciendo gestos y enfatizando sus palabras. —Todo el tiempo cuido de mí, leyó para mí, canto para mí… me dio felicidad e hizo todo… para mí… y ahora ya no está. Me siento tan… —en este punto sus ojos chocolate parecían derretirse mientras lo miraba intensamente —… solo. Pero tú… llegaste y dijiste que todo estaría bien… —Tsuna se agitó y volvió a cubrirse el rostro —y luego te fuiste… y pensé que te iba a perder como a mamá… no puedo… no puedo hacer que las cosas estén bien… no puedo hacerlo sintiéndome así… no lo entiendo… por favor… ayúdame.

Los sollozos ahogados por las palmas de sus manos fue un toque extra en todo el argumento, sólo le tomó un segundo levantarse de su lugar y tomar el rostro de Tsuna, ante el tacto los sollozos cesaron y el niño le dirigió su mirada intensa. Con las mangas de la camisa Reborn le limpió las lágrimas y (asquerosamente) los mocos; cuando tuvo su rostro seco sostuvo su carita con ambas manos y elevó su cabeza, entonces le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Las cosas estarán bien a partir de ahora Tsuna… pero yo no voy a hacer todo, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte. Si trabajamos duro, si te esfuerzas en ello, pronto te sentirás más seguro —varias lágrimas se deslizaron y Reborn volvió a sacarlas, una a una fue quitándolas. —Basta de llorar, te ves horrible.

No tenía experiencia con los niños, sin embargo Reborn se sentía orgulloso de decir que podía moverse en cualquier campo y Tsunayoshi no sería la excepción, el castaño aún lo miraba, sus ojos intensos no se habían apartado ni un solo segundo. Reborn soltó su rostro y se apartó dos pasos, esta vez Tsuna se limpió las lágrimas por sí mismo y se levantó.

Era muy flaco y también muy pequeño, pero sobre todo tenía el rostro de un infante de sólo doce años. Todo debido a su alimentación, a su forma de vida y a su pensamiento. Podría tener quince años, pero física y mentalmente no debía de tener más de trece, su madre lo había arrinconado a una situación así y Reborn no sabía que pensar sobre ella, porque mientras pensaba que Nana era una tirana otra parte le decía que esa mujer tenía muchos motivos para mantener oculto a Tsunayoshi… y los iba a descubrir todos.

Por el momento, ese niño, Tsunayoshi, era un chico ingenuo, ignorante y crédulo. Si tuviera un poco de conocimiento hubiera notado que confiar en él, un detective, no era la mejor opción, por muchas razones los detectives debían de permanecer al margen de muchas cosas, una de esas cosas era sus propios sentimientos. Reborn siempre vería a Tsuna como un objeto de su caso y una vez todo fuera resuelto Tsunayoshi sería olvidado para él; simple y directo, duro y doloroso, no había más, no había menos.

Obviamente, Tsuna no sabía eso, por lo mismo el moreno cortó la distancia entre los dos y rodeo su cintura, enterró la cara en su torso y sonrió mientras lo miraba, esos ojos intensos lo miraron; Reborn aún no entendía por qué se incomodaba al ser el objetivo de esa mirada.

—Gracias… gracias por todo… gracias…

Más sollozos fueron soltados esa noche.

Muchos de ellos en el silencio de la habitación, mientras Reborn continuaba con su trabajo.

~0~

_Paradox fue, inicialmente, un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana, en sí, la historia no tenía nada que ver con Katekyo Hitman Reborn, iba a ser una corta novela de misterio escrita sólo para ella y con personajes inventador por mí, obviamente tampoco tendría slash ni nada similar; sin embargo mientras avanzaba y terminaba la historia me di cuenta que mi personaje principal se parecía mucho a Reborn y su pareja tenía ciertas características a Hibari, aunque la pareja original era una mujer fue sencillo cambiarla a un hombre y volverla a Hibari._

_¿Tsunayoshi? Él fue integrado al momento de volver la historia slash, la novela real no tenía a Tsuna, el misterio sólo era la muerte misteriosa de una mujer, ahora veo que el haber agregado, en un comienzo, a un niño ocultó hubiera provocado que mi hermana se emocionara un poco más._

_Yunmoon, Ophelie K burke, CatunaCaty, gracias una vez más por los comentarios. He estado trabajando mucho tiempo con mi redacción y leído muchos más libros de los que puedo recordar, realmente tampoco creí tener buena redacción (no puedo creerle a mi familia cuando me dicen lo contrario, después de todo son mi familia), por la trama… creo que he visto demasiada televisión americana._

_**-Nixse**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

Más dulce que el agua marina

* * *

Kyôya llegó temprano en la mañana a su departamento, llevaba con él un archivo y una cara de mal humor que terminó asustando a Tsuna, quien prefirió irse a dar un baño. Reborn no lo culpaba. Kyôya dejó el archivo en sus manos, los documentos de esta ocasión tenían nuevos datos sobre el caso, se dispuso a leer los detalles mientras esperaba a que su compañero le diera el resumen, como siempre.

Kyôya tomó una taza de la alacena y mientras comenzaba a servirse café comenzó a recitar. —La muestra de ADN dio como resultado positivo. Tsunayoshi es hijo de Nana Sawada —fue lo primero que soltó, Reborn asintió. —Con respecto al ticket, la cuenta está a nombre de Nana, —Reborn frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las hojas —sin embargo se desconoce la persona que deposita el dinero en ella. —Y eso era justo lo que necesitaban y era lo que no tenían. —Se transfiere cierta cantidad de dinero cada dos meses, la cantidad es de cien mil dólares; por el momento se continua con la investigación de la cuenta… —Kyôya se detuvo por un momento —Para poder dar tanto dinero a una mujer, la persona que sabe de ella debe de ser muy cercana y conocer toda su situación.

Reborn dejó el archivo sobre la mesa y arrebató la taza de las manos de Kyôya. —Tiene que saber que Nana tenía un hijo —Kyôya asintió ante eso y le quitó la taza antes de que bebiera de ella —bien. ¿Qué hay con Iemitsu?

El pelinegro más joven dio un tragó a la taza roja. —Nada aún —dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesa y el de la fedora la tomo —Alaude mando una carta, pronto veremos si se encuentra o no en el país. —Hizo un gesto de asco cuando Reborn bebió de su taza, maldita sea. —Más importante ahora, investigue sobre los medicamentos que Nana tomaba, ya encontré a quien veía —Reborn dejó la taza y lo miró con interés —Se trata de Luce Utada.

Reborn alzó el rostro con mucho más interés. —¿Luce? —vaya, que pequeño era el mundo.

—La misma. Tenemos una cita con ella a las dos de la tarde —Kyôya tomó otra taza y sirvió de nuevo café —Alaude habló con ella sobre el caso y aceptó hablar con nosotros —se llevó la taza a los labios y luego la bajó —sin embargo no dirá algo que pueda afectar su reputación.

Reborn tomó la taza y tragó todo el contenido, depositó la taza a su lado; levantó un poco la fedora y miró a Kyôya. —Bien, esto es más de lo que esperaba de ella. Luce ama su trabajo —se levantó de la silla y se sacudió los pantalones —voy a hablar con Tsuna.

Kyôya se levantó al igual que él y le retuvo del brazo. —Oye, hable con Alaude ayer sobre el niño… —Reborn alzó una ceja y arrugó ligeramente la nariz, Kyôya soltó su brazo —él no está de acuerdo con mantener al niño. Dijiste que él ya lo sabía, ¿acaso me mentiste? —Kyôya habló entre dientes, como si intentara no escupir más palabras.

Reborn sonrió, jaló su brazo de los dedos finos del pelinegro menor y lo miró con superioridad. —Kyôya, que él supiera sobre… 'eso' no significa que tenga que estar de acuerdo, ¿entiendes? —pasó por su lado, Kyôya le sujetó el brazo una vez más. —¿Ahora qué?

Kyôya lo miró a los ojos, una tormenta en su iris pareció desatarse. —Sólo va a causarte problemas. Ese niño es parte del caso, cuando el caso concluya, ¿qué vas a hacer? Mejor déjalo ir ahora… tú mismo ya deberías de saberlo.

Un suspiro vagó salió de su boca mientras se soltaba de la mano del joven. —Kyôya —comenzó suavemente —hablé de esto con Alaude y ya le dije a él mis razones. Ese niño ha estado encerrado en una bodega toda su vida… o al menos la mayoría de ella, no conoce a nadie, no sabe nada; esta en total desventaja porque es mayor y cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera con él. Si yo lo dejó con los trabajadores sociales, una vez el caso termine, van a buscarle familia y…

Kyôya saltó en ese momento. —¿Y eso no es lo mejor? Que se vaya con alguien que pueda cuidarlo.

Reborn negó con la cabeza. —Ese es el problema. La asistente social fue sincera, en las condiciones en las que está Tsuna es muy improbable que alguien pueda aceptarlo —solo, ingenuo, ignorante y confundido. Tsuna no tenía nada que ofrecerle a nadie y muy pocas personas estarían dispuestas a ayudarlo, a darle lo que necesitaba —su estabilidad mental es… peligrosa. Su estado actual… se tendría que trabajar con él por años para que pueda sustentarse por sí mismo. Si es que algún día consigue hacerlo.

Kyôya juntó las cejas y arrugó tanto la nariz que su rostro se deformo en una mueca de total desprecio. —¿Y en dónde entras tú? —Literalmente ladró, Reborn soltó un suspiro.

—Por alguna razón, la asistente social cree que si estoy con él su progreso podría ser mejor —levantó una mano cuando Kyôya abrió la boca. —Mira, esto va a ser temporal —el rostro de Kyôya dejó de ser un feo gesto y volvió a ser la mueca plana de siempre —simplemente tómalo como parte del maldito caso, cuando todo termine Tsuna se va con los asistentes sociales. ¿Ya? —El más joven hizo un puchero con la boca y Reborn sonrió con burla mientras se alejaba un poco. —Oh vamos, ¿qué pasa contigo? Me estás preocupando.

—Ese niño… —Kyôya giró —olvídalo… de todas formas que no se te olvide. ¿Bien? —El pelinegro le apuntó con un dedo mientras volvía a su asiento. —Ve rápido que tenemos trabajo.

Reborn se cruzó de brazos. —Yo no sé qué pasa contigo. Te advierto, me divierto contigo como compañero, pero si esto vuelve a pasar… las cosas no van a ser divertidas más, así que cálmate —el menor frunció el ceño, no respondió a sus palabras. —Como quieras, yo ya te advertí.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua Kyôya —sé que no vas a dejarte llevar, tú menos que nadie; las personas como tú son muy adecuadas para estos trabajos —el pelinegro más joven se llevó la taza a la boca y en un murmullo volvió a hablar —sin embargo no creas que ya lo has visto todo.

La risa que flotó en la atmosfera se ganó el que Kyôya arrugara la nariz y juntara las cejas, ¿qué no había visto todo? Kyôya era joven y por eso le disculpaba muchas de sus imprudencias, aceptaba que era porque también le divertía, pero Reborn, con sus veintiocho años, conocía más de lo que se esperaba. No es que presumiera, no es como si él hubiera querido ver todo lo que ya había visto. Su primer año fue como oficial, luego pasó a estar de compañero de un verdadero agente y tres años después él ya era un agente. En solo cuatro años vivió más cosas que las que pudiera contar, por lo mismo hoy en día podía trabajar rápido con los casos.

Tenía experiencia y Kyôya no podía negarlo.

—Eres un encanto, Kyôya.

—Tsk…

Se giró hacia el pasillo, caminó uno, dos y tres pasos; y se quedó quieto. Como siempre, los ojos grandes de Tsuna lo miraban intensamente. Reborn se recargó en la pared cercana a la puerta de su habitación, Tsuna hizo lo mismo y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo; la respiración irregular de Tsuna, el agua goteando de su cabello castaño en el suelo del pasillo y su mano sujetando la tela de su pantalón. Reborn empujó la fedora hacia arriba y lo miró.

—¿Kyoko te trajo ropa?

Los dedos pequeños empuñaron más fuerte la tela. —Sí… Ella me pidió tu número, pero no se lo di… como me dijiste —la mano soltó su ropa y cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo —Kyôya… —su voz vaciló —¿Le desagrado?

Subió la fedora y miró hacia enfrente. —Eso creo.

Sintió la mano de nuevo tomar la tela de su pantalón. —Pero… ¿Tú no me odias, cierto?

—Para nada —sujetó el brazo de Tsuna, él que sujetaba su ropa, y lo jaló —levántate. —El castaño se impulsó con la otra mano hacia arriba —Mucho mejor. Voy a traerte libros más tarde… ¿Kyoko menciono algo de enseñarte? —Tsuna lo miró, tenía una mirada intensa y fija, realmente Reborn no la soportaba pero no apartó la mirada.

—No quiero que me dejes… por favor. —Brazos delgados intentado rodear su torso, la cabeza temblorosa, la humedad pasaba a través de su ropa, al igual que el calor; no le llegaba ni siquiera al pecho. Era… pequeño.

Reborn no quería estar ahí.

No podía devolver el abrazo, porque eso sería igual a intimar demasiado con una víctima. Kyoko mencionó que este tipo de cosas debían de llevarse con mucho control y la intensión de permitir que Tsuna fuera con él era darle confianza para luego llevarlo de regreso con ellos, era parte del trabajo. Un acercamiento con Tsuna no era apropiado.

Tsuna apretó la mejilla contra él, Reborn se mantuvo quieto. —No quiero ser tu caso… quiero ser querido para ti.

Su mano se estiró, pero al final la dirigió hacia su fedora. —No soy tu madre. ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?

La humedad que sintió fue tibia esta vez, y más gotas cayeron al suelo, pero esta vez no venían de las puntas de su cabello. —Sí, mi mamá ya no está conmigo. Pero ahora tú…

—Escúchame —se hincó frente a Tsuna, hincado quedaban casi a la misma altura —ya te dije que soy policía, ¿recuerdas? —hubo un asentimiento de parte del niño —Estoy investigando sobre lo que sucedió con tu madre, por eso…

Tsuna se apartó un poco y sus ojos volvieron a él con intensidad y dolor, fiereza. —Tú… quieres echarme cuando todo termine. —La herida en su mirada era evidente.

Sí, claramente era eso. Pero no quería ser frío.

Reborn colocó su mano sobre su hombro, pero luego la quitó, nada de interacciones, nada de contacto, nada de nada. —Mi trabajo no me permite hacerme cargo de ti, lo mejor para ti es regresar con los asistentes sociales; ahí tendrás la certeza de que te cuidaran.

—No quiero certeza… —tenía manos pequeñas, pudo notarlo con precisión mientras estás se apretaban en sus hombros, todo en él era débil.

—Deberías de quererla. Las personas necesitan la certeza para tener estabilidad, ¿no quieres tener estabilidad? Vas a necesitarlo a partir de ahora y yo no puedo darte nada de eso —lentamente apartó las manos del niño de sus hombros y volvió a ponerse en pie —lo siento.

—Reborn.

Kyôya llamó desde la cocina, soltó las manos de Tsuna y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Volveré luego, toma el desayuno… y no te quedes sin hacer nada.

—… adiós.

—Claro.

≈O=O≈

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez —Luce se sentó en el sofá a su lado, su figura delicada cayó con gracia en el cuero café del sofá; largo cabello azul mar, rostro delicado, ojos marinos; todo eso acompañado de un vestido ligero color menta, un saco blanco y zapatillas de tacón bajo. —Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Reborn empujó la fedora. —Alaude te habló sobre el caso de esta vez, ¿cierto?

Luce mostró un rostro consternado. —Claro, él habló conmigo. No esperaba que algo así le sucediera a Nana, era una mujer tan buena y amable, pese a todo lo que le había sucedido ella amaba tanto la vida.

Otra persona que coincidía que Nana era una buena mujer, Reborn apretó los dientes antes de pronunciar. —Tenía a su propio hijo encerrado en un cuarto oculto.

El desconcierto cubrió el rostro de Luce. —¿Qué dices?

Bajó la fedora un poco. —El día que Nana Sawada murió los oficiales que entraron a registrar la casa encontraron a un niño encerrado en un cuarto oculto y las pruebas de ADN que realizaron dieron como resultado que ese niño era su hijo —Luce miró el suelo —Luce, no venimos exactamente por eso, queremos saber si tú le recetaste pastillas antidepresivas —la mujer asintió —¿Cuántas?

Ella miró el suelo y luego enfocó la mirada en él. —¿Cuántas? Le he dado dos… —hubo un momento de titubeo antes de autoconvencerse —sí, dos frascos.

—¿Sólo dos? —Luce asintió una vez más —Nana tenía en su casa más de dos botes de antidepresivos, tenía seis. ¿Sabes dónde más pudo haberlos conseguido? —Luce parecía angustiada, volverse dependiente de una medicina no era diferente de ser dependiente a una droga.

Luce movió jugó con los dedos y luego desvió la mirada. —Antes de ser mi paciente Nana estuvo con al antiguo psicólogo de planta, pero él tuvo que marcharse —Luce hizo un movimiento de cabeza —pero eso fue hace más de cinco años.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que Nana Sawada viene aquí? —preguntó Kyôya, aunque bien pudo haber sido un gruñido distorsionado, apretaba los dientes y no parecía feliz.

Luce enfocó su mirada en él, sus ojos intensos y puros detallaron a Kyôya por varios minutos antes que volviera a hablar. —Sus registros son desde hace quince años.

La edad de Tsuna. Qué extraño.

Kyôya frunció el ceño. —¿Qué la llevó a tomar…?

Luce negó. —No puedo mencionarles ese tipo de cosas, es confidencial.

Kyôya arrugó la nariz, una mano cayó a su boca y Reborn tomó la palabra. —Ella está muerta y lo que puedas decirnos podría ayudar en el caso. Luce… su hijo está solo, no encontramos a su padre. Hay muchas lagunas en el caso…

El pelo largo de Luce cubrió parcialmente su rostro antes de empujarlo de su vista. —Cuando llegó… estaba muy deprimida por su divorcio… creo que fue la primera vez que le recetaron antidepresivos.

Kyôya se quitó la mano de la boca. —Escuchamos que tenía ataques de paranoia.

—La paranoia… —había algo en la voz de Luce que sonaba serio. —Según los reportes de mi antiguo colega, ella no presentaba eso en los primeros años… —Luce se detuvo —sin embargo… de un día para otro comenzó a sentirse perseguida, pero eso fue… desde hace seis años.

Reborn cerró parcialmente los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos. —Entonces es algo reciente.

—Lo es —Luce se levantó de su lugar —no creo que sea una paranoia injustificada, la paranoia sin sentido suele presenciarse desde la niñez… incluso desde la adolescencia. —Ella detuvo sus palabras y lo miró —¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?

—Quince.

Algo en su mirada se volvió brillante, analizando el entorno de un paciente. —En todo caso ella debió de mostrar la paranoia desde ese tiempo. Nunca le receté nada para la paranoia, yo le aconsejaba que llamara a alguien de confianza y asegurara su casa.

Reborn bajó la fedora. —¿Estás diciéndome que crees que alguien intentaba hacerle daño?

Luce negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Sólo digo que la paranoia no era… clínica. No era tratable porque era real.

Eso dejaba en claro que alguien atosigaba a Nana. Reborn se recostó contra el sofá, Kyôya arrugó la nariz e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

El menor dirigió a la mujer una mirada tranquila. —Puede ser… ¿qué ella le contara algo?

Luce asintió. —Hace tiempo hablamos, alguien le hacía daño. Tenía marcas en el cuerpo, moretones, rasguños… Siempre que le pregunté ella se negó a darme el nombre de la persona. Por eso creo que alguien le hacía daño y que la paranoia no era de menos. —Luce cruzó los brazos, su mirada perdida en un rincón de la oficina.

Tsuna había mencionado que su madre llegaba herida una vez al mes. Una vez al mes alguien dañaba a Nana a tal grado que ella no podía ver a su hijo. Si ese alguien entraba a casa de Nana debía de hacerlo en la madrugada, cuando Haru no veía la casa de enfrente. Pero también había una posibilidad que no fuera en la casa, que Nana fuera a otro lado; si era así entonces tendrían que volver a Haru y preguntarle una vez más.

—Reborn… —el de la fedora la miró con parsimonia, Luce sonrió, la angustia brillando en sus pupilas —¿Cómo está el niño? —negar información habría sido lo mejor, pero Luce era madre, ella entendía.

Reborn jaló un poco más abajo la fedora. —Él está bien… es más pequeño que un niño común de su edad, su pensamiento también parece un poco más infantil.

Ella descruzó los brazos, una sonrisa clara se reflejó en su rostro. —Bueno… si no ha visto el mundo es… obvio que pasaría algo así —Luce lo observó antes de retirar la mirada hacia la ventana, lejana, solitaria y angustiada —me gustaría verlo, ¿crees que pueda hacerlo?

No, lo probable es que en donde fue Tsuna ya hubiera algún psicólogo tratándolo, pero podría intentarlo por ella. —Sí, yo creo que sí.

Luce sonrió, sabiendo que sus palabras eran reales. —Tengo un paciente en diez minutos, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarles?

El de la fedora mandó una mirada a su compañero. —Ve primero Kyôya.

El más joven salió de la habitación, Luce alzó una ceja mientras volvía a su asiento, en el sofá a su lado. —¿Sucede algo?

Esta vez fue su turno de levantarse, se quitó la fedora y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá. —Se trata de Tsuna, es el nombre del hijo de Nana.

Los ojos marinos de Luce se entrecerraron. —Lo supuse… —la seriedad se pintó en su rostro antes que fuera remplazada por una breve sonrisa. —Entonces… ¿Debo verte como un paciente… o cómo un amigo?

Reborn alzó la mirada a ella, revelando el color de su iris, negro. —Amigo.

La sonrisa se volvió más amigable y ella se recostó contra el sillón. —Entonces, Reborn. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Tomó la fedora entre sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con el borde. —Tsuna está quedándose en mi casa. La asistente social me lo pidió para ayudar al tratamiento del niño… —entonces se quedó callado, podía decirle a Luce que estaba dudando de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentiría tan… tonto.

Ella alzó una ceja y la sonrisa titubeo antes de volverla normal. —¿Puedes quedarte con la victima? ¿No es eso algo… fuera de normas?

Se colocó la fedora. —No. Eso es lo de menos.

La sonrisa titubeo y finalmente desapareció, de nuevo había consternación. —¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?

Bajó la fedora, sus ojos se cubrieron por la sombra proyectada por el borde. —Ese niño confía demasiado en mí… no quiero sentirme obligado a hacer nada. Quiero que se vaya. —La mirada de Luce se enterneció, Reborn gruñó algo entre dientes antes de jalar la fedora un poco más. —No me mires así Luce.

Ella negó con la cabeza y alzó una mano al aire. —Oh, lo siento. Te daré un consejo Reborn. Disfruta, pocas cosas en la vida se pueden disfrutar.

Arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada. —No quiero disfrutar su compañía.

Ella sonrió, para luego volver a ponerse seria. —Bueno, ese fue mi consejo de amiga… como profesional te recomiendo que le digas a la asistente social que no puedes continuar con el trabajo. En tu posición Reborn… es muy delicado comenzar a sentir agrado por… ese niño; por cualquier víctima.

Sonaba tan sensato, Reborn volvió a mirarla. —Lo sé.

Luce se levantó, se colocó a su lado y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, una de sus manos se dirigió a su fedora y se la quitó, le cepillo el pelo con ternura y luego se alejó de él, la fedora aún continuaba en sus dedos. —Pero volviendo a ser tu amiga; es bueno que encuentras a alguien tan agradable como para permitirle vivir contigo, eso es algo que no puedes ignorar.

≈O=O≈

La puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta cuando llegó, como lo supuso, Tsuna estaba durmiendo en el sofá, en la posición en que lo había visto los días anteriores; e, inesperadamente, lo más desagradable fue ver quien estaba recostado al lado del niño. Reborn se quitó la fedora.

—Bien… ¿Qué haces aquí, Rokudo?

Rokudo sonrió, ironía y burla en sus labios bailo suavemente, se levantó del sofá con lentitud, cabello índigo, ojos brillantes de dos colores, azul y rojo; Reborn nunca supo cuál era su tono real. Finalmente un traje negro acompañaba su figura, era tan delgado como Kyôya, pero más alto.

—¿Hey? ¿No hay un beso de bienvenida?

Reborn lo miró con amargura. —… ¿Qué quieres?

El otro colocó una mano sobre su frente y negó con lentitud. —Ts, tan malo como siempre. No me sorprendería que Kyôya te abandonara. Yo lo hice porque eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero —la burla en sus palabras le dio un aspecto más infantil, Reborn sonrió con burla —bueno, al menos aún no has perdido tu humor. —La sonrisa se fue del rostro del hombre en ese momento. —Sin embargo se ha ido toda tu cordura. Hable con Alaude… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar algo así? No, no, jamás pensé que cayeras tan bajo. —El chico señaló con desprecio a Tsuna.

—No entiendo que quieres aún —se acercó a Tsuna y lo examinó con la mirada.

Mukuro torció la boca y lo miró, como si estuviera ofendido. —Hey… ¿Por qué lo revisas? ¿No confías en mí?

El de la fedora lo miró con aburrimiento. —Nunca he confiado en ti, por eso estuve de acuerdo cuando dejaste de ser mi compañero. —Su mirada fue dura, Mukuro arrugó la nariz. —¿Cómo entraste? No recuerdo haberte dado alguna vez una llave. —movió a Tsuna. —Tsuna, despierta, Tsuna.

Primero salió un murmullo de esos labios antes que comenzara a pestañear, pronto sus ojos fueron revelados. —¿Reborn? —el castaño estiró la piernas y lo miró.

Mientras tanto, Mukuro pareció divertido. —Le dije al portero que era tu compañero… y me recordó, entonces me abrió la puerta —Mukuro se acercó curioso al castaño. —¡Hey! Hola.

Con la nariz fruncida, Reborn lo empujó bruscamente lejos del niño y miró a Tsuna. —Ve a la habitación, te veré en un momento… tengo que resolver un problema —los ojos de Tsuna, siempre intensos, se enfocaron en el otro —ve a la habitación —repitió y sin decir nada Tsuna se fue.

Una risa salió de la boca del de cabello índigo y luego lo miró con burla. —Wooo, estamos posesivos, ¿eh? —no hubo respuesta, no creyó que la esperara de todas formas. —Mañana mismo iré a casa de Nana Sawada; sólo quería ver… tu nuevo artículo.

Ignorando sus palabras recordó el caso. —También quiero que revises la llave y el anillo, ¿te hablaron de eso también, no?

La seriedad poco a poco llenó el rostro del otro. —Sí… algo supe.

No había nada más que decir, así que ya no lo quería ver más. —Bien, vete entonces.

Mukuro arrugó las cejas y frunció el ceño con disgusto. —Tsk… tan directo y sutil como siempre. Como quieras —Rokudo se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo dramáticamente —Hable con Kyôya, estoy de acuerdo con él. Ese niño será un total problema… y tú no vas a esperar lo que te va a golpear. Nos vemos.

Salió con tanta dignidad que le dio asco. Reborn juntó las cejas quedándose en el lugar en el que estaba, Tsuna asomó la cabeza por el pasillo que iba al cuarto, Reborn lanzó un gruñido y le indicó que pasara.

El niño sólo dio dos pasos para finalmente detenerse. —¿Quién era?

Buscó su fedora con la mirada y una vez encontrada se giró para la cocina, pero no avanzó. —No importa. ¿Ya has comido?

Tsuna se sentó en el sofá, en el lugar de siempre, recogió las piernas. —No… no quiero comer. ¿Quién era?

Reborn alzó una ceja y arrugo la nariz ligeramente. —Ya dije que no importa.

De nuevo, los ojos intensos de Tsuna se enfocaron en él, pero fue una nueva mirada. —Quiero saber… quién era él…

Arrugó las cejas e incluso su voz sonó más a un gruñido. —Basta.

Con lágrimas amenazantes Tsuna se levantó de un salto. —¿Por qué todos dicen que soy un problema? Kyôya… Kyoko… él también… yo solo quería… solo quiero… estar aquí, contigo. No ser un problema —dio un paso, uno más y ahora estaba frente a él —No entiendo por qué todos… quieren que me vaya de aquí.

Una vez más sus brazos rodearon su torso y su cabeza se vio enterrada contra él, la desesperación salía con cada temblor de su cuerpo, Reborn entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer una mano sobre su cabello. No interacción, no contacto, no nada… él no podía hacer… nada.

—No se trata de ti. Soy yo. En mi situación el tenerte a ti conmigo es el problema —cepillo las hebras castañas, luego dejó de hacerlo y colocó las manos sobre sus brazos —mi trabajo me exige no tener preferencias sobre nadie que tenga algo que ver con el caso que esté… Has escuchado alguna vez: ¿No mezclar el placer con el trabajo?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. —¿Placer?

—Lo que trato de decirte es, no es común que un agente tenga relación con las víctimas, no de esta forma —soltó las manos de Tsuna de su cuerpo y dejó que estas cayeran en sus costados, pero no obtuvo su mirada —Kyôya está pensando en el caso y en su propia carrera, Mukuro sabe que tener relación con la víctima suele estropear nuestra imparcialidad y Kyoko, aunque es nueva, se preocupa por ti, entiende que al terminar el caso tú y yo ya no deberíamos de vernos. —Reborn se alejó un paso y dejó las manos sobre sus hombros. —Ellos están pensando profesionalmente.

El temblor en sus hombros vibró en la punta de sus dedos. —Entonces… ¿me tengo que ir?

Lo adecuado, lo más sensato… lo que debería de ser, sí, se tendría que ir.

—No te tienes que ir —bajó las manos de sus hombros y retrocedió un paso más. —¿Ahora sí quieres comer?

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y, como ya se estaba acostumbrando, lo atacó con la mirada, sus ojos chocolates fueron profundos, intensos y acusadores. Reborn arrugó la nariz con desagrado y tomó la fedora de la mesa de centro, ocultó su cabello negro bajo ella.

—Olvídalo… si no quieres, entonces no.

—Quiero comer —Tsuna dio un paso a su dirección —pero quiero que estés aquí, conmigo —dio un paso más, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a su saco, Reborn miró el agarre y luego su rostro —también… quiero que duermas conmigo. Mamá siempre me dejaba solo, no entendía por qué… —las puntas de sus dedos se clavaron en la tela, sus hombros temblaban —Kyoko dijo que no es normal que los niños sean privados de la libertad, que yo debí de crecer… afuera. —La mirada intensa esta vez fue bloqueada por un brillo de melancolía que pronto descendió en lágrimas —Pero yo nunca lo supe… para mí era normal la forma en la que vivía… porque siempre viví así… —De alguna forma Tsuna se había hecho a la idea que recargar la cabeza en su pecho le daba confort —… por eso estoy tan asustado de que me alejen de ti.

Era un problema.

—No lo harán… —Reborn jaló la fedora —mientras te esfuerces, si trabajas con Kyoko, si comienzas a ser fuerte… no tienen por qué hacerlo —débilmente su mano cayó en su espalda y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre ella —… no tienen por qué separarte de mí.

Era… un problema.

~0~

_Nunca leí un fic hasta que conocí a Epic Solemnity, me gustaron todos sus fics, aunque la mayoría sean de Harry Potter. Sin embargo leí un fic de KHR! De Reborn y Tsuna que me gustó mucho, desde ese momento tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos._

_Este fic se basa mucho en la televisión americana, con muchos toques de animes de misterio y con mucha imaginación mía. Tsuna es, de alguna forma, todo lo que veo en un niño confundido, solo, triste y desesperado, dentro de un anime._

_Agradezco a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, no esperaba que les gustara. __**Ophelie K Burle**__: El fic es puro misterio, después de todo Reborn resuelve un caso, en algún punto comenzaré a mostrar escenas antes del crimen que comenzaran a hacer que todos, al igual que Reborn, entiendan lo que hay detrás del asesinato de Nana. __**Yunmoon: **__Haru no es mi chica favorita, de hecho lo es Bianchi, pero pensé que ella era la adecuada para estar más en contacto con Nana, Bianchi tiene más cara de estar en la policía que Haru. __**Alizee Carpoid: **__Sí, tengo una debilidad por las series de ese tipo, sobre todo por la de La ley y el Orden UVE; me sorprende que, aunque la pareja no sea del todo tu agrada, te haya gustado por mi redacción, aunque debo decir que el R27 tampoco es mi pareja favorita. __**MissDinosaur: **__Fiel a la descripción, este fic tiene como deber dejarles con curiosidad de saber lo que pasará a continuación, es misterio puro, porque ustedes irán viendo el caso desde la perspectiva de Reborn, sabrán lo que él sepa e incluso pueden darse cuenta de más detalles que él. __**Catunacaty: **__Mi hermana rogó por una historia hecha por mi autoría, hace tiempo le escribí una, así que ella deseaba leer algo mío una vez más, ella tiene todo el crédito que siga escribiendo._

_Realmente estoy sorprendida de que la redacción sea buena, me enteré que puedo tener un beta, pero yo no tengo así que revisó tanto como puedo un capítulo antes de subirlo. La redacción está funcionando y eso es lo que más me satisface._

_**-Nixse**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Sobre el agua bajo la tierra.

* * *

Reborn llegó a casa y arrugó el ceño cuando la sonrisa tierna y despreocupada de esa chica de largo cabello castaño le recibió. Se quitó la fedora y la dejó sobre la mesa al lado de la lámpara y muy cerca del brazo del sofá; Kyoko lo miró expectante y una vez pareció quedar satisfecha estiró la mano a su dirección, Reborn la tomó gruñendo algo entre dientes y aunque Kyoko pareció escucharlo no le dijo nada, todo lo contrario, sonrió un poco más radiante y separó sus manos, la sonrisa brillaba aún en su boca.

-Me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo, detective Reborn.

-A veces el sentimiento no es mutuo… pero no te ofendas, eres una chica bonita pese a todo. –Kyoko juntó las cejas –sin embargo no creo que eso sea de lo que has venido a hablar.

Ella volvió a sonreír radiantemente. –Está usted en lo correcto, detective. Ya que Tsuna-kun se negó a darme su número de teléfono… -ella acentúo esa parte, no parecía contenta y la sonrisa seguía en su rostro -a su pedido, me vi en la necesidad de tomarme un día libre para poder hablar con usted.

Un brillo de burla brillo en sus ojos, si Kyoko lo notó no le interesó. -Ya veo. Es mi número personal, si necesita hablar conmigo puede ir a mi lugar de trabajo o llamarme ahí –Reborn se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua, Kyoko se sentó sobre un banco alto, junto a la barra para desayunar, la sonrisa en su rostro parecía un poco más floja ahora.

-Lo hice, pero ellos dicen que rara vez está ahí. Además, Hibari Kyôya dice que usted negó mis llamadas –Reborn destapó la botella, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. –Esto que necesito hablar con usted es importante.

Deteniendo sus acciones, Reborn respondió. -Bien, entonces, habla Kyoko.

Ella arrugó la nariz al escuchar su nombre salir en un siseo, Reborn simplemente bebió de la botella, pensó que podría comer ahora, supuso que tendría algo en el refrigerador, desde que Kyoko cuidaba a Tsuna en su casa la chica también compraba comida para él. Eso le hizo pensar que ya era hora que se consiguiera a una mujer que le tuviera la cena lista cuando llegara a casa, vivir solo, aunque le daba muchas libertades, era muy solitario.

Pero a Kyoko no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que estaba pensando.

-Si usted desea hacer algún interrogatorio a Tsuna-kun tendría que ir con nosotros, ¿entiende? –Kyoko lo apuntó con el dedo índice, Reborn dejó la botella sobre la barra y volvió a abrir el refrigerador –No tiene permitido interrogarlo si no hay nadie que supervise lo que dice –la mano de Kyoko bajó lentamente, su mirada sin embargó continuaba fija sobre él, Reborn entrecerró los ojos, aún detrás de la puerta del refrigerador.

-Lo sabía.

-Bien, no está por demás asegurar la información –ella se acomodó en la silla, alisó el vestido verde botella y juntó las manos debajo de su mentón –segundo: por favor, evite darle esperanzas.

Reborn alzó el rostro sobre el refrigerador, una fina ceja se elevó con incertidumbre. -¿A qué te refieres?

Kyoko colocó las manos sobre la mesa, sus ojos demasiado fijos en él. –Tsuna-kun deberá irse de aquí antes o después que el caso termine. Para él, pensar que puede permanecer con usted y luego separarse para siempre sería un golpe duro. Se hizo una evaluación del daño psicológico y el especialista nos aseguró que Tsuna-kun puede volverse extremadamente dependiente de la persona que le dé demasiada seguridad. –Kyoko miró la barra fijamente, una luz nueva brillo en sus pupilas ambarinas. –Y en vista que usted dudo desee tenerlo para siempre bajo su… protección, lo mejor es asegurarle que esto –ella hizo énfasis en esa palabra –es temporal y que él deberá marcharse una vez las cosas estén resueltas. –Ella elevó la mirada y juntó sus manos sobre su regazó. –Por favor, sea consciente que el caso de Tsuna-kun es… delicado.

Rebron cerró el refrigerador, de repente ya no tenía mucha hambre. –Ya se lo dije, le aseguré que esto sería temporal… inclusive le dije que lo mejor es que se fuera contigo, porque ahí tendría estabilidad. Es tu trabajo, así que no me involucres. –Tuvo la voz dura y baja.

Kyoko apretó los labios y se levantó precipitadamente. -¡Aceptó que fui yo quien le pidió que lo cuidara! –Ella empuñó las manos y apretó con fuerza, los nudillos blancos fue la muestra. –Pero bien pudo negarse. Sabe perfectamente que la situación de Tsuna-kun no es la mejor, su madre está muerta, su padre desaparecido y su mente es una laguna… No tiene idea de lo que sucede porque aún no comprende nada. –Sus puños se volvieron más suaves y de nuevo el brillo apareció, Rebron arrugó las cejas. Era el brillo de la identificación.

-No. La que no entiende nada aquí eres tú –Kyoko abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar sus palabras y el percibir el tonó oscuro en su voz, Reborn comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, hacia ella. –Tsunayoshi comprende lo que pasa aunque las cosas hayan pasado tan rápido, está confundido porque ahora que su madre no está no sabe en quien creer. ¿Realmente piensas que cree todo lo que suelta tu boca? –Se colocó frente a ella, su altura imponía y Kyoko se vio demasiado pequeña. –Por supuesto que no te cree nada, en sus quince años de vida estudio a una mujer y… puedo asegurar, que él sabe que mientes. –Ella retrocedió un paso, pero Reborn lo volvió a dar, más largo y más firme y la tenía contra la barra. –Mientras le dices que todo estará bien, él sabe que no, él no cree en ti porque tú misma no lo crees. Si él confió en mí aún después de conocerte significa que tu presencia no representó nada para él, que desconfió de ti. Obviamente está confundido porque la gente a su alrededor miente, porque nadie tiene la certeza de que algo vaya a salir bien –una sonrisa cruel surcó sus labios, Kyoko colocó las manos en la barra y empujó su cuerpo lejos, pero él simplemente tuvo que agacharse, sujetar la barra igualmente y pegarse hasta que sus cuerpos no tenían ni un milímetro de separación. –Y yo le he aseguro que todo va a salir bien. Así que has bien tu trabajo.

El brillo desapareció de su mirada y ella pareció entender que su caso no era similar al de Tsuna y que sin duda estaba equivocada, muy equivocada. Lentamente Reborn se apartó de ella y volvió a cocina, aunque no tenía hambre necesitaba comer, mañana tendría mucho trabajo con Mukuro, Bianchi y la información que llevará Kyôya.

Kyoko dobló las rodillas un poco, sus manos firmes en la barra y su mirada perdida en el suelo fue suficiente para Reborn.

-Como lo pensaba… él no puede permanecer aquí.

El murmullo que salió de su boca fue totalmente audible para Reborn, quien detuvo su marcha en el marco de madera y giró una vez más, Kyoko se irguió y lo miró.

-Recuérdelo… él es su trabajo al igual que él mío –Kyoko se dirigió hacia el sofá, tomó su bolso y se encamino a la salida, antes de irse se detuvo dramáticamente y habló de nuevo entre diente. –Esto va a ser un problema…

Kyoko cerró la puerta con suavidad, sus manos temblaron mientras giraba el pomo y siguieron temblando aún en el momento de cerrar. Reborn se recargó en el pilar y fue innecesario mirar hacia el pasillo de la habitación para saber que Tsuna estaba ahí.

-Acércate.

Ordenó secamente, Tsuna se separó de la pared y caminó hacia él, su posición era un poco encorvada y sus pasos eran suaves y lentos, todo en Tsuna siempre era así. El niño se detuvo frente a él y elevó la mirada a su dirección, la expectativa brillaba en sus ojos. Reborn dejó caer una pesada mano sobre su cabello y le cepillo las hebras castañas.

-¿Está mal?

Suave voz, murmullos vagos, Reborn tenía buen oído.

-¿Qué?

-Que no confíe en ella… ¿está mal?

Tsuna dio un paso más cerca y apoyó la cabeza contra su torso. -No… no está mal, ella… todos solo quieren ayudarte.

El niño se separó de su cuerpo y de su mano y sus ojos brillaron con lastima, lastima hacia sí mismo. –Pero es como tú dijiste. –Sus ojos vagaron con desesperación en todo el lugar. –Ellos dicen que todo estará bien, que una vez el caso termine, y sepan que pasó con mi mamá, todo estará bien, pero mienten, nadie sabe lo que pasara después… -su voz cortada y la mirada brillante, Reborn esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar. -Kyoko hablaba con… esa cosa y decía que mi estado no era bueno… ¡Que tendrían que trabajar en mí para que algún día saliera a la calle por mí mismo! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Lamentablemente, pese a escuchar eso, Reborn no podía sentir aún nada. -No hay nada malo en ti. En tu situación es normal que estés así. –Y de nuevo sintió que no quería estar ahí, pero no sabía a donde ir.

Tsuna lo miró, la mirada desesperada dejó de vagar y se centró sólo en él; le creía, cada palabra que salí de su boca, todo era creído por ese niño. Reborn le habría dicho que estaba equivocado, que no debería de confiar en su palabra, era un detective, sus palabras tenían que ser creíbles aunque fueran falsas, todo era parte de su trabajo. De nuevo, no podía decir nada de eso. Tsuna dio un paso cerca de él.

-Pero que es lo normal… ¿Qué es lo que realmente debería ser? –Reborn arrugó las cejas. –Dicen que es normal conmigo, que esto era de esperar… ¿Qué es realmente normal? ¿Por qué no puedo ser igual?

Un silencio pesado cayó en ese momento, Reborn notó que estaban muy solos y las palabras de Kyoko eran un poco más poderosas de lo que había creído. No había forma de hacer algo en contra de ello, era inesperado y por lo mismo no estaba seguro de que hacer.

-Ven aquí.

Sólo pudo compensar su silencio al dar el primer paso en su acercamiento, rodeo la figura menuda y lo apoyó en su contra, Tsuna lo rodeo igual y de nuevo escuchó sus lloriqueos.

Era casi imposible explicarle que lo normal era que su madre lo dejara afuera, que lo dejara conocer gente nueva, lugares nuevos y que ella no muriera de la forma en que lo hizo. Era imposible en ese momento porque Tsuna estaba demasiado alterado y lo que le sucediera sería su responsabilidad.

De nuevo, no pudo decir nada.

≈O=O≈

-La respuesta fue que Iemitsu Sawada lleva siete años fuera de Japón. Su nacionalidad es italiana, aunque se casó con Nana Sawada en Japón eso nunca cambió. –Alaude depositó la carta respuesta que había llegado en la mañana, Reborn la examinó con ojos veloces antes de dejarla de nuevo abajo.

-¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de Nana?

-Nana Kurokawa.

El ruido de zapatos contra el suelo liso y la voz impersonal fue el reconocimiento de Kyôya, ambos hermanos Hibari se dieron una mirada antes que el jefe de departamento se fuera y Hibari depositara un nuevo archivo en sus manos.

-Al principio me dijeron que la cuenta estaba a nombre de Nana, no le di importancia, sin embargo la cuenta se creó desde antes de su divorcio –Hibari señaló una hoja, era la copia del divorcio – y desde ese momento la cuenta fue creada con el nombre de soltera de Nana; Nana Kurokawa.

-¿Lograste averiguar quién hacia los depósitos?

-Lo hice. Los depósitos salen de Timoteo Sawada; se supone que es el padre de Iemitsu Sawada.

Bien, esto era inesperado. Desde el comienzo Reborn se figuró que el dinero venía de las manos de Iemitsu Sawada, después de todo era el padre y era imposible que no supiera sobre Tsuna, sin embargo esto daba, de nuevo, una nueva visión. Si Timoteo, el padre de Iemitsu, era quien daba el dinero a Nana… ¿Iemitsu sabía que tenía un hijo? Aunque la carta dijera que llevaba siete años fuera de Japón, no necesariamente tenía que saber sobre Tsuna.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Iemitsu Sawada.

-Hemos encontrado a Iemitsu Sawada.

Puede que estuviera demasiado metido en ese pensamiento que no escuchó los tacones blancos de la abogada contra el suelo liso; ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre un saco color beige, su tacón se movía inquietamente contra el suelo y una ceja negra estaba elegantemente alzada. Kyôya tenía arrugado el ceño, como siempre, gracias a él, había tenido una mala experiencia con Hana, Reborn se puso en pie y extendió la mano.

-Señorita abogada.

-Reborn, como siempre es un placer ayudarte en tus casos, sin embargo me temo que esta vez no podré representarte –Hana tomó su mano y luego ambos se soltaron.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hana dejó de mover el tacón y se paró erguida, Reborn la imitó igualmente. –Lo sabes, o tal vez aún no lo has notado. Soy Hana Kurokawa –el entendimiento cayó tanto en Reborn como en Kyôya, quien dejó de arrugar el ceño para mostrar un rostro estoico –Nana era mi hermana. -Reborn jaló la fedora hacia abajo, Hana volvió a encorvarse ligeramente. –Me gustaría saber todo lo que han averiguado hasta ahora.

-Eso es imposible si lo que dices es verdad –recalcó Hibar, de nuevo tenía el ceño arrugado.

-Soy un familiar, tengo derecho de saber.

-¿Qué hay con Iemitsu? –cortó Reborn antes que ambos comenzaran a ponerse a la ofensiva.

Hana cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. –Se comunicó conmigo hoy en la mañana, está enterado de que algo sucedió con Nana, pero no sabe qué. Vendrá a Tokio el miércoles; dentro de dos días –Hana volvió a cruzar los brazos. -¿Me podrían explicar ahora que ha sucedido?

Reborn silenció a Hibari colocando una mano sobre su boca. –Es bastante sencillo, murió por un cuchillo de cocina enterrado en el abdomen. No se sabe si lo hizo ella o alguien más, lo más preocupante es que Nana tenía un hijo –Hana arrugó las cejas en ese punto -… un hijo encerrado en un cuarto oculto.

Hana soltó un suspiro, sus dedos apretaron la tela de las mangas del saco. -Oh por Dios… ¿Y él cómo está?

-En casa de Reborn, siendo una molestia. –Kyôya logró quitarse las manos de Reborn y gruñó en advertencia al de la fedora; Hana alzó una ceja en dirección de Reborn. –Tú eres abogada, dile que lo que está haciendo está mal.

Hana descruzó los brazos. –Detesto estar de acuerdo con este mono, pero él tiene razón, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste algo así? Lo que estás haciendo va a crear problemas en el futuro. –Reborn no contestó nada, Hana soltó un suspiro. –Por… Realmente, contigo hay que golpearte para que te entre algo en la cabeza, en fin, tu problema. ¿Cómo está el niño?

Reborn elevó la fedora, su mirada negra quemó a Hana quien se movió en un estremecimiento. –Tiene quince años; una mentalidad de ocho y la apariencia de alguien de doce. No confía en la gente, de alguna forma tiene intuición y sabe cuándo le mienten.

Hana sonrió, su mirada se dirigió al suelo. –Se escucha como Nana, aunque era mi hermana mayor siempre fue una niña… -ella volvió al presenten mirando a Reborn. -¿Podré verlo?

-¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas acerca de Nana Kurokawa?

Hana arrugó la nariz, Reborn sonrió, bajó la fedora y su vista se vio oculta por la sombra perfilada. -¿Esa es tu condición para que pueda verlo? De todas maneras pensaba ayudar en tu caso, si no puedo hacerlo como una abogada intentaré darte la información que tengo.

Por eso le agradaba Hana, era una mujer lista y madura, nada comparado a Kyoko. –Eso sería bueno. –Dirigió la mirada en Kyôya. –Ve con Rokudo e investiguen sobre la llave, te veré aquí más tarde.

Hibari apretó los labios y gruñó algo entre dientes, muchas de las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron improperios que provocaron la risa tanto de Reborn como la de Hana, claro, ambos fueron disimulados y burlones, provocando que Hibari estrechara los ojos y se fuera. Era divertido hacer enojar a ese chico.

Hana dejó una sonrisa suave en su rostro. -¿Vamos a mi interrogación, detective?

Reborn sonrió. –Claro que sí, abogada.

Ambos caminaron con lentitud entre los pasillos, Reborn no dijo nada y de Hana sólo se escuchaban los tacones sobre las baldosas. Reborn se detuvo en la puerta de una sala de interrogatorio, Hana lo hizo detrás de él.

-Una vez estés ahí adentro te trataré como a cualquier otro involucrado, ¿correcto?

-Correcto –Hana asintió, se le notaba nerviosa, sin embargo era una mujer madura.

-Vamos entonces.

Las salas de interrogatorios siempre le parecieron burdas, frías e intimidantes, justo lo que se necesitaba para sacar la información, sin embargo cuando el interrogado era alguien como Hana sabía que nada de eso valía, sin embargo Reborn conocía la debilidad de esa mujer, su mirada. Hana estaba obsesionada con la madurez de la gente, al ser abogada, una mujer frívola y seria, la madurez era requisito indispensable en un hombre, pero cuando se trataba de él Hana no podía manejarlo, se sentía una niña. Y ese era justo su fuerte.

-Bien, comencemos Hana, ¿podrías contarme como conocía Nana a Iemitsu Sawada? –Reborn alzó la fedora ligeramente, el brillo oscuro de su mirada intimido ligeramente a Hana.

Hana colocó las manos sobre la mesa, primera muestra que sabía lo que hacía. –Nana quería mudarse a Tokio, ella estudio para ser pâtissier y quería trabajar en un restaurante. Mis padres se negaron, al ser la mayor la responsabilidad de mi hermana era casarse, pero Nana creía en el amor verdadero. Huyó –la voz de Hana bajó un poco de entonación y luego volvió a la normalidad –cuando se comunicó conmigo, un mes después, me contó que conoció a un tal Iemitsu Sawada en el aeropuerto… ella lo llamó amor a primera vista.

Lo mismo que le dijo Haru. -¿Qué hicieron tus padres cuando supieron que Nana iba a casarse?

Hana movió ligeramente la cabeza. –Ellos no lo supieron hasta que fue el día de la boda. Valamos hasta Tokio, pero ya era tarde, Nana estaba casada con Iemitsu, mis padres dejaron de considerarla su hija y volvimos a Hokkaido.

Clásico de una familia japonesa, dejar a los hijos si no cumplen las expectativas. -¿Seguiste comunicándote con Nana?

-Sí, me llamaba al teléfono y también me mandaba mensajes. Hablaba mucho de Iemitsu, era una buena persona y realmente la amaba –ahora no estaba tan segura –sin embargo… creo que me mencionó que tuvo problemas con Iemitsu.

Reborn entrecerró los ojos. -¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Hana negó con la mano derecha. –No te confundas, no se trata de él, él era bueno, se trataba de su padre. Al igual que mis padres, Sawada Timoteo estaba en contra del matrimonio; él quería que se divorciaran pronto.

Tal vez y si era como había creído, tal vez Timoteo compró a Nana para separarla de su hijo. -¿Por qué?

Hana juntó las manos, primera muestra de nerviosismo. –No lo sé… bueno, Nana siempre fue muy ambigua. Decía que Iemitsu tenía un futuro que se perdería a su lado y que Timoteo quería lo mejor para él, sin embargo ella no podía aceptar que utilizaran a Iemitsu. Poco después ella me contó que se estaba divorciando.

Así que todo se debió a Timoteo. -¿Ella te contó sobre su hijo?

-Nana nunca dijo nada –Hana separó las manos. –Si lo hubiera sabido… habría insistido a mis padres que la dejaran volver… -una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios. –Claro… Nana no lo hubiera aceptado. –Hana se irguió en la silla, sus ojos fijos en la madera de la mesa. –Nana no quería volver a casa… me imagino que no quería que mis padres supieran sobre su fracaso…

Fracaso… no creía que fuera simple fracaso. -¿Qué sucedió entre Nana e Iemitsu después de su divorcio?

-Desde el principio las cosas no fueron bien, o eso entendí, como dije, Iemitsu fue bueno, pero el padre de él molestaba constantemente. Nana me dijo que se mudó a una casita en una pequeña sección de Tokio y que veía poco a Iemitsu. –Hana volvió a juntar las manos, parecía más tranquila. –Después del divorcio se vieron varias veces, Iemitsu quería saber que ella estuviera bien y Nana permitió que se vieran, pero contadas ocasiones. –Hana apretó los dedos entre sí. –Pero desde hace seis años Nana dejó de comunicarse conmigo y aunque traté de averiguar que pasaba… fue imposible, Nana había desaparecido. –De nuevo separó las manos y se escuchó como su tacón chocó contra el suelo antes de que se reacomodará en la silla. –Intenté buscar la dirección de ella, pero me fue imposible. Acababa de comenzar a trabajar en un despachó, poco después, fui contratada aquí.

-… estás aquí porque esperabas encontrarla.

Hana pareció volverse mucho más madura, más cansada y más guapa. –Sí y no. Siempre quise salir de casa, como lo hizo Nana, cuando supe que ella había desaparecido yo ya vivía en Tokio, en parte fue por saber más de ella, otra parte fue porque quería trabajar aquí.

Reborn se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, ocultó su mirada de Hana. -¿Nana mencionó algo sospechoso? –Hana alzó una ceja ante la ambigua pregunta. –¿Dijo si la perseguían… o sí tuvo un mal trato?

Hana negó con la cabeza. –No que yo supiera, Nana sólo hablaba de las cosas buenas que pasaban en su vida… ni siquiera sabía que tuviera a un niño… -Hana lo miró fijamente en ese momento. –Reborn… te consideró un detective formidable, capaz de entrar y salir de cualquier situación… Por lo mismo te sugiero que des a ese niño a los asistentes sociales. Si ese niño es como me lo pintas… no es recomendable estar con él. Te podrías meter en problemas.

Reborn alzó la fedora, mostró todo el poder de su mirada. –Escucha, ese niño no me meterá en problemas, lo que suceda voy a controlarlo… Nada va a suceder que yo no haya visto antes.

Hana sonrió, su mirada ahora centrada en él, un brillo de entendimiento surgió en su mirada, Reborn odiaba el entendimiento, porque nadie realmente podía entender a otro, nadie.

-Reborn… nunca digas algo así, eso no está seguro. Lo hermoso del mundo es que hay muchas cosas aún por verse. Al final… no eres tan diferente de todos esos tercos monos.

Reborn bajó la fedora, satisfecho con el hecho de que Hana aprendió a evadir su mirada. –Lo que sea. Si quieres verlo puedes ir a mi departamento… pero la asistente social dijo que no podías intentar sacarle información.

-Yo soy la abogada aquí y sé que puedo y no hacer. Por cierto, hazle caso, parece ser una chica sensata.

Reborn sonrió con arrogancia. –Claro.

Hana arrugó la nariz. -¿No escuchas algo?

Reborn alzó una ceja y fue cuando sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se levantó de su silla y sacó su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, Hana no evitó mirarlo con curiosidad, es más, juntó las manos en su mentón y apoyó este entre los dedos.

-¿Kyôya?

-Mucho mejor, Mukuro. –Reborn entornó los ojos. –Ven pronto, hay algo que tienes que ver.

Tan rápido como empezó la llamada esta terminó. Reborn guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Hana le miraba atentamente, los ojos curiosos sobre su figura.

-Nos vemos. Sin esperar respuesta se encaminó a la salida de la sala de interrogatorios.

Hana habló, su voz clara y suave llamó su atención. -Claro, iré pronto a visitarlos.

Reborn se detuvo en la entrada. –Estaremos esperando.

≈O=O≈

Como siempre, la casa de Nana se encontraba en una atmosfera suave y misteriosa, Reborn miró hacia la casa de Haru antes de entrar a la que fue de Nana, esta vez no habían cortinas corridas y el auto rojo en el garaje que recordaba no estaba, se imaginó que la chica no estaría, una pena porque quería verla y hacerle un nuevo interrogatorio. La casa seguía tapizada con cintas amarillas de precaución, Reborn pasó por debajo de ellas y entró.

Mukuro estaba en el sofá, sentado mientras bebía agua de una botella, Kyôya estaba pegado a una pared contraria, tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba música desde su celular, se podía escuchar la música alta de un grupo de pop, supuso que hacia hasta lo imposible para ignorar a Rokudo.

-Hey, Reborn.

Mukuro le sonrió con malicia y arrogancia ya innatas en él. Hibari se quitó los audífonos y apagó la música, por otro lado Mukuro se puso en pie y se dirigió a él.

-Tu compañero es un aburrido, como se esperaba de Kyôya –el más joven arrugó la nariz y miró a ambos con ojos irritados. –Vamos entonces.

La sangre continuaba en el mismo lugar, así como el olor a dulce y a hogar, era bastante contradictorio si le preguntaban. Mukuro subió las escaleras de la casa y abrió la segunda puerta de la derecha, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía y Reborn entornó los ojos antes de dirigir una mirada hacia Kyôya, sin embargo él parecía igual de ignorante en el tema.

-Bien, se estarán preguntando, ¿qué significa esto? Pues, es sencillo. ¿Puedes ver la pared de ahí? –Mukuro señaló la pared, estaba revestida con tapiz azul a rayas con diferentes tonos, Reborn dirigió la mirada al igual que Kyôya. –Esta habitación fue ocupada con anterioridad y me di cuenta que todo lo que pudo estar aquí, es lo mismo que pasó a la habitación escondida. –Reborn arrugó el ceño, esa información seguía sin serle de mucha utilidad, la sonrisa de Mukuro se ensanchó. –Pero lo más divertido no es eso, sino… aquí.

Mukuro se acercó al tapiz y comenzó a desprenderlo, un agujero comenzó a verse, Reborn se acercó al igual que Kyóya. Lo que había adentró provocó que entrecerrara los ojos.

-Ya veo…

-No me esperaba que se tratara de esto, pero pude notar que esta parte del tapiz fue sobre puesta, mira, los bordes sobresalen, aunque fue un buen trabajo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que esta parte no coincidía.

En el agujero había un montón de dinero, dólares y dólares, podría jurar que ahí había, al menos, dos millones. Reborn sacó un fajo de billetes y lo miró con atención.

No comprendía nada.

≈O=O≈

Reborn llegó a casa bastante temprano, el Sol aún mostraba rayos rojizos y el cielo en el oeste se veía ligeramente morado, se quitó la fedora y se tiró en el sofá, en la punta contraría que en la que se encontraba durmiendo Tsuna. Cuando su cuerpo rebotó contra los cojines Tsuna abrió los ojos y lo miró, gateo en su dirección y dejó caer su cuerpo contra su costado.

-Bienvenido a casa Reborn.

-Hmm.

Esta vez fue mucho más sencillo dejar caer la mano contra sus cabellos castaños y sentir la suavidad de las hebras pasar contra sus dedos, Tsuna mantenía su rostro pegado en su pecho.

-Tsuna… -al carajo las reglas, a él ni siquiera le gustaban. -¿Alguna vez saliste de ese lugar?

-Sí.

Tsuna susurró, Reborn paró su caricia, pero enseguida continuó. -¿Y adónde te llevaron?

-No me acuerdo… no lo recuerdo.

Reborn rodeo sus hombros y con la otra mano continuó acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Siempre viviste ahí, en ese lugar?

Tsuna movió su cabeza, Reborn supuso que se trataba de una negación. –Antes podía ver por la ventana… entonces salí y luego mamá me llevó a ese lugar… era aburrido al principio, pero después me acostumbre.

-¿Estás bien?

Tsuna asintió.

-Sí… estoy bien.

Reborn cerró los ojos, nunca había sentido tanta amargura por un caso.

Sin embargo… esto era nuevo para él.

Desagradable.

~0~

_Pienso que la actitud de Hibari es como la de un gatito, se enoja y refunfuña, pero no pasa a mayores porque le da pereza, también tiene que ver que a veces me confundo y pienso en él como una chica._

_**MissDinosaur:**__ Debes comer bien! Puedes dejar el capítulo para más tarde, no se moverá de donde está. Por supuesto, es obvio que es un problema, es obvio para todos, pero como Reborn dijo, que lo sepa no significa que no lo vaya a hacer. __**Yunmoon: **__¡Verdad que es hermoso! Yo morí cuando terminó, fue un fic hermoso. __**Ophelie K Burke: **__Tsuna es un problema porque forma parte de un caso, recuerdo un capítulo que vi de LyO UVE en el que uno de los detectives se interesa demasiado en una chica que fue adoptada, al final hizo demasiado por ella y le dio falsas esperanzas, siento que la niña fue dañada, por eso es un problema, los niños son muy fáciles de enredar, inclusive sin que se note, por eso mismo es un problema; además, estar demasiado ligada a una víctima te vuelve demasiado objetivo y el trabajo se puede volver inútil. No, nada de mafia, aquí estamos tranquilos con personas tranquilas y felices. Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido, el banco tiene cierto código de confidencialidad, no pueden revelar cierta información, así que hasta los policías deben de tener una orden para poder conseguir información… me contaron. __**Alizee Carpoid: **__Reborn es muy realista, pero a diferencia de Hibari tiene experiencia, por ello ya no toma las cosas tan literal, Hibari, no sé si se ha notado, es un detective nuevo, inclusive podría ser en entrenamiento, por ello es tan realista, la mayoría en el comienzo sigue al pie de la letra lar reglas, pero con experiencia consiguen darse cuenta que no todas las reglas ayudan con el trabajo (Reborn lo sabe). Nada de pasado turbio, pero imagínate, dos seres retorcidos, en un mismo equipo… no, no, simplemente debían de terminar. Bueno, claro, ahí existe algo de 'pega'. Nana es misteriosa, a mí siempre me pareció sospechosa, porque parece que no sabe nada y a la vez todo. __**Mimistr: **__Buenos puntos de vista y en todos tienes un punto, claro, Nana es sospechosa y de ahí viene el título, esto es una paradoja porque nada cumple las reglas esenciales, aunque para todos Nana es buena tenía muchos secretos. __**CatunaCaty: **__Aunque llegaremos al punto que parezca que el caso está resuelto, realmente no lo estará, el título del fic revela eso y mucho más._

_Nana es misteriosa, véanla en retrospectiva y entenderán._

_**-Nixse**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Sol de noviembre en verano

* * *

Tsuna tenía una forma peculiar de dormir; se colocaba casi en el centro de la cama, como si su cuerpo calculara el centroide del objeto, sus manos se pagaban a su pecho al igual que sus rodillas y la barbilla se acercaba hacia su pecho; pero esta noche Tsuna rodeo a Reborn con los brazos y apretó sus rodillas contra el costado del detective; dormía tranquilamente y pesadamente; un sueño profundo y relajado. Reborn se irguió en su lugar separándose del infante, pasó los dedos por el cabello negro.

Se sorprendía de haberse dormido hasta las ocho.

Regularmente Reborn dormía de cuatro a cinco horas; dormía en la madrugada y despertaba temprano en la mañana, antes de las siete casi siempre. Mucho tenía que ver con el oficio, el ver tantos crímenes solía causar malos sueños, Reborn siempre tenía de esos. Un par de investigaciones le llevaron a notar que si dormía menos de cinco horas y mantenía su mente alerta era casi imposible caer en la fase REM; Reborn descubrió que para tener un sueño confortable no necesitaba llegar a la fase REM, bastaba llegar a la etapa del Sueño Delta y en esta fase raramente se tenían sueños.

Sin embargo hoy había llegado a la fase REM y su sueño había sido todo sobre el niño a su lado.

Había soñado a Tsuna encerrado en esa habitación, solo, acostado en la cama mientras leía algún libro o miraba el techo con aturdimiento. Vivir encerrado, en un lugar sin ventanas, sin hacer actividades, sin luz, sin nada; sin vida. ¿Cuánto realmente recordaba Tsuna de su vida? ¿Cuántas veces llegó a fase REM? ¿Cuánto de lo que recordaba era real y cuanto eran sueños?

Tsuna abrió los ojos, sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Reborn y sus piernas aún pegadas en su cuerpo. Hizo un movimiento con todo el cuerpo, se extendió como un gato y se sentó, dejó caer su peso contra el costado de Reborn, sus pieles se tocaron. Reborn no llevaba camisa y la camiseta del castaño no tenía mangas.

—Me gusta tu calor —la voz de Tsuna le arrulló, suavemente, delicadamente y un poco ronco; Reborn se relajó contra la piel caliente. —El calor de mamá era asfixiante… a veces no quería que me tocara: tenía miedo. —Los dedos suaves de Tsuna se cerraron en torno a su codo, lo sintió más cerca. —¿Cuándo me tendré que ir?

Sintió un cambió en la presión de su propio cuerpo; su brazo se tensó, los dedos del castaño se enterraron más contra su piel. —Cuando quieras —desató los dedos de su codo y dejó caer los pies por el borde de la cama —en el momento que quieras marcharte puedes llamar a Kyoko, ¿ella te ha dado su número?

—Yo no quiero irme con ella. —Tsuna se levantó, su cuerpo temblaba. —Ella… sé que no es mala, pero yo no quiero irme con ella… No quiero irme de aquí. Quiero estar contigo.

Reborn no quería entrar en discusiones con él ahora, realmente no. —Voy a preparar el desayuno —soltó, suavemente, cepillo sus hebras con los dedos y se levantó.

—Te quiero Reborn. —Así como lo dijo fue como saltó de la cama y lo abrazó; probablemente fue el momento e incluso pudo haber sido su instinto, pero Reborn lo sintió. —Yo… te quiero.

Susurro.

Un abrazo.

Reborn giró entre los brazos del niño, el niño frente a él, su rostro ocultó contra el pecho del detective; Tsuna no se movió, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, sin esperar nada o tal vez esperándolo todo, de cualquier forma Reborn no sabía que ofrecerle pero si sabía que decirle. Sin embargo no quería decir nada. Era tan fácil como decir adiós y dejarlo marchar; obligarlo a irse y vivir una vida; la vida como la conocía.

Pero no sabía si la vida como la conocía era la vida que realmente quería.

Acarició su cabeza; —Eso es bueno, voy por el desayuno.

Si Tsuna obtuvo lo que quería, no lo supo. Reborn se apartó, giró y se fue. Tan simple y sencillo como sonaba, pero todo era bastante complicado, mucho más complicado de lo que debió de haber sido (normalmente).

Todo fue peor en cuanto los ojos tormenta de Hibari se pasaron en él.

Kyôya mantenía la espalda pegada en la encimera, con una taza de café negro en la mano; su ceño fruncido, como era naturalmente, y una mirada acusadora. No tenía camisa y el pelinegro más joven pareció notar eso al momento; Reborn pasó la mano por su cabello y observó la cafetera, el agua ya no estaba hirviendo pero estaba caliente. Se acercó y sus pies descalzos contra el suelo hicieron un ruido que parecieron alentar a Hibari.

—¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? Pensé que lo mantendrías en el sofá.

—Es un niño.

—¿Dónde está? —Kyôya se irguió contra la encimera, sus dedos apretando con fuerza la taza violeta. —¿Dormiste con él? —el tonó de su voz fue suficiente para entender que lo estaba acusando; Reborn arrugó la nariz como si oliera algo realmente repugnante alrededor de Kyôya.

—No sé lo que estás intentando decir; pero sí, dormimos juntos.

La taza fue arrojada a la pared al lado de la cabeza de Reborn, pero el detective no sé movió. —¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Te lo advertí! Si tus sentimientos interfieren con el caso… vas a lamentarlo.

—Te lo repito, no sé qué estás intentando decir. —el líquido de la taza se derramó por su pared, el líquido café hizo finas líneas hasta llegar al suelo; la irritación se manifestó en su rostro y el enfado se arremolinó en su interior. —Y vas a pagar esa taza y limpiar lo que ensuciaste.

—No voy a limpiar nada. —Gruñó, la irritación y algo más brillando dentro de la tormenta de sus ojos. —Me llevaré a ese niño ahora; te parezca o no. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Cuando me pusieron de compañero contigo pensé que todo saldría bien; tienes más experiencia que mi hermano Alaude y eso es decir demasiado; la fiscal, Kurokawa, admira tu trabajo; inclusive Bianchi Gokudera, conocida por haber sido médico en la mafia italiana, vino contigo porque quiso trabajar a tu lado. —Resentimiento en su mirada fue lo que siguió; realmente Kyôya mostraba demasiado sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos. —No pensé que tus sentimientos serían el final de tu trabajo.

Reborn no usaba fedora a los veinte, sin embargo, cuando conoció a Luce decidió que quería usar algo que escondiera su alma; los ojos eran las puertas del alma y el alma de Reborn era oscura, fría y aterradora; cuando Luce lo conoció le dijo que su alma era muy especial y sus ojos la mostraban abiertamente. Entonces la fedora se volvió parte de su vida y cuando la elevaba y mostraba sus ojos significaba que estaba condenando el objetivo de su mirada. Kyôya, con todas sus palabras, estaba condenado en ese momento.

Kyôya disimulo su miedo, sus ojos no lo lograron. Reborn dio dos pasos más cerca, un metro los separaba. —Hablas mucho, ya deberías de saber que no voy a perder mi trabajo por un insignificante niño. La razón por la que te preocupa tanto es porque te sientes atraído a mí —los ojos tormenta vibraron antes que Kyôya retrocediera y se pegara a sí mismo, inconscientemente, contra la encimera —no lo debiste de haber hecho… Kyôya.

Reborn no lo esperaba, pero sucedió. Kyôya frunció el ceño y en un arrebató lo jaló del brazo y estrelló su boca contra la suya. Besó con agresión su boca y Reborn respondió sujetándolo del rostro y haciéndolo retroceder hasta la encimera; Kyôya no le gustaba y era obvio que Reborn no era la persona que Kyôya amaba. Fue euforia del momento mezclada con rabia acumulada; fue atracción desmedida y dominio arraigado.

Reborn dominó, como era de esperarse, y dejó fuera a Kyôya mucho más rápido de lo que esperó. Los veinticuatro años de Kyôya no eran nada con los veintiocho años de Reborn; ni los veintisiete años de Alaude podían hacerle competencia; tan simple y conciso como era.

Kyôya se tambaleo contra la encimera cuando Reborn lo soltó, sus dedos se sujetaron del borde y lo miró con odio, un brillo de rabia que hizo su pupila tormenta como si cayeran rayos dentro de sus ojos. Fue atractivo para Reborn, sin embargo tomó una taza del escurridor y se dirigió a la cafetera; ignorando lo demás.

—Entrégalo. —La voz de Kyôya tembló en su garganta, sin embargo hizo un gran esfuerzo en disimularlo y en sonar seguro; lástima que en ese momento ya había perdido y ahora sólo le quedaba sujetar lo que le tocaba; y Kyôya se encargó de salvar un poco de su orgullo al erguirse en su lugar.

—Cállate; si no tienes nada importante que decir sobre nuestro caso lárgate —llenó la taza hasta el borde y se bebió el café tal cual; el agua recorrió su garganta con amargura y calor. —¿Tienes algo?

Un gruñido salió de la boca del más joven. —Gokudera Bianchi tiene nueva información y quiere hablarlo contigo. Rokudo continúa investigando la casa; Yamamoto está interesado en hacer una visita a Tsunayoshi, como psicólogo especializado en niños quiere hacer un examen de rutina. Sasagawa Kyoko no ha dejado de llamar en la oficina —por último Kyôya desvió la cabeza. —Un vuelo desde Italia está en camino, según los registros en ese vuelo viaja Sawada Iemitsu.

—¿Qué hay sobre Haru Miura? —Un gesto en el rostro de Kyôya hizo notar a Reborn que su compañero aún no estaba contento en investigar a la chica.

—Como te dije, veinticinco años, terminó la carrera de Derecho y se está especializando en Fiscal; su madre falleció el día en el que nació. Su padre vive con ella; no tiene hermanos, se sabe que no tiene contacto con su familia; curiosamente encontré que es amiga de Kyoko Sasagawa al igual que de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Valla, el mundo era un pañuelo. —¿Qué hace su padre?

Hibari sonrió. —Es médico oncólogo en el hospital 18 al norte de Tokio.

Reborn entrecerró los ojos. ¿Coincidencia? No. Las coincidencias no existían. Que el padre de Miura Haru resultara ser médico en el mismo hospital en el que Nana había tenido a su hijo y que Nana viviera frente a la casa de ese hombre debía de significar que él sabía sobre Tsunayoshi.

El hospital 18 que se encontraba situado en el norte de Tokio antes de llegar a Sáitama y Chiba era un hospital pequeño y reconocido por su alta tecnología; era un hospital excesivamente caro y muy regularizado (exclusivo), la información de los pacientes estaba muy protegida y sólo se podía obtener información de ellos por una orden judicial; para obtener la información del lugar en el que Tsunayoshi había nacido un juez había expedido una orden en la cual se pedía a todos los hospitales dentro de Tokio buscar información sobre Tsunayoshi Sawada; el hospital 18, cual nombre era Dalamb; fue el último en rendir la información, el director no sólo se mostró hostil, si no que pidió mantener la información lo más confidencial que se pudiera.

Lo que indicó a Reborn que Nana debió de haber pagado mucho para que se ocultará la información del nacimiento de Tsunayoshi, de otra forma el gobierno japonés hubiera enviado notificaciones a Nana para registrar al niño. Pero Nana nunca registró a Tsunayoshi y la única información de su existencia la ocultó ese hospital. Claramente trabajaban bajo la superficie también, ya que, pese a saberse esto (totalmente ilegal, el esconder este tipo de información era más que ilegal), el hospital continuó trabajando con regularidad.

¿Iemitsu sabría sobre su hijo?

Hana había dicho que Nana continuó viendo a su esposo aún después del divorcio, lo que indicaba que Iemitsu debió de haber sabido sobre Tsuna, la fotografía que habían encontrado del niño mostraba que no estuvo toda su vida en ese almacén, además de lo dicho por Rokudo; la habitación vacía del primer piso estuvo ocupada por un tiempo y todo indicaba que la ocupó Tsuna.

Pero volviendo con el padre de Miura; ese hombre, definitivamente, debía de saber mucho sobre el caso de Nana, dejaba a su hija acercarse a la mujer. Ese hombre debía de ser investigado cuanto antes.

—Llama a Kyoko y dile que Yamamoto va a examinar a Tsunayoshi, también háblale sobre Luce; me interesa más que ella vea al niño. —Reborn dejó la taza sobre la barra para desayunar y se encaminó a su habitación. —Dijo que no podíamos hacer preguntas a Tsunayoshi a menos que tuviéramos supervisión. Voy a tomar un baño, iremos primero a ver a Bianchi y luego partiremos a casa de Miura. Vuelvo enseguida —mandó una mirada al pelinegro más joven, Kyôya arrugó el entrecejo, pero asintió.

—Tengo información sobre la llave; —Hibari arrugó el entrecejo, Reorn se detuvo —envié la llave a Spanner e Irie. —La mueca de desagrado de sus labios fue suficiente para notar que era uno de los tantos que odiaba. —En todo Japón existen pequeños negocios que se encargan del guardado de objetos.

—¿Similar al servicio de los bancos, cajas fuertes?

—Sí. Pero estos pequeños negocios son más bien… lockers; guardan objetos pequeños, no muy caros. Estos negocios sólo venden un locker por persona y el locker no mide más que unos 30x20. —Reborn se recargó contra el marco de la cocina, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. —Se tiene que pagar por adelantado y todos los contratos hechos se hacen vía tarjeta de crédito. —Kyôya sonrió. —Spanner fue quien recordó el negocio y reconoció enseguida la llave.

—Así que… Nana Sawada todavía tiene algunos secretos. Esta mujer guardaba más cosas de las que pensaba. —Reborn se separó de la pared, sus ojos negros se centraron en los ojos tormenta de Kyôya. —Te dejo a cargo de la llave yo iré a ver a Bianchi; pero llama a Kyoko, eso todavía está en tus manos.

—Seguro es una mujer sensata —su voz salió baja y entre dientes, como si en lugar de haberlo dicho eso hubiera querido gruñir un 'vete al diablo'.

—Ajá, como todas las mujeres, insoportablemente sensata, me gustaría que se callara. Pero a diferencia de ti a ella no voy a besarla —una sonrisa burlona bailo en su boca, Kyôya gruñó algo más antes de encaminarse a la sala, pero tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

Tan fácil manipularlo; ni Tsunayoshi era así de sencillo.

El camino a la habitación, desde la cocina, era caminar todo derecho, irse al pasillo de la derecha y detenerse en la primera puerta de la izquierda; sentado en el borde de la cama, con los pies moviéndose inquietamente, Tsunayoshi lo miró. Reborn se acercó al armario y alzó una ceja cuando lo abrió; tres mudas de ropa infantiles se encontraban colgadas perfectamente al lado de sus trajes y debajo de ellas dos pares diferentes de zapatos. Reborn tomó el segundo gancho y las zapatillas deportivas, también sacó un traje para él y calzoncillos para ambos; todo lo dejó en la cama.

—Voy a tomar un baño, cuando salgo tomaras uno tú. Hoy vamos a salir.

Tsunayoshi se dejó caer de la cama, sus rodillas temblaron por el peso pero se mantuvo en su lugar, lo miró con una sonrisa. —¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

Sí Kyôya no estuviera, eso sería más rápido. —No, debes de tener tu propio espacio en esos aspectos, ¿bien?

—Oh —Tsuna caminó, sus pasos seguían siendo patosos, aunque su caminar era más rápido que los primeros días que lo conoció. —Bien. —Se removió a su lado, movió su pie nerviosamente y lo miró. —¿Kyôya sigue aquí? —Asintió —Y-ya veo… entonces me quedaré aquí a esperarte.

Soltó una risa, ronca y a la vez suave. —Se irá pronto, así que cuando se vaya podrás salir de aquí. De cualquier forma, no me tardaré.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto Reborn miró hacia la sala, podía ver a Kyôya moviéndose con el teléfono en la mano y el ceño fruncido, la burla bailo en sus ojos y se dirigió al baño. Hoy quería probar algo con Tsuna; contando que el menor siempre estuvo encerrado salir podría significar un reto para él, por lo mismo Reborn quería saber que tan trastornado estaría. Recordaba que el día que se conocieron, cuando lo llevó a su casa en un auto patrulla, el menor se había quedado dormido al instante; cosa que indicaba que su sistema estaba acostumbrado al reposo. Pero hoy irían caminando hasta el trabajo.

A su vez, quería llevar a Tsuna con nuevas personas, no es que el trabajo de Yamamoto fuera malo, pero Luce, antes de ser psicóloga de adultos, se había especializado en los niños, al quedar embarazada había decidido tomar otra especialización, una mujer embarazada perdía objetividad, ella le dijo algo similar. Sin embargo tenía una larga experiencia con niños y quería escuchar el punto de vista de ella sobre Tsuna y sobre su desarrollo. Para lograr todo eso, no podía hacerlo de la forma ilegal (aunque sería la más rápida y menos irritante), Kyoko, que se encargaba del especialmente del caso de Tsunayoshi, tenía que estar presente, ella o alguien más con el fin de hacer verídico todo lo que el niño dijera.

A veces Reborn se cansaba de su trabajo.

Salió del baño y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando vio a Kyôya frente a Tsuna frente a la puerta de su habitación, el mayor hincado sobre la rodilla derecha y el menor sujetando el rostro de su compañero por las mejillas; una fina ceja negra se alzó cuando notó que el pelinegro más joven arrugaba la nariz y se levantaba rápidamente; Kyôya lo miró profundamente antes de girar sobre sí mismo e irse. Tsuna giró también y le sonrió, la inocencia de su mirada mandó un escalofrió en toda su columna.

Casi parecía que no había vivido una vida sin alas.

—¿Sucedió algo mientras me daba un baño?

El castaño asintió, sus ojos brillaban. —Dijo que si quería irme con él, pero le dije que no. —El rostro de Tsuna perdió la sonrisa. —Dice que voy a arruinar su trabajo y yo le dije que no era mi intención; creo que se molestó cuando le dije que era muy amable por preocuparse por ti.

Había algo curioso en Tsunayoshi, además de su forma de dormir; sus ojos. Cuando Reborn lo vio por primera vez (el día que su caso se abrió), aquella noche de luna menguante sintió como se clavaban en él era pesado y asfixiante; casi abrumador.

—Toma tu baño.

Mientras la sonrisa bailaba en sus labios los grandes ojos de Tsuna tomaron un brillo peculiar; parecían esclarecerse como las mañanas de noviembre; de repente agosto le pareció noviembre; frío, fresco y cómodo. Tsunayoshi sonrió con simpatía, sus pies descalzos hacían un ruido seco sobre el suelo.

—Sí…

≈O=O≈

Kyoko llegó minutos después que Kyôya se fue, junto con ella llegó la misma mujer que le recibió aquella vez; la mujer del cabello oscuro y ondulado, era mucho más grande que Kyoko y parecía respirar algo desagradable ya que tenía la nariz arrugada con desagrado, su nombre era Mina y parecía tener un odio por los detectives… o por él.

Reborn dejó a Tsuna con Yamamoto y las dos mujeres mientras él se encaminaba al espacio de Bianchi. La chica ya se encontraba en su oficina cuando él llegó. Bianchi tenía una seria de documentos dispersos en todo el escritorio y unos más en el suelo, sus miradas se conectaron y ella sonrió. Una lástima que se hubiera casado, ya no se notaba toda la sensualidad de años atrás, cuando fueron novios.

—Me alegra verte, encontré muchas cosas nuevas estudiando un poco más el cuerpo, hice más muestras. No tienes ni idea de lo que encontré. —Ella empujó varios documentos a la orilla y sólo dejó al frente una carpeta verde oscuro. —Antes que nada, cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Nana Sawada llevaba menos de dos horas muertas.

Reborn alzó una ceja. —No lo creo… La historia de Haru Miura y Tsunayoshi coinciden en una sola cosa: Nana Sawada llevaba dos días sin aparecer.

—Creo conocer la razón, los moretones me lo confirmaron —Bianchi se pasó el pelo hacia atrás —Nana Sawada tenía leucemia mieloide aguda; y creo que ya estaba bastante avanzada. —Reborn colocó una mano sobre la silla delante del escritorio de Bianchi. —Por un momento di por hecho que los moretones eran de agresión, estaba equivocada.

—Pero… ¿las cuerdas?

—Eran manos —Bianchi mostró de nuevo las marcas, eran marcas de rallas entre sus brazos. —Dado el tamaño, me di cuenta que ella misma las provocó; ya no estoy segura de que existiera agresión.

—Miura dijo que una vez al mes Nana estaba muy dañada… Luce, su psicóloga, dijo lo mismo.

—La leucemia mieloide aguda incluye como signos la formación fácil de hematomas; ella pudo golpearse con algo, algún choque o ella mis herirse… dado el grado de daño, los estudios lanzaron que su leucemia era avanzada, pero resiente; Nana nunca tomó un tratamiento y eso provocó que la leucemia corriera sin freno.

—¿Desde cuándo crees que comenzó su leucemia?

—Un año por lo mucho; inclusive menos de medio año. Cuando la leucemia es detectada debe de comenzarse con un tratamiento o la dejarás circular por todo tu cuerpo, en vista que ella ignoró sus síntomas la leucemia sólo se agravó. Vivía en estrés y miedo; ella podía morir en cualquier momento con o sin ese cuchillo.

Bien, las pruebas de que alguien la agredía estaban lejos de cuestión, Nana con leucemia era algo inesperado. Sin embargo debía de saber desde cuando Nana tenía la leucemia y desde cuándo comenzó a aparecer con moretones en el cuerpo. Si las fecha coincidían poco a poco el caso acabaría en Nana suicidándose.

Pero las cosas no podían terminar así.

—¿Crees que algún golpe en su cuerpo fue hecho por alguien más que no fuera ella?

Bianchi le miró, enigmática y sensual, como siempre. —¿Quieres encontrar a un culpable, no? —Reborn no respondió, Bianchi sonrió. —¿Y si no lo hubiera? ¿No creerías que esa mujer enloqueció y se mató? Eso podría ser probable, una vida como la de ella… no, no.

—Tenía un hijo.

La suspicacia brinco en los ojos oliva de Bianchi. —Oh, así que todo se trata del pequeño. ¿Es lindo? Creo que alguien está perdiendo la objetividad en su trabajo. ¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a la unidad de victimas especiales? VI a Hayato llorando ayer, una niña apareció muerta y todo dio por hecho que ella se suicidó porque su padre abusó de ella, una situación lamentable.

—Tu percepción de tu alrededor es perfecto para los muertos, Bianchi; ahora deja a los que sienten que arreglen los problemas.

Ella amplió la sonrisa. —Así que, tú también sientes. Mi querido Reborn, siempre di por hecho que si no era un detective serías un precioso sicario. Tus sentimientos son tan grandes como el color en tu pupila.

Reborn bajó su fedora. —Tú sabes querida, no soy de piedra.

—No, sin duda no tenía ni idea. —Bianchi se irguió en la silla. —Respecto al corte, ella pudo salvarse. —Reborn alzó una ceja. —Por los exámenes concluí que Nana recibió la herida y aunque atravesó órganos ella podría seguir viva, resistir un poco hasta que llegaran esos oficiales; la leucemia fue la que terminó su vida, el cuchillo sólo la impulsó. —Ella vagó su mirada hasta detenerse en una hoja de papel. —Además… he notado que la hoja del cuchillo no coincidía con el corte original.

Eso lo llamó. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes de estar ese cuchillo ella fue herida con otra arma, una navaja de una hoja más pequeña, luego se le incrustó el cuchillo. Hubo dos fases en su muerte; ella tenía una ligera contusión en la cabeza, lo que indica que antes o después de morir ella fue golpeada en la nuca; luego está el corte. —Bianchi sonrió. —Para ser franca, no sé qué la mató, el golpe o la herida; pudo haber sido cualquiera.

—Bien.

—¿Sabes si se hicieron exámenes en Tsunayoshi? Dado el problema que tuvo Nana Sawada Tsunayoshi podría tener leucemia o algún otro problema.

—No lo sé.

—Bien, cariño, dado que eres su guardián, deberías de ir e investigar. —Bianchi le señaló la salida con su largo y delgado dedo; las uñas pintadas de rosa claro.

—Romeo debe de vivir una locura a tu lado.

—No tienes ni idea.

≈O=O≈

Yamamoto le sonrió cuando llegó a la sala de interrogatorios, Tsuna seguía adentró, con Kyoko, al parecer Mina ya se había ido, mucho mejor.

—¿Qué hay?

—Lo de siempre —se encogió de hombros, —¿encontraste algo en él?

Yamamoto le señaló una sala de al lado, Reborn lo siguió hasta el interior. —Bueno —comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba. —encontré algo curioso. A diferencia de muchos niños no tiene una buena percepción de la realidad; las cosas están ahí, él las ve, las toca, pero aún no las siente reales. —Llegaron a una oficina pequeña, no era de Yamamoto y tampoco de Reborn. —Su forma de ver las cosas están muy trastornadas, no confía en la gente… sólo confía en ti, —la mirada del hombre fue enigmática —Kyoko me explicó que te conoció a ti antes que a nadie, tuvo un apego.

—Los oficiales lo encontraron, no yo.

—De cualquier forma; ¿qué vas a hacer? No es apropiado que viva contigo; tarde o temprano deberá de marcharse.

—No lo estoy reteniendo, ella fue la que me pidió, en primer lugar, cuidarlo.

El otro arrugó las cejas, pero no dijo nada más sobre eso. —Bien… hay algo que me sorprendió, sin duda; es como un niño que… no conoce el dolor, el sufrimiento… el terror. La forma en la que es hora… va a costarle mucho adaptarse, su madre lo envolvió demasiado y ahora le será imposible salir de su capullo.

Como un niño que no conoce la vida y el dolor de la misma…

Lo siguiente lo soltó incómodo. —Tiene muchas lagunas, le he preguntado de su vida ahí adentro y me dice: Dormía, leía, jugaba, comía y dormía; creo que salí pero ya no me acuerdo, sólo dormía. Eso era todo para él… —Yamamoto le miró. —Además… él odia el contacto de los hombres, no… no dejó que yo lo tocara; pero estuvo bien con Kyoko y Mina; Gokudera se pasó un rato y Tsunayoshi lo rechazó totalmente.

Reborn arrugó el ceño, a él lo abrazaba y parecía bastante bien con eso. —Él deja que lo toque.

—Eso es de esperar —Yamamoto soltó un suspiro. —Escuché que lo llevaras con Luce, aunque no estoy seguro de tu decisión supongo que no es del todo mala; Luce es una buena colega.

Tsuna salió del cuarto, Kyoko a su lado lo sujetaba de los hombros, ambos hombres se miraron, Yamamoto asintió y Reborn se dirigió a los castaños. En cuanto estuvo en frente de Tsunayoshi el pequeño se soltó de Kyoko y caminó en su dirección, tomó su mano con sus pequeños dedos tibios y suaves.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Reborn apretó su mano con suavidad, la tarde brillante en el exterior y el brillo de los ojos de Tsuna ahí.

—Iremos a ver a una amiga.

El castaño sonrió con gusto.

_~0~_

_**-Nixse**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete**

Mar libre

* * *

Luce no sabía sobre su visita hasta que lo vio en la puerta de su oficina; la chica miró con aprensión al detective antes de permitirle la entrada y pedir a su secretaria que cancelara todas sus citas; una cita con Reborn era algo demasiado estresante como para atender a pacientes después del detective. Tsuna entró a la oficina con curiosidad, ojos brillantes y la mano aún entre la suya; mucho más pequeña y caliente que la piel de Reborn. Kyoko entró con la vergüenza esparcida en todo el rostro, consciente que llegaban sin aviso; Reborn la había engañado y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ya demasiado tarde (una vez que estuvo dentro).

—Sabes, amigo mío, me gusta mucho ayudarte, pero me gusta más cuando hacemos la cita con antelación —jugueteo Luce mientras se levantaba — eso ahorra problemas. —Reborn se encogió de hombros, Luce negó lentamente, sin embargo sus grandes ojos se dirigieron, interesados, hacia los dos morenos. —¿Y a quien tenemos aquí hoy?

Kyoko se adelantó, el rostro aún cubierto de carmín. —Disculpe la intromisión, Luce-sensei.

Luce la miró silenciosamente, examinando como lo pedía su profesión. —Oh, tú debes de ser Kyoko, Reborn me habló de ti; ella no parece tan molesta como la mencionaste, Reborn, parece que sólo hace su trabajo —el sonrojo se volvió ira, Kyoko miró con odio al detective, Reborn se encogió de hombros.

—Tsuna —el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia él, antes había estado sobre Luce y pareció quedar satisfecho con todo lo que vio —ella es Luce Millefiore; es psicóloga especializada en niños y adultos.

—Sobre todo adultos —Luce sonrió. —Mucho gusto, ¿Tsunayoshi? —Tsuna no la miró, sus ojos aún en Reborn, Luce anotó eso en su mente. —¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? —Señaló el lugar que sus pacientes solían ocupar; el sofá reclinado y largo para recostarse. —Ustedes dos, pueden replegarse junto a mi escritorio. —Luce señaló la esquina, fue evidente que Tsuna no quería separarse, sus dedos apretaron la mano de Reborn.

Reborn alejó su mano y Tsuna caminó al lugar indicado; Luce miraba todo analíticamente. Era obvio que el menor no quería separarse del pelinegro, sin embargo si Reborn lo apartaba Tsuna obedecía y se apartaba; estaban en una relación de subordinación, como era evidente, el detective tenía el dominio y el niño permitía esto por mantener su seguridad y por ello no vio el menor problema. Claro, el problema en sí caía en el hecho de que Reborn era un detective y Tsuna una víctima; pero como buena psicóloga omitió todo eso (por el momento).

Tsuna se sentó en el sillón, no se recostó, no se recargó, sólo se sentó. —Cuéntame, Tsuna, ¿cómo estás pasando ahora? ¿Te sientes cómodo? ¿O algo está mal?

Reborn sacó una grabadora del bolsillo interno de su saco, Kyoko arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo nada; en el fondo Luce y Tsuna componían la escena principal.

—Estoy muy bien porque Reborn está conmigo —aseguró el menor, una sonrisa pintó su boca, la sonrisa era pequeña y nerviosa, tímida. —Aunque todos digan que está mal.

—¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?

—Kyoko, Kyôya y Rokudo… todos ellos dicen que no deberíamos estar juntos; pero yo quiero a Reborn… me quiero quedar con él para siempre.

Kyoko se erizó en su lugar, Reborn estuvo tentado a detener la grabadora, pero no lo hizo; Luce sonrió. —Ya veo, así que lo quieres, eso es muy bueno. ¿Te hace recordar a tu mamá?

El movimiento acelerado de la cabeza en modo de negación de Tsuna pareció sorprender a Luce. —Mi mamá era asfixiante, siempre quería… apretarme contra ella. Reborn es delicado, me da espacio y me permite pensar las cosas… yo no sé muchas cosas pero él me ayuda a pensar por mi cuenta, a analizar lo que no entiendo. —Tsuna dirigió su mirada a Reborn, el detective bajó la fedora y Tsuna apartó la mirada.

—¿Tu mamá era asfixiante? ¿Por qué? —Tsuna se movió incomodó en su lugar. —Si quieres puedes recostarte en el sofá, es muy cómodo.

—Estoy bien así… —el castaño se movió —no me gusta acostarme… ¡Sólo para dormir!

—Oh, ya veo. —Reborn recordó todos los días pasados, Tsuna acurrucado a un brazo del sofá, si, podía recordarlo perfectamente. —Entonces, ¿me podrías contar sobre tu mamá?

El castaño sonrió con nerviosismo. —Ella… era muy buena conmigo. Me llevaba comida; juegos, también libros… a veces sabía noticias del exterior… Mamá me amaba y yo a ella. Mientras estuviéramos juntos… yo era muy feliz. —Silenció prosiguió después de eso, Tsuna se puso en pie. —Pero… ella de repente fue muy extraña; siempre quería abrazarme, me apretaba y decía que todo estaría bien… —un pie se movió inquieto, Reborn no perdió pista de ello —entonces comenzó a llegar herida; tenía moretones en el cuerpo y decía que todo estaba bien. Ella me dijo que estaba enferma y por eso tenía los moretones. —Entonces Nana sabía de su enfermedad; ¿Por qué no se dio el tratamiento? Con un tratamiento adecuado ella habría controlado la enfermedad. —Pero… entonces ella tenía sangre en la cara… mucha sangre; no sabía porque tenía la sangre, yo… no podía entender.

¿Realidad o sueño? Reborn no sabía que decir al respecto.

—¿Sangre? ¿Ella estaba herida?

—… no lo sé. —Soltó, luego volvió a su lugar, esta vez se recargó un poco. —La sangre estaba en su cara y mamá dijo que estaba bien… ella lo dijo… no… no sabía lo que pasaba… eso fue antes que mamá dejara de ir a verme…

Reborn alzó una ceja ante el nuevo acontecimiento; miró subjetivamente a Tsuna y llegó a una conclusión: Nana había hecho algo antes de morir. Sin embargo, ¿realmente podía confiar en Tsuna? Aunque no parecía un mentiroso tampoco parecía confiable; no tenía motivos para no creerle ni mucho menos para creerle. Kyoko se movió a su lado y fue consciente que sus pensamientos no distaban demasiado. La única experta se acomodó en la silla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Ella era muy importante para ti, ¿cierto? —Tsuna asintió —¿Por qué no me cuentas como pasaban usualmente los días? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué jugaban? ¿Qué comían?

Tsuna sonrió. —Mamá llegaba a despertarme para el desayuno; me preguntaba cómo estaba y si ya había terminado de leer el último libro que me había llevado; solía llevar fruta, leche y pan tostado. —un desayuno bueno pero pobre —Esperaba a que terminara y luego se llevaba todo; yo leía un rato o volvía a dormir. Volvía más tarde, para la comida; volvía a preguntarme como estaba y platicaba conmigo sobre las cosas que pasaban; habló de Haru-nee-chan muchas veces —llamarla hermana, era lo que Nana pretendía —para comer llevaba fruta; agua, sopa y pescado… a veces variaba un poco, pero regularmente era eso —no era de extrañar su desarrollo, Nana lo había limitado —luego de comer mamá leía para mí; entonces se iba y regresaba más tarde, me dejaba una jarra de agua, cualquier fruta y gelatina… era así siempre.

Reborn lo llevó todo al plano Idea: Tsuna recostado en la cama; durmiendo, entonces Nana llegaba en la mañana y le daba el desayuno, cariño y luego lo dejaba; acostumbrado a la vida sedentaria, tranquila y perezosa, Tsuna dormía de nuevo o leía un poco antes de seguir durmiendo; Nana volvía para la comida y realizaba lo mismo y, una vez más, al irse Nana, Tsuna repetía el procedimiento; una vez en la noche todo se repetía una última vez. Día a día la misma rutina.

Día a día.

—¿Y ahora qué haces con Reborn?

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Tsuna. —En la mañana despierto con Reborn, él me da desayuno y me pregunta sobre mi día, me habla sobre su trabajo, Kyôya a veces está ahí también; cuando él se va me siento en el sofá y espero a Kyoko. Entonces, ella llega y me lleva juegos, libros, revistas; vemos las noticias en la tele y me platica de muchas cosas. ¿Usted sabía que Reborn es un bastardo mal humorado? Kyoko me dijo.

Un sonrojo de vergüenza se apoderó de todo el rostro de la morena a su lado; Luce soltó una risa disimulada y Tsuna parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que había provocado. A Reborn no le interesaba, sin embargo le fastidio un poco.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿y por la noche, qué sucede en la noche?

—¡De nuevo estoy con Reborn! —La felicidad no cabía en sí. —Me habla del trabajo, yo le preguntó sobre mí mismo y Reborn siempre es sincero… cuando le pregunté la razón por la que todos me querían lejos él me dijo que no era mi culpa… sino su situación; yo no sabía que el ser Sherlock Holmes era tan difícil. —Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron en diversión; Luce no se quedaba atrás. —Pero yo lo entiendo, por eso no diré cosas innecesarias, porque quiero estar con él para siempre.

Los ojos brillantes de Tsuna esclarecieron con la afirmación. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho Reborn que deseas estar con él?

—Nunca me ha mentido; por eso quiero estar con él siempre. —La seguridad en su mirada, sus palabras y su entonación; Tsuna estaba seguro de lo que decía.

—Ya veo… él te da confianza; te da estabilidad.

Reborn bajó la fedora.

≈O=O≈

Hana subió a su auto al escuchar el veredicto de su último caso; Gokudera seguía demasiado cansado, tanto que no se presentó. Ella también estaba agotada y no sabía si quería ser la fiscal en el siguiente caso, de cualquier forma ahora ya no tenía nada más que hacer, bueno, sólo dar su último informe a Alaude y uno más a Gokudera.

El caso había sido tan… desagradable. El cuerpo de una niña pequeña había sido encontrado cerca de las alcantarillas; el desagüe; mostraba signos de violencia y violación. Después de una larga investigación se llegó a la conclusión que su padre había abusado de ella y la niña había decidido suicidarse. El juicio contra el padre fue desagradable, no parecía arrepentido; dijo que la niña era hija de una ramera y no tenía nada que ver con él. Pese a ello la muestra de ADN lanzó el resultado como positivo, ellos eran padre e hija.

El final del caso dio como culpable al hombre, la sentencia era de sesenta años; Hana impidió que saliera antes por buena conducta, ese tipo de escoria no merecía ni un poco de misericordia.

Y pensar en esa niña le hizo pensar en su sobrino. Todo el día se preguntó qué tipo de vida Nana le habría obligado a llevar, que tan bien cuidado estaría y si él querría conocerla; Hana deseaba hacerlo. A su vez, Hana era consciente que, si Nana siguiera viva, sería culpable de un grave delito, mantener a un niño encerrado violaba sus garantías individuales, la libertad. ¿Ese niño sabría lo que era libertad? Hana no podía saberlo.

Detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento frente a su edificio, lugar en el que se encontraba su departamento, aún se encontraba distraída con el tema del hijo de su hermana.

La mujer encargada del edificio se encontraba apoyada cómodamente al lado de la puerta de entrada y, en las sillas del jardín, un chico de sudadera gris y gorra de béisbol verde se encontraba, la gorra cubría todo su rostro y lo único visible era un pequeño mechón de cabello chocolate. Hana caminó hacia el edificio y se detuvo.

—Señorita Hana, buenas tardes —saludó la mujer con condescendencia, luego miró al muchacho, quien se levantó de su lugar. —Este niño ha estado esperando por usted. —El niño no se movió, Hana lo miraba desde la altura que le proporcionaba los tacones, era un muchacho bajo. —Bien, me retiró entonces.

—Muchas gracias, señora Tsuki. —La señora hizo un gesto con la mano y entró, sin embargo se quedó en la puerta, mirando cual chismosa. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El muchacho extendió una carta con ambas manos; un sobre verde claro sin nada escrito del lado en el que podía verlo; Hana alzó una fina ceja y tomó el sobre con suavidad, una vez el sobre estuvo en sus manos el muchacho salió corriendo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico había desaparecido de su vista, sin embargo el recuerdo de un brillo chocolate en su cabello y su mirada no se apartó.

Con el sobre en las manos Hana dio dos pasos hacia el edificio y se detuvo, al girar la carta pudo distinguir la suave letra de su hermana.

_Para Hana Kurokawa_

_De Nana Sawada._

Su vista voló hacia donde el muchacho había salido corriendo y se preguntó si aún podría localizarlo, pero no estaba muy segura de ello. De todas formas rompió el sobre mientras daba pasos pequeños hacia el interior del edificio, se detuvo en el primer escalón.

_Querida Hana;_

_Hermana, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero no creo poder explicártelo todo en este trozo de papel. Realmente lamento haberme apartado de la familia… sin embargo el motivo de mi carta no tiene nada que ver con eso. Si tienes esta carta en tus manos es probable que yo ya esté muerta; por ello debía de asegurarme que Tsu-kun estaría en buenas manos._

_Hana, tuve un hijo con Iemitsu, su nombre es Tsunayoshi; tuve mis motivos para mantenerlo para mí; pronto entenderás todo. Ahora debes saber que, en mi habitación, existe una llave con la inscripción de D-12, esa llave tiene una utilidad, abre un casillero que contien-…_

—¡Señorita Hana!

Hana captó la voz mientras las puertas del edificio se abrían, sin embargo su mirada cayó en el hombre que pasó a su lado arrebatándole la carta y partiéndola en dos, un trozo quedo entre sus dedos y el otro fue llevado por ese hombre, pudo distinguir un brillo peligroso en su mirada, fuego; entonces llegó el dolor. Lentamente llevó la mano derecha a su costado y cuando colocó la mano frente a sus ojos vio sangre. Cayó de rodillas en ese momento, la señora Tsuki se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

—¡Alguien, por favor, llame a una ambulancia!

Con la debilidad en la mirada posó sus ojos hacia el hombre, antes de caer inconsciente pudo notar fuego en su cabeza.

Sin embargo no creía estar muy lucida para asegurar eso.

≈O=O≈

Reborn soltó un bufido cuando, al llegar a casa de Miura Haru, no encontró a nadie, había decidido ir tarde porque, supuestamente, la chica estudiaba y debería de estar en casa para esa hora, sin embargo no estaba y no podía culparla, más tarde mandaría a Hibari; no tenía ganas de ir una vez más. A su lado, Tsuna miraba todo el lugar, sin embargo no parecía conocerlo, ¿debería decirle que la casa de enfrente le pertenecía?

Al final optó por no hacerlo.

Se subieron ambos en el auto patrulla, Tsuna iba a su lado mirando con fascinación a través del cristal de la ventana y, una parte de Reborn, encontró eso simpático.

—Quiero conocer el mar —soltó, de repente, el moreno, esta vez fijó sus inmensos ojos en él, pero Reborn no devolvió su mirada. —Mamá decía que el mar era inmenso y muy libre… como el cielo. Yo quiero verlo.

—Tal vez… algún día lo conozcas —soltó, su voz suave y sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

—¿Ya has estado ahí? —el interés era distinguible en el tonó de su voz, Reborn seguía sin mirarlo.

—Sí, hace tiempo, cuando aún estudiaba —freno en un semáforo rojo, esta vez sí miró los inmensos ojos del castaño.

—¿Me llevarías alguna vez? —los ojos de Tsuna brillaron con emoción, Reborn colocó una mano en la copa de la fedora e hizo ademán de tirar de ella, sin embargo una mano pequeña lo detuvo. —Yo… he notado que tiras de ella, pero me gusta ver tus ojos… me gusta mirar tus ojos. —La mano de Tsuna era caliente, pequeña y suave; tenía dedos pequeños y gruesos, dedos de niño. El contraste con su mano grande no le molestó.

—Alguna vez.

Tsuna sonrió, separó su mano de la de Reborn y el detective dejó caer ambas manos sobre el volante antes de continuar conduciendo. Casi podía escuchar el silencio dentro del vehículo, Reborn condujo con la mirada fija al frente, su mente en otro lado y no supo si quería mandar a su razón ahí. No lo hizo.

Detuvo la patrulla frente al edificio de su departamento, ayudó a Tsuna a bajar y cuando estaba en la entrada su localizador sonó, poco después el celular.

—Detective Reborn —soltó a través del aparato.

—Soy yo — la voz de Kyôya fue clara. —Hana fue atacada fuera del edificio de su departamento; está en el hospital y la van a intervenir, Alaude dice que nos quiere ahí ahora.

La llamada terminó en ese momento, Reborn miró a Tsuna y chasqueo la lengua, desde que sabía que Kyoko no iba a estar en la tarde (Mina la quería hoy en las oficinas) no sabía si era correcto dejar a Tsuna solo, entonces hizo lo que creyó más obvio. Sujetó a Tsuna de la mano y lo guio, de nuevo, a la patrulla.

—Creo que volveremos tarde a casa —Cerró la puerta de Tsuna y entró del otro lado. —Vamos a salir de nuevo.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó el moreno mientras Reborn le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Al hospital, vas a conocer a la hermana de tu mamá.

Tsuna brilló en su asiento, rebotó con entusiasmo y asintió con convicción. Reborn arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la clínica del centro de Tokio.

≈O=O≈

Hibari salía del local de guardado; la llave abría el locker D-12, tal cual estaba inscrita en ella y el locker D-12 guardaba muchas cartas, más fotos y un cuaderno. El encargado mencionó que Nana había ido hace un mes; lo que significaba que ella pretendía mostrar los objetos a alguien.

Kyôya se dio cuenta que Nana sabía que iba a morir. No encontró otro motivo, no había otra cosa; Nana lo sabía, así de simple.

El caso estaba avanzado a una situación inesperada.

Un piquete en su nuca le hizo darse cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo, no modificó ninguno de sus movimientos, exceptuando el hecho que acercó su mano a su bolsillo, al lado de su arma. El piqueteo se hizo más insistente y, de momento a otro, escuchó pasos acercarse a gran velocidad. Hibari sacó su arma y giró, el cañón apuntando al sujeto.

Un hombre con sudadera se detuvo, tenía el rostro bien cubierto con la sombra de la capucha y, además, su cabello cobrizo era largo; Hibari no tuvo que esperar demasiado para apretar el gatillo, pero el hombre, con increíbles reflejos, dio un saltó a un lado y salió corriendo; el pelinegro corrió con el arma en la mano y ordenando que se detuviera, el hombre fue rápido y se perdió de su vista. Cuando se detuvo jadeaba y el arma aún estaba entre sus dedos, observó los objetos dentro de la mochila negra y notó su importancia. Subió a su auto negro (odiaba las patrullas) y lo hecho a andar.

También supuso que el asalto a Hana tenía que ver con su caso.

~0~

_Estamos acercándonos, cada vez más, al final de la serie. Pero esto aún no ha terminado._

_**-Nixse.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho**

Romeo y Julieta

* * *

El olor de un hospital nunca fue algo agradable para Reborn (esterilizante), puede que esa fuera la razón por la cual nunca concluyó sus estudios en medicina foránea. La blancura cegadora, el olor desagradable del esterilizante y el ambiente pesado; si fuera médico seguro sería un dolor en el trasero con todos sus compañeros (peor de lo que era ahora con Kyôya). Tsuna se pegó en su costado, sus manos entrelazadas y sus pies moviéndose con impaciencia, Reborn apretó su mano para calmarlo y el castaño le sonrió de vuelta, evidentemente no se calmó.

—Trata de calmarte o no te dejarán pasar. ¿Sabes lo que es un hospital? —Tsuna negó, su rostro sonriente e impaciente. —Es un lugar donde atienden a la gente enferma… físicamente; así que ellos necesitan tranquilidad. La gente que trabaja aquí es muy exigente en ese aspecto, ¿entiendes?

—Ajá. Tranquilo, entiendo.

No parecía realmente comprenderlo, Reborn soltó su mano y lo sujetó del hombro, el control se volvió más estable y Tsuna se calmó inmediatamente. Jugueteaba ahora con los dedos de las manos, sus hombros estaban flojos y una sonrisa tierna e infantil brillaba en su boca. Reborn no comprendió. La presión de su mano, su aura, su sola presencia, todo eso debía ser suficiente para tensarlo, Kyôya lo hacía, ¿por qué Tsuna debía de ser diferente?

Alaude apareció, su mirada clara lo examinó a él y al castaño, sobre todo a Tsuna, miró mucho tiempo y cuando Tsuna devolvió la mirada no se amedrentó, aceptó la mirada del rubio y Alaude pareció fastidiado cuando dejó de mirarlo, pero los ojos chocolate de Tsuna no se apartaron. Reborn apretó su hombro y el castaño devolvió la mirada al detective, la sonrisa bailaba en su rostro con tranquilidad.

—Llegaste pronto. —Alaude cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Kyôya me llamó inmediatamente, ¿qué sucedió y por qué tiene que ver con mi caso? —los hombros de Tsuna se tensaron un poco, con todo lo que había escuchado ya debía de entender que la muerte de su madre era su caso.

Alaude fijó su mirada en el castaño y luego en Reborn. —Hubo una testigo directa. La casera de su edificio: Tsuki Susami. —la nariz del rubio se arrugó con desprecio. —Ella comentó que un chico llegó, alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, buscando a Hana; a esa hora ella estaba en juicio. La casera preguntó el motivo de su visita, el chico tenía un mensaje para Hana que debía de ser entregado en persona. —Reborn entrecerró los ojos, ajustó su agarre en el hombro del moreno. —Así que esperó. Hana volvió alrededor de las cinco y media, el chico le dio la carta y, en palabras exactas: 'salió corriendo, parecía que había cometido un delito'. —Alaude descruzó los brazos. —La casera dice que Hana se detuvo en las escaleras del edificio mientras abría la carta; un hombre, con un manto oscuro y una capucha puesta, salió corriendo, arrebató la carta y le clavó una navaja en el costado, se llevó el arma y huyó.

Tsuna lo miró, sus ojos escurecieron y parecían más chocolate que antes. —¿Reborn, qué… significa…?

Reborn negó con la cabeza, Tsuna cerró la boca, no dejó de mirar al detective. —¿Por qué aseguras que tiene que ver con mi caso?

De su bolsillo derecho del saco, Alaude extrajo una bolsa sellada, dentro de ella un sobre color verde yacía doblado, al igual que un trozo de papel. Tomó la bolsa de las manos de Alaude y arrugó el entrecejo al leer el nombre.

_Para Hana Kurokawa_

_De Nana Sawada_

—Suponemos que la persona que atacó a Hana ya sabía acerca de la carta, así que, lo más probable, la carta contenía material que incriminaba al verdadero culpable.

Reborn no habló por un momento; luego comenzó. —¿Cómo está Hana?

—No lo sé, ella fue intervenida hace unos minutos; escuché que llegó inconsciente. —El rubio caminó hacia la sala de espera y se sentó, con elegancia, en una silla, Reborn soltó a Tsuna para que hiciera lo mismo y el moreno se sentó al lado del rubio, el detective se quedó de pie. —Kyôya no debe de tardar.

Kyôya llegó en ese momento, una mochila negra colgaba de su hombro y sostenía el arma, aún en su cinturón, con la otra mano, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos oscurecidos. Alaude se puso de pie; Reborn alzó una ceja.

—Alguien intentó atacarme cuando fui por esto. —Reborn recibió la mochila con ambos brazos, era ligera y, al abrirla, encontró adentro muchos papeles, cartas, fotos y un cuaderno rojo al fondo. —¿Qué pasó con Kurokawa?

—La atacaron cuando recibió una carta de Nana Sawada —el nombre que salió de los labios de Alaude alteró a Tsuna, el castaño elevó la mirada y fijo sus profundos ojos en Reborn, se devolvieron la mirada, Tsuna la apartó por primera vez, pareció demasiado indispuesto a devolverle la mirada, pero tomó su mano. —Recibió una carta alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, un muchacho la esperaba desde las cuatro y treinta, cuando le entregó la carta salió corriendo, poco después Hana fue atacada.

Kyôya arrugó la nariz, un chasquido salió de su boca. —Tch…

Un médico se anunció, se aclaró la garganta al notar la tensa atmosfera y miró al moreno, Tsuna no devolvió la mirada, el suelo parecía ser su nuevo objetivo.

—Tengo noticias de Hana Kurokawa-san. —Habló el hombre, su mirada ahora en Alaude. —Ella se encuentra mejor, ahora ha despertado. La puñalada no atravesó algún órgano, solo se afectaron algunos músculos, nada grave, estará bien en algunas semanas.

—¿Podemos verla? —Pidió Reborn, jaló la mano de Tsuna y el castaño se levantó.

—¿Él también? —La duda en la voz del hombre fue detectada por los tres.

—Es su sobrino… ella es su única familia —para sorpresa de todos quien habló fue Kyôya, el pelinegro tenía el ceño muy arrugado, disgustado con él mismo (probablemente).

—De acuerdo… estoy enterado que Kurokawa-san es fiscal y que usted es su jefe —La mirada del hombre se dirigió al rubio, Alaude asintió. —Entonces le dejaré a cargo.

Una mujer, enfermera, se encargó de guiarlos al cuarto de Hana. Ella estaba recostada contra la cama, su mirada puesta en la ventana, la puerta se abrió y Hana los miró a los cuatro, sus ojos se detuvieron en el castaño, brilló mientras reconocía las facciones de su hermana en el rostro infantil del chico.

—Hana. —Comenzó Alaude, ella interrumpió.

—¿Él es Tsuna, el hijo de Nana? —Reborn asintió, soltó la mano del moreno, Tsuna no se movió.

—Tsuna, ella es Hana Kurokawa, la hermana de tu mamá.

—Tu tía. —Agregó la chica, Tsuna fue tímido mientras se acercaba, se detuvo al lado de la cama. —Te pareces tanto a ella… —estiró la mano al rostro infantil, Tsuna se contrajo, pero no la rechazó. —¿Cómo te ha tratado Reborn?

Como siempre (cada vez que se hablaba de Reborn), el rostro del moreno brillo con una sonrisa. —Muy bien. Él es genial y yo soy muy feliz con él. Lo quiero mucho. He aprendido mucho estando con Reborn. ¿Crees que me pueda quedar con él para siempre?

Hana voló su mirada hasta Reborn, su mirada llena de curiosidad, escepticismo y algo de molestia. Kyôya soltó un gruñido, Alaude fue neutral, al parecer ya le daba igual o no quería hacer mención de eso.

—No lo sé, las cosas podrían resultar complicadas, ¿Reborn te lo ha explicado? —Hana sintió como era rechazada en ese momento, Tsuna se apartó y volvió al lado de Reborn.

—Reborn dijo que es detective y por eso debía de mantenerse alejado… pero a mí no me importa. Voy a esforzarme para poder estar con él.

Y, para afirmar, Tsuna sujetó su mano.

Silencio.

Un ruido.

—Uhm… ¿Lo siento?

La puerta se abrió y el rostro pequeño y dulce de Kyoko fue mostrado, la chica miró a todos, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Reborn no sabía acerca de su llegada.

—Kyôya-san… —pidió la castaña, nerviosa por todas las miradas.

—Yo la llamé. —Su mirada se pasó en Reborn, el detective lo ignoró. —Ella dice que Tsuna necesita hacerse unos estudios… y se lo llevará.

Tsuna miró a la chica, Reborn soltó su mano y lo apartó. —Ve con ella.

Fue rápido, Kyoko tomó a Tsuna, se disculpó una segunda vez y luego se marchó. Hana se sentó en la cama y no tardó nada en comenzar a reclamar.

—¿Acaso no has hablado con él? No puede quedarse contigo. —Un gruñido salió de la boca de Kyôya.

—Él no le dice nada; si ese niño piensa que se puede quedar es porque él no le dice nada… incluso… —se detuvo, su mirada cayó en Reborn y el detective supo que pasaba por la mente de Kyôya. Tsuna y él habían dormido juntos y Kyôya sabía; pero no dijo más. —Lo que sea. ¿Qué decía la carta que te envió Nana Sawada?

Hana soltó un suspiro. —Ella decía que iba a morir, mi hermana sabía que iba a morir. No leí mucho, sólo el primer párrafo y un poco del segundo… habló sobre una llave, algo de…

—¿D-12? —la chica asintió. —Hoy fui a recoger el contenido de lo que habría esa llave; hay cartas, fotos y algo parecido a un diario. Todo eso tiene menos de un mes de estar ahí, ¿Nana Sawada no te dijo algo?

Hana negó. —No hablé con Nana en los últimos años… no… podría saber lo que le sucedía.

El esterilizante molestaba a Reborn, el calor en sus dedos era intensó, sus pensamientos, pese a todo, estaban en ese momento. —¿Cómo era el chico que te llevó la carta?

—Era bajito —ella arrugó la nariz —pero no pude verlo mucho, llevaba una sudadera gris y una gorra verde de béisbol… creo recordar ver un mechón de cabello castaño… muy castaño, casi pegando al rubio… Además tenía las manos muy pequeñas.

Era casi obvio, pero no quería especular demasiado. —¿Y el hombre que te atacó?

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Tenía los ojos rojos, no pude verlo, llevaba un manto largo y negro, le cubría la cara una capucha oscura… creo… haber reconocido… su piel era roja, muy roja; pero yo ya estaba un poco inconsciente, pudo haberlo imaginado.

El esterilizante no salía de su cabeza. —Bien, Kyôya, ¿vienes?

Hibari gruñó algo por lo bajo antes de seguirlo afuera, la voz de Alaude se alzó. —Reborn. —El detective se detuvo, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro eran puños apretados. —Al final de la semana —soltó con suavidad, mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama de Hana —ese niño debió de haberse ido de tu casa —Reborn volteo un poco —o meteré una demanda en tu contra y te sacaré del caso. —Hana y Kyôya gruñeron algo, Alaude ignoró. —¿Entendido, agente?

Ojos oscuros, fríos, hielo en el infierno. —Lo oí.

Alaude mostró la punta del iceberg a través de sus ojos claros. —Yo no te he preguntado si lo oíste, te pregunte si lo has entendido y más preciso… si lo harás.

—Lo entendí.

Salió de la habitación, Kyôya se quedó un tiempo antes de entrecerrar los ojos y salir con un aure lúgubre; Hana soltó un suspiro y se recostó contra la cama, sus ojos fijos en el techo blanco.

—Él no lo hará.

—Yo cumplí advirtiendo, él sabrá que hacer.

Ella sonrió. —¿Mi esposo vendrá?

—Ya lo he llamado, viene en el mismo avión que Iemitsu Sawada. —Alaude fijó su mirada en ella. —Le dije que estaría al pendiente de ti, desde lo que te sucedió estás en peligro.

Lo sabía.

≈O=O≈

Haru abrió la puerta lentamente, sintió pesar cuando se topó de frente con los ojos oscuros del detective Reborn, atrás, Kyôya la miraba con serenidad y seriedad, sin embargo estaba asustada. Los dejó pasar pero todo el tiempo se sintió aterrada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles ahora?

Reborn se quitó la fedora, ella sintió terror. —Venimos buscando a su padre, señorita Miura. —Eso la relajó un poco.

—Mi padre no se encuentra, hoy tiene guardia y llegara mañana a las diez. —Haru los guio hasta la sala. —¿Desean algo de beber?

—¿Podría decirme donde estuvo hoy entre las cuatro treinta y las seis de la tarde?

Fue tan visible que fue imposible de ignorar, Haru tembló y se alejó de ambos. —Estaba en… la universidad… trabajos… y eso, es mucha presión y…

—De nuevo, señorita Miura, usted es muy mala mintiendo. ¿Fue usted la que le dio la carta de Nana Sawada a Hana Kurokawa? —Haru no dijo nada, se quedó quieta. —Hoy, después de recibir esa carta, alguien apuñalo a la fiscal Kurokawa; a menos que sepamos el contenido de esa carta el que le entregó formará parte de los sospechosos.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. —¡Yo no hice nada! Sólo… sólo hice lo que Nana-san me pidió… la carta…

—¿Qué contenía?

Haru se estremeció. —Tengo una copia… es casi lo mismo que decía la que dejó para mi…

La chica subió al primer piso mientras Reborn y Kyôya se quedaban en la sala, la fotografía de un joven Tsuna permanecía ahí. Poco después la chica volvió, llevaba un pedazo de papel azul y lo mostró, Reborn lo tomó dejando su fedora en el brazo del sofá.

_Para Haru Miura_

_De Nana Sawada_

_Querida Haru, lamento mucho, realmente me siento muy avergonzada, de meterte en estos problemas. Esta carta la deje para ti y te pedí que la abrieras si algo me sucedía, sé que lo cumplirás porque eres una buena chica. Esto lo dejo en tus manos con el fin que mi querido hijo puede vivir en paz a partir de ahora._

_Hay una carta dentro de la caja musical que te dejé, esa carta es para Hana Kurokawa, mi hermana; ella sabrá que hacer. Si esa carta no puede ser entregada a tiempo hay algo que quiero que te encargues. Dentro de mi habitación, en un cajón, hay una llave con el gravado D-12, existe un negocio cerca del centro que se encargan de guardar cosas personales, su nombre es: Key Secret. Ahí encontraras cartas, fotografías y un cuaderno. Todo esto debes entregarlo a Iemitsu Sawada, él conoce todo la verdad… Desearía no dejarlo todo en sus manos, porque él fue el primero que me lastimó._

_Las cartas son las cartas que no pude enviar, cartas a mis padres, a mi hermana y a Iemitsu. Las fotografías son la vida que tuve lejos, cuando creí que podía escapar de todo esto. ¿Recuerdas mis vacaciones en Italia? Hui, creía que podría hacerlo. Pero fue imposible, él me seguía y el único perjudicado era mi hijo._

_El libro es un diario que escribí antes de conocer a Iemitsu, la otra parte podrás encontrarla en el cuarto de Tsuna; ese otro libro lo escribí durante todos estos años que estuve con Tsu-kun._

_Haru, quiero que sepas que fuiste una hija para mí y lamento mucho el que tu madre muriera. También quiero que sepas que tu padre te ama y todo lo que hace lo hace para cuidarte._

_Te quiere._

_Nana._

Haru miraba el suelo avergonzada, Reborn dobló el papel. —Me quedaré con esto. —La castaña siguió quieta en su lugar, Kyôya bufó. —Lo que has hecho ha sido irresponsable, guardar esta información… ¿hay algo más que no hayas dicho? —Haru negó, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. —Bien, espero que esto te quede como lección. Kyôya —el pelinegro lo miró, se veía irritado. —Por su seguridad, que vigilen su casa, así como atacaron a Hana por esa carta podrían hacer lo mismo con ella.

—Tch —Kyôya chasqueo la lengua en cuanto vio a Haru estremecerse. —Lo dudo, pero avisaré…

La morena detuvo sus lágrimas. —Lo siento, no quería ocultarlo… pero tenía miedo de decirlo… realmente lo siento… Nana-san… ella me pidió que lo ocultara; sólo quería proteger a su hijo.

—¿De quién? —Reborn guardó la carta en su pantalón. —¿Quién molestaba a Nana Sawada?

—Nunca me dijo un nombre; ella sólo tenía miedo, estaba muy asustada y yo quería ayudarla. De verdad, no hice nada malo; no sabía lo que le pasaría a Kurokawa-san… no tenía idea.

Reborn tomó la fedora del sofá, se encaminó a la salida. —Mañana volveremos, dile a tu padre que queremos hablar con él. —Haru asintió. —Buenas tardes.

—Yo me quedo —soltó Kyôya, Haru lo miró. —Necesito hablar con ella.

—Lo que sea.

Reborn salió de la casa, se detuvo en la entrada y miró la casa de Nana, Mukuro pasaría ahí mañana y continuaría revisando, por el momento no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Un peso en su hombro le recordó la mochila negra.

Sin embargo sentía algo indeseado.

≈O=O≈

Reborn sintió el peso de Tsuna sobre él cuando Kyoko abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado, la chica le informó que los resultados de los estudios podrían verlos mañana, pero lo poco que le informaron los médicos era que Tsuna estaba bien (físicamente y lo normal para su situación). Ella se fue de inmediato, Tsuna se quedó sentado a su lado, pegado en su costado.

—¿Cómo ha estado?

Tsuna se tomó de su brazo, sus ojos, como siempre penetrantes, lo enfocaron. —Ellos tomaron muestras de sangre, me hicieron exámenes físicos y también me hablaron sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí?

—Kyoko. Uhm… me preguntó si me habías tocado, no respondí al principio, le dije que me explicara y ella habló de… tocar indebidamente. Yo le dije que no… —Tsuna lo soltó muy rápido, Reborn no pudo reaccionar cuando él niño salió corriendo a la habitación. —¡Vamos a dormir!

Sin duda estaba molesto; se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la habitación; Tsuna se quitaba toda la ropa en ese momento, primero la camisa morada, enseguida los vans y poco después el pantalón corto guinda, el castaño se colocó encima la misma camisa que llevaba usando desde que llegó, su camisa. Él menor dio un salto a la cama. Reborn fue más lento, se quitó el saco, luego el chaleco oscuro y enseguida la camisa rojo sangre; los pantalones le siguieron y para terminar se colocó los pantalones del pijama y una camisa blanca.

Tsuna abrió las mantas para él, se metió y el menor lo abrazó.

—Hoy… cuando Kyoko me llevó… vi algo. —Tsuna lo soltó, se recostó sobre él, todo su cuerpo pequeño se recargó sobre el suyo, era tan ligero que Reborn siguió respirando con normalidad. —Yo quiero hacerlo contigo.

El moreno cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho del detective y recargó la mejilla sobre ellos, Reborn no se movió. —¿El qué?

—Beso.

Sus ojos brillaban a la par de su sonrisa, descruzó los brazos y los colocó, gentilmente, sobre los hombros anchos de Reborn, el detective colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acunando su pequeño rostro y evitando que se acercara más. Fue un tenso momento antes que Tsuna terminara de tomar el impulso y besara al pelinegro. El roce terminó tal y como empezó.

Hubo silencio. Luego Reborn lo terminó.

—¿Dónde lo viste?

—Televisión, las enfermeras del hospital lo estaban viendo; luego de besarse ellos se acariciaron, creo que al final hicieron el amor. —Tranquilo y sereno, hablaba casi con amor. —Si yo te quiero y tú a mí, ¿nosotros deberíamos hacerlo?

_Yo no te quiero._

Tsuna volvió a impulsarse y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Si no lo quería debería decirlo ahora, antes que todo se saliera de sus manos. Sin embargo Reborn sabía que ya se había salido de sus manos. Sus dedos picaron mientras apretaba a Tsuna de los hombros, lo alejó.

—No. Nosotros no nos queremos. Tú viste en mi algo que no encontraste en nadie más, viste en mí seguridad y yo…

—No —un brillo misterioso surgió en los ojos rebosantes de Tsunayoshi —Lo leí en un libro; Romeo y Julieta se conocieron en un baile organizado por la familia Capuleto con la intención que su hija se enamorara de Paris, sin embargo, Romero, hijo de los Montesco, entra a la fiesta sin ser invitado y ve a Julieta, se enamoran a primera vista. —Una sonrisa tierna asomo en su rostro, se veía… precioso. —Cuando te vi, sentí lo mismo. —sus ojos brillaron, ahora lo entendía, la poesía, el romanticismo, todo en su mente infantil grabado con ingenuidad. —Ellos dicen que esto está mal… '¡Entonces no te muevas, que mis ruegos van a obtener la gracia que esperaban! ¡Ahora por la gracia de tus labios quedan mis labios libres de pecado!'

Niño ingenuo, tonto…

—Eres un tonto —lo hizo girar, ahora Tsuna debajo de él brillaba ingenuamente, el brillo misterioso se volvió intenso. Tal vez deseo (pero tal vez era el suyo).

El brillo se hizo intensó, Reborn quemaba. —'Con alas de amor pasé estos muros, al amor no hay obstáculo de piedra y lo que puede amor, amor lo intenta: no pueden detenerme tus parientes'. —Una risa ingenua salió de sus labios, Reborn presiono sus hombros contra la cama, sus dedos apretaron los menudos hombros, Tsuna nunca se quejó. —Ni nadie… ¿Tus parientes también querrán alejarme de ti?

—Eso da igual. —Se inclinó, sus labios rozaban. —Soy un detective… tú eres una víctima. Si sobrepasamos la línea la culpa será mía… porque seré yo quien lo habré permitido, seré yo el único culpable. ¿No ves el peligro? Leíste Sherlock Holmes… deberías entender.

Sus brazos, pequeños y delgados, lo abrazaron, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de su nuca; la sonrisa nunca desapareció. —'Ay, en tus ojos veo más peligro que en veinte espadas de ellos. Si me miras con dulzura, podré vencer el odio'. Te quiero Reborn… créeme… Estoy… dispuesto a llevar el pecado si tú me aceptas.

No debió de haberlo hecho.

Pero Reborn lo besó.

~0~

_¿Observaron lo que estaba entre comillas? Son pequeños fragmentos de la obra Romeo y Julieta, de ahí que el título de este capítulo sea ese._

_**-Nixse**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve**

Solo en su mundo

* * *

Fue un poco tarde notar que se besaban, era mutuo y estaban de acuerdo; así que, ¿dónde estaba el problema? Tal vez en el hecho que él era menor… ¿trece años? ¿Catorce en un par de meses? Si, podría ser un problema porque era menor de edad. Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, se trataba de su profesión: Agente especial de la policía, un detective a cargo de crímenes especiales, sin formar parte de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales. Y el menor debajo de su cuerpo era una víctima en su caso; una víctima que no tenía ni idea de la realidad o si la tenía era relativa, subjetiva y demasiado temporal.

La realidad, en ese momento, era sus brazos delgados rodeando su cuello, su cuerpo estremeciéndose y sus labios unidos, en una caricia mutua y consensual.

La separación fue lenta e insegura, en alguna parte. Reborn se relamió los labios y no se preocupó por ocultar sus sentimientos, deseo, lujuria, quien sabe, él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese instante. Propinó una suave caricia sobre el rostro del moreno, suave, curiosa, explorando el entorno, tentando la suavidad del piel trigueña. Era seda, satín e incluso chocolate.

Consciente que sus acciones eran incorrectas, Reborn inclinó el rostro, la punta de su nariz sobre la frente infantil y, luego de un momento, cerró los ojos. Las menudas manos del castaño se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a su espalda y sintió su aliento sobre su barbilla.

Si hubo una razón por la que Reborn consideró mucho, realmente mucho, volverse agente especial fue por un caso en el pasado, en el que, siendo aún un simple agente, se involucró con un testigo: Bianchi.

La suavidad de la piel de Tsuna le mandó el recuerdo directo. Era mediados de septiembre, un asesinato en una clínica cualquiera, la clínica de Bianchi, ella formaba parte de los testigos al ser esa su clínica. Mientras más convivía con ella más se daba cuenta que Bianchi no era sólo ella, era 'Ella'. Fue una aventura y ambos lo aceptaron de esa forma por un tiempo; de la noche a la mañana el caso llegó a una conclusión: Bianchi trabajaba para mafiosos, era una doctora en la mafia y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Realmente no le interesó, Bianchi le agradaba y nada iba a cambiar; entonces Alaude se enteró.

Las cosas se complicaron un poco, porque el abogado del culpable, del que mató al hombre dentro del consultorio de Bianchi, dijo que ella había atestiguado en su contra por su relación. Hubo bastante bulla después de eso, cosa que se solucionó gracias al fiscal en turno.

En conclusión, inmiscuirse con los involucrados en un crimen siempre traía consigo problemas.

—¿Reborn?

La suavidad de la voz de Tsuna borró sus preocupaciones, pero lo sorprendió a la vez, tal vez lo notó, pero tal vez no, la voz del moreno siempre fue tranquilizante, hasta el punto de ser relajante.

—Duérmete.

Sin responder nada se acomodó al costado izquierdo, todo Tsuna se enredó en él, sus manos, sus piernas, su calor, su olor. Podía sentirlo sobre él en cada fibra, en cada célula, todas retumbaban, el calor era casi asfixiante. Mentir sería decir que nunca se sintió así antes, sin embargo, el hecho que la persona que lo hacía sentir así era Tsuna le daba un plus, ¿de qué tipo? No lo sabía.

Mentira. Reborn se encontró acariciando su cabeza castaña. Un suspiro seco salió desde el fondo de su pecho, pesadumbre, confusión, indecisión. Conscientemente que estaba a punto de tomar una mala decisión, su voz salió firme, tranquila. Suavidad en cada palabra, todo para Tsuna.

—Cae en el pecado conmigo, Tsuna.

Tsuna se movió entre sus brazos, su cabeza surgió como un brote y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos contaminados de amor, de pasión e incertidumbre, como quien ha vivido en un sueño toda su vida y ahora no era consciente de si vivía en la realidad y continuaba fluctuando en la nebulosa de su mente. Toda su vida se resumía en esa mirada, por ello era tan poderosa, por ello lo había contaminado, por ello Reborn era consciente de donde quedaba ese plus. Todo caía en esos ojos pasionales; pasión gravada a base de ingenuidad.

—Sí.

No temía las reprimendas, pese a que sabía que las tendría; los castigos podía pasarlos de lado. Pero era consciente de una cosa, cuando todo saliera a la luz ellos dos pasarían a la historia, ni siquiera comenzarían algo, simplemente los alejarían, cosa bastante entendible.

Meterse con un menor, había perdió el norte… en más de un sentido.

La noche pasó ante sus ojos con claridad, Tsuna dormía y él permanecía despierto, soñar, en un momento así, no lo necesitaba. Estaba tan despierto que logró escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse y pasos pesados dirigirse a su habitación, no esperó mucho para levantarse de su lugar y acercarse al armario para tomar su ropa de ese día; dos mudas más de ropa infantil aparecieron, más lindas e infantiles que los anteriores, Reborn sacó la que incluía una camisa rosada y tomó las zapatillas deportivas verde limón, lo dejó sobre la cama y movió al chico. La puerta se abrió.

Kyôya se adelantó con un gran ceño arrugado, sus ojos fulminaron a Reborn antes que diera dos zancadas y le lanzara una carpeta a la cara, Tsuna se sentó de golpe y todo quedó en un tenso silencio.

El que lo rompió fue Tsuna. —Buenos días.

—Cierra la boca. —Gruñó Kyôya, de dos zancadas nuevas estuvo frente a Reborn. —¿Estuviste en una relación con Bianchi Gokudera cuando ella formaba parte de los testigos? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Silencio, su ceño se arrugó más, sus ojos eran pequeñas rendijas. —Dame a ese niño, ahora, en este momento.

Hastió, una mueca desagradable se formó en el semblante del pelinegro. —Largo de aquí.

—Con él o no me muevo. —La tensión se arremolinó en el centro de la habitación, Tsuna dejó caer las piernas al borde de la cama. —No te muevas ni un milímetro. —La advertencia fue tensa, Tsuna se quedó en su lugar. La camisa desgarbada mostraba su cuerpo delicado. —Vístete, te llevaré con Kyoko Sasagawa.

La orden provocó a Tsuna, el castaño saltó de su lugar y se acercó corriendo al detective mayor, de un placaje lo empujó un poco sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Muérete!

Tención.

Nadie se movió después de eso.

≈O=O≈

Tsuna fue reacio a moverse de su lado y lo entendió; Kyôya no se había alejado tampoco y por ende todo era muy molesto. Reborn podría haber echado a Kyôya, si el caso no fuera, enteramente, parte de su trabajo.

Iemitsu Sawada había mandado una orden, como padre biológico de Tsuna pedía tomar la custodia inmediata. Sin embargo Kyoko se había erizado al instante y había pedido que el niño y el padre se reunieran con el fin de entablar… una conversación sensata antes de llegar a nada. Obviamente Tsuna desconocía la razón por la cual los tres se estaban moviendo en el auto patrulla con dirección a su trabajo. Tampoco es como si alguno de los dos planeara decírselo.

Por otra parte, mientras Hibari conducía y gruñía, Tsuna se mantenía pegado a él, sus brazos enredados en torno a su brazo y sus ojos cerrados. La imagen era tranquilizante. Aunque Kyôya parecía querer matar a alguien en ese momento.

—¿Cómo se presentó Iemitsu Sawada?

—Como si te importara —gruñó (por lo bajo y entre dientes). —Fue directo con Kyoko, dándole la orden del juez; ella dijo que, pese a que la orden ya hubiera sido dada, ellos tenían que verse primero. Al final la fiscal y el juez llegaron a un acuerdo: Tsunayoshi vería a su padre y dependiendo de ello se dictaría una resolución.

En pocas palabras, si ellos se llevaban bien Tsuna se iría con ese hombre.

Para Tsuna todo seguía tal cual en la mañana y Reborn podía asegurarlo por el simple hecho de verle la sonrisa, como siempre, bailaba en su rostro; sin embargo no sabía que tan bueno era todo eso. Kyoko estaba actuando bajo la influencia de su pasado; de acuerdo a Ryohei, uno de los tantos fiscales, el sentirse identificado tenía que ver con traumas del pasado… Ryohei… ¿Ryohei Sasagawa?

Reborn abrió los ojos; Ryohei Sasagawa… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? Era el hermano de Kyoko; cuando Kyoko hablaba de Tsunayoshi lo hacía como si lo entendiera y todo eso se debía a que, por lo que escuchó, Ryohei estuvo separado de su hermana por cuatro años, ella era menor de edad y él ya estaba en su mayoría, sus padres murieron y Kyoko fue a dar a una casa temporal y luego a un orfanato.

—Reborn… tengo sueño. —el castaño se pegó más a su lado, Kyôya gruñó de nuevo. —¿Vamos a volver pronto a casa?

Kyôya freno con fuerza en un alto y giró a mirarlos. —Para empezar, esa no es tu casa, segundo; entiende que te tienes que ir. ¿Por qué mierda no le dices nada? —Sus ojos miraron acusadoramente a Reborn, el mayor inclinó la fedora, un brillo de diversión se apoderó de su pupila. —Tch… no sé… ni porque te pregunto.

—Volverás con Kyoko pronto. —La luz cambió a verde, Kyôya avanzó, un gruñido seco salió de su boca antes. —No sabía que tenías tan poca paciencia, Kyôya.

—Cierra la boca.

Si pasaron cinco minutos o diez horas no lo supo; pero llegaron. Kyôya estacionó el auto, suavemente y bajó, la puerta se cerró de golpe, Tsuna se exaltó. Separándose de su lado derecho, Tsuna se estiró con la suavidad de un gato y lo miró con la profundidad de sus ojos marrones. Kyôya se alejaba en el exterior.

—¿Por qué venimos aquí?

—Trabajo. Abre la puerta. —Tsuna no se movió, luego dejó caer la mano sobre la manija, no abrió. —¿Sabes cómo abrirla? —Tsuna le miró.

—Lo sé… pero… creo que no quiero bajar —se removió, la mano aún sobre la manija. —Es… incómodo, algo me dice que no debo bajar, mamá siempre me dijo que siguiera lo que sentía; ahora siento que no debo de bajar.

Presentimiento, lo raro es que Reborn lo llevaba sintiendo desde la mañana; ese picor que sentía cuando algo no estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Lo dejo ir. Colocó la mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió, manipulándolo desde su mirada; Tsuna pareció caer, su mano pequeña tembló en torno a la manija.

—Todo estará bien —un beso suave en sus labios, tan rápido y suave que bien pudo ser el aire. —Yo me encargaré de eso.

Pareció suficiente. Tsuna giró la manija y empujó la puerta con su hombro, los dedos de Reborn se deslizaron de la piel de su mejilla y bajó después del castaño; Tsuna cerró la puerta dejando caer todo la fuerza de su cuerpo contra ella, luego giró, estiró la mano lentamente sus dedos alcanzaron la mano del detective; los dedos se entrecruzaron entre sí y un brillo de anticipación cruzó los ojos oscuros de Reborn. Él sólo metió la mano dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y camino al interior del edificio.

La puerta de vidrio y metal estaba abierta cuando entraron; Kyôya de espaldas a ambos hablaba con su hermano mayor, parecía mal humorado (novedad); Alaude no parecía estar en distintas condiciones. Los ojos de los hermanos Hibari se posaron en Tsuna, ambos caminaron en su dirección.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Alaude. —Ese hombre no va a descansar hasta tener a Tsunayoshi con él, al parecer sabe mucho acerca de lo que sucedió con su ex esposa. Sasagawa Kyoko está hablando con él acerca del cuidado del niño; entra ahí y saca tanta información como puedas, he llamado a la fiscal que atenderá el caso; vendrá en un par de minutos.

Reborn soltó la mano del castaño, Tsuna se quedó en su sitio mirándolo desaparecer por la puerta de interrogatorios.

Iemitsu Sawada era un hombre bastante alto, el cabello rubio y su mirada clara fue un signo a tomar en cuenta; el hombre desprendía seguridad y firmeza aún sentado. Se levantó en cuanto lo vio pasar, los ojos de ambos cruzaron; Iemitsu tenía resentimiento, Reborn brillaba en diversión. Extendió la mano, el rubio la tomó.

—Soy el agente Reborn, encargado del caso de Nana Sawada, usted debe ser su ex esposo, Iemitsu Sawada.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Kyoko, que había estado ahí, se levantó. —Ya he hablado sobre eso con usted, señor Sawada.

Sin duda no parecía confiar en alguien tan joven como Kyoko. —Tsunayoshi está aquí, sin embargo tengo muchas preguntas para usted, ¿nos sentamos?

Con algo en la punta de la lengua, Iemitsu Sawada se sentó. —No diré nada hasta que llegue mi abogado. —Puntualizó, antes que nadie comenzara a hablar. —Le he dado la orden que el juez dictó, tengo el derecho de tener la custodia de mi hijo, soy su padre por sangre.

Reborn colocó las manos sobre la mesa y se sacó la fedora. —Claro, eso sin duda es verdad y nadie aquí tendría porque negarle tener bajo su protección a su hijo; ni ella —señaló a Kyoko, quien le miraba con incredulidad —ni yo. —Iemitsu entrecerró los ojos. —Claro, eso sería si Tsunayoshi realmente existiera, pero al no ser así…

—Explíquese. —Demando el rubio.

—Tsunayoshi nunca fue registrado, lo único que se sabe es que nació. Nana Kurokawa nunca se tomó el tiempo de registrar a su hijo; el hospital, siendo lo que es, tenía la obligación de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Me entiende? Si Tsunayoshi estuviera en una situación normal, no se dudaría en dárselo. —Iemitsu se veía acongojado, Reborn sonrió. —Bien, me gustaría que me respondiera esta pregunta —Iemitsu abrió la boca, Reborn cortó. —No es nada del otro mundo, ¿cómo conoció a Nana Kurokawa?

Con un resoplido, Iemitsu narró.

—_Gracias por su preferencia, en breve le indicaremos donde se encuentran sus maletas._

—_Gracias._

_Iemitsu se detuvo en frente de la sala de espera y miró a su alrededor, la terminal de Tokio permanecía llena y él se sentía cansado; se sentó en la silla más cercana. Un fuerte suspiró salió de entre sus labios; todo había salido mal, desde el comienzo hasta el final; todo en Tokio debió ser diferente, pero no fue así y ahora Xanxus lo detestaba, pero no tenía la culpa. El vibrar del celular, por quien sabe cuál vez, volvió a sonar; lo ignoró. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuero contra la silla, la única maleta continuaba en el suelo a su lado. No deseaba volver a Italia._

_Pese a todo se levantó cuando escuchó que su maleta había llegado, caminó, sus pasos pesados y muertos, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo. Alguien chocó a su costado, vio caer gotas de agua al suelo, una mujer cayó y él volvió en sí. Una mujer chocó contra él, lloraba y ahora estaba en el suelo, fue todo lo que comprendió cuando la vio. Ella era, un sueño._

—_Soy… tan torpe… lo lamento tanto._

_Se disculpó, pero Iemitsu estaba en otro lugar, muriendo en la marea de sus ojos chocolate, ahogado lentamente en ese tinte de ingenuidad, pasión y amor. Era como ser consciente que el amor siempre había estado ahí, rodeándolo; sin notarlo._

_Enamorado._

_Que idiota._

—_No… no importa, ¿se encuentra bien?_

—_No._

_Ella estaba en el suelo, pequeña y un poco rota; Iemitsu la levantó. Su llanto continuó._

—Había dejado su casa y lo único que le preocupaba era su hermana menor; no tenía ni idea que Tokio era un parasito alimentándose de su gente; era ingenua y no quise dejarla sola. Ella se enamoró de mí y yo de ella, así nos conocimos.

Vomitar era lo único que pasaba en la mente de Reborn, Kyoko se aguantaba las lágrimas apretando las manos en un puño, sosteniendo la tela de su suéter verde. La puerta se abrió.

—Esperó que no hayas hecho hablar a mi cliente, Reborn.

El detective arrugó el entrecejo.

—Colonello.

≈O=O≈

—Señorita fiscal.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, soltó la mano pequeña del chico que iba a su lado, se hincó frente a él, peinó sus cabellos rojizos hacia atrás, le miró con amor y ternura, Alaude nunca la había visto así.

—Quédate tranquilo hasta que termina, ¿entendido, Enma?

El menudo niño asintió de forma simplona, su mirada fría e inexpresiva; casi sobria. —Sí.

Ella quedó satisfecha, le sonrió el menor antes de girar y mirar, inexpresiva, a los otros dos. —Tuve que traer a mi hermano conmigo, ¿dónde puede quedarse? Tiene doce y no espero nada menos que un trato cordial de parte de todos.

La dureza en la voz de Adelheid mientras se ponía de pie provocó a Kyôya; el chico arrugó la nariz. —No es una guardería, por si no lo habías notado.

—¿Alaude? —Ignorado, Kyôya se encaminó a la puerta pequeña que dejaba ver lo que había dentro del cuarto de interrogatorios. El rubio los guio.

La habitación era para que las personas que aún no se interrogaban pudieran descansar; sin embargo también funcionaba para los niños, había juguetes en la esquina, Adelheid aceptó el lugar. —Aquí puedes dejarlo.

Adelheid soltó su mano, Enma entró. —Vamos entonces, quiero acabar con esto.

Enma observó su alrededor, sus ojos fueron atrapados por unos chocolate, tan penetrantes que lo azoraron; el otro chico en la habitación era tan menudo como él, tal vez un poco más alto. No se acercó, se quedó parado en la entrada del cuarto blanco y gris. El castaño sonrió con dulzura.

—Mucho gusto, soy Tsuna.

—Enma.

Y la mente de Tsuna seguía vagando lejos, pese a su nuevo compañero: Reborn en su mente revoloteaba con tanta intensidad que no lo notó; los ojos rojos pegados en su persona, totalmente fijos. Enma nunca había visto algo así, era como un ser… irreal. Tenía luz propia y un mundo para él solo, nadie parecía poder entrar, Enma no sabía dónde meterse, la incomodidad latiendo en cada molécula del aire. Paradójicamente se sentó a su lado y continúo estudiándolo.

El chico castaño no devolvió la mirada hasta mucho después.

Y no se hablaron tampoco.

≈O=O≈

—De acuerdo al juez, una vez se comprueba la paternidad de Iemitsu podremos llevarnos al niño, como comprenderán, no necesita la autorización de nadie.

Puntualizó Colonello, una sonrisa superior en los labios provocaba un sentimiento amargo tanto en Kyoko como en Reborn, el detective se colocó la fedora; su seño arrugado sin poderlo evitar. Kyoko soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, no se fue, sólo su puso de pie.

—Eso me ha quedado claro. Pese a ello Tsunayoshi es un caso especial; a mi punto de vista, como profesional, no me cabe duda que no podrá llevárselo así de fácil. En estos momentos ese niño solo confía en una persona y es el detective Reborn. —Reborn no dijo nada, Iemitsu abrió la boca, Kyoko continuó sin permitirle hablar. —Ustedes pueden obligarlo a marcharse y la ley no interferirá con esa decisión, sin embargo, como les menciones antes, deberían de hablar con él.

—¿Kyoko Sasagawa, cierto? —Confundida, Kyoko asintió, Reborn sabía que Colonello tenía la carta de su procedencia a su favor. —Escuché que es hermana del fiscal Sasagawa Ryohei, un gran amigo mío, por cierto. —Más confundida, Kyoko volvió a su lugar. —Es muy… agradable saber que los trabajadores sociales amen hasta este punto su trabajo, sin embargo debo recordarle que, sentirse identificada con un caso no le llevará a nada. Tsunayoshi no irá a parar a un orfanato ni a un lugar despreciable, de quien estamos hablando es de su padre; y le aseguró que Tsunayoshi ha tenido la suerte que ese padre sea Iemitsu Sawada.

Kyoko estaba roja de la vergüenza y la ira; cerró la boca, tal vez mordiéndose la lengua. Reborn elevó la fedora. —¿Quieres que lo traiga?

—Por fin hablamos el mismo idioma, Reborn.

No tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces, Reborn se puso de pie mientras se dirigía al lugar donde había dejado a Tsuna; en la habitación Tsuna no estaba más solo, un chiquillo pelirrojo estaba a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad infantil, pero a la vez con horror, no preguntó, sólo tomó su mano menuda y lo sacó de su lugar, los ojos fuego del pequeño niño continuaron fijos en Tsuna; parecía atormentado pero a Reborn no le interesó.

Tsuna entrelazó sus dedos, pero esta vez Reborn rechazó el contacto sujetándolo de la muñeca, se detuvo cerca de la puerta. —Escucha, ahí adentro hay un hombre que dice ser tu padre, y probablemente lo sea, ¿sabes lo que es un padre, Tsuna? —Asintió, sus ojos fijos en el detective de pelo negro. —Bien, compórtate entonces.

La puerta se abrió sin que Reborn lo hiciera, Kyôya le señalo el lugar con la mirada Tsuna entró, saltarín, brillante, la presencia del detective mayor siempre le hacía sentir soñado.

Todo fue caos.

El asunto cayó cuando Tsuna se detuvo en la entrada, sus ojos fijos en el ser nuevo, en Iemtisu Sawada, comenzó a temblar de forma tan frenética que Reborn creyó que se estaba convulsionando, pero no fue así. El niño retrocedió un paso, luego dos y finalmente llegó hasta Reborn; se colgó en su cintura y ocultó el rostro en su costado. El dicho temblar como flan, no pudo ser más verídico como en ese momento.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No dejes que me hagan daño! ¡Dijiste que todo estaría bien! ¡Lo prometiste! ¿¡Por qué me obligas a verlo!? ¡No quiero! ¡NO! Nononononono… ¡NO!

Kyôya entró, el ceño bien marcado y mirando con profunda seriedad a Iemitsu Sawada, el rubio estaba cabizbajo, mirando a la nada.

—Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, Colonello. —Burló Reborn, Colonello dijo algo entre dientes que bien pudo ser interpretado como un 'vete al diablo'.

≈O=O≈

Adelheid estaba irritada cuando volvió por su hermano. Al final se había llegado al acuerdo que Iemitsu diría todo lo que sabía acerca de Nana, pero Colonello apeló tiempo y no tuvo de otra que aceptarlo, aunque, siendo sincera, hubiera preferido que el hombre hablara ya, un momento con Colonello lo harían un hombre impenetrable.

Aún estaba intrigada con la actuación del infante.

Se había mostrada tan asustado y tan recio a mirar a Iemitsu; Reborn no logró sacárselo de encima, esa fue una razón para aplazar el interrogatorio. Yamamoto había tenido que ir; pero había sido totalmente rechazado por el niño, había comenzado a golpear a todas direcciones que no fuera Reborn; Yamamoto había terminado con rasguños al igual que Kyôya y Kyoko. Al final Reborn se había marchado.

El caso parecía ser un poco más complejo.

Enma estaba sentado en una esquina cuando llegó; tenía la cara enterrada entre las rodillas y estas abrazadas fuertemente contra su pecho, con el corazón en la garganta Adelheid corrió a él.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?

—Es igual —escuchó, de forma ahogada; como si hubiera llorado. —Es igual que yo.

Al principio Adelheid no entendió nada, pero cuando su hermano alzó su rostro lloroso pensó lo peor. —¿Enma?

—¡Es igual! ¡Es igual que yo! ¡Está ahí…! —Su voz bajó de tono, Adelheid sentía una piedra sobre el estómago. —Está encerrado, está en ese mundo… por eso él… por eso él miraba así. No sabe que su mundo no es real, no sabe que todo ese bueno no existe. No sabe… que aún no sale de ahí… no sabe nada… no sabe —llanto lento y secó salió del menor mientras ocultaba el rostro, con vergüenza, con sus manos.

Lo abrazó con amor y apretó los dientes. Tenía que decirle a alguien esto, no supo si debía de decírselo a Kyôya, Reborn, Yamamoto o el propio Alaude. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

≈O=O≈

Tsuna se calmó cuando se recostaron juntos y pudo pegar todo su cuerpo contra el del detective. Reborn acariciaba su espalda lento, casi con sentimiento. Un suspiro ronco salió del menor, lo sintió restregarse más cerca.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Te amo Reborn.

Lentamente; Tsuna subió todo su peso contra el estómago del detective, sus ojos profundos mirándolo con anhelo; amor adulto ante los ojos de Reborn, con manos curiosas examinó las líneas de su rostro, las patillas, las mejillas y la barbilla lampiña. Con más suavidad acercó su rostro al del mayor, era pequeño, era menor.

A Reborn no le importó.

—Te amo.

Con labios titilantes, Tsuna lo besó, casi fue gracioso, pero Reborn lo respetó. Le devolvió la misma suavidad y le acarició los hombros debajo de la camisa con los dedos. El cuerpo infantil pareció reconocerlo porque contra su estómago se apretó una pequeña erección, lo separó de su boca y miró la sombra del deseo ocultar un poco su brillo curioso en sus ojos chocolate.

—No quieres llegar a esto aún.

Como parecía no entenderlo, ya que Tsuna comenzó a restregar sus muslos contra sus caderas, Reborn lo separó y lo pegó a su costado; por un momento Tsuna se removió incómodo, pero luego se quedó quieto contra su pecho, sus manos se movían impacientes contra los botones de la camisa de Reborn.

—Yo quiero llegar a eso.

—No quieres. Eres un chico, eres menor, dolerá mucho, a nadie le gusta el dolor.

Pensó que no volvería a hablar, pero lo hizo. —Si el dolor es causado por alguien al que yo quiero, entonces vale la pena, lo vale mucho, mucho.

Reborn acarició sus mejillas hasta que se quedó dormido, luego se levantó de la cama, en la sala, sentado con una laptop sobre las rodillas, estaba Kyôya, el chico bebía un café sin azúcar mientras tecleaba con la mano izquierda.

—¿Se durmió? —Preguntó mientras bajaba la taza; Reborn asintió. —Bien, Haru Miura me llamó, su padre volverá a casa a las once y dijo que aceptaría hablar con nosotros, Mukuro encontró el diario del que hablaba Nana Kurokawa.

Reborn inclinó la fedora, una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios provocó que Kyôya alzara una ceja.

—Vamos entonces.

~0~

_Estoy un poco nerviosa por los siguientes capítulos, ya que estamos a este punto espero que entiendan porqué me he tardado en actualizar, de todas formas actualizaré los martes ahora hasta que termine el fic. Gracias por los reviews y por los lectores que pasan._

_**-Nixse.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo diez**

Marea de recuerdos

* * *

La casa de Miura seguía siendo tan cómoda y pequeña cuando estacionaron el auto negro de Kyôya frente a la puerta; Mukuro les esperaba del otro lado de la calle con un libro, Romeo y Julieta, sujetó en la mano derecha. Kyôya se acercó, con pasos fuertes y enojados, como era de esperarse en sus reacciones cuando estas concernían a Rokudo. Reborn se quitó la fedora, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

—¿Tienes el libro?

—Lo tengo. Por cierto, es un placer verlos, sobre todo a ti, Kyôya, siempre es un placer.

Kyôya gruñó, como lo llevaba haciendo en todo el caso, arrebató el libro de las manos juguetonas de Mukuro y comenzó a leer, la primera página dictaba.

_24 de septiembre de 1997_

_Shin programó mi parto para el 13 de Octubre. Dice que el bebe es un poco pequeño y que podría dificultarse el parto. Sin embargo ya he decidido un nombre para él: Tsunayoshi. He comentado esto con Timoteo y ha dicho que es un nombre espectacular, que el nombre también pensaba dárselo a un hijo suyo._

_He tenido un mal presentimiento y se lo he comentado a Knuckle; me ha vuelto a recetar las pastillas para la depresión; no he tomado un solo frasco y le he preguntado si las pastillas caducan; me ha dicho que no así que las conservo, no sé cuándo vaya a necesitarlas._

_Iemitsu ha pedido verme, pero me he negado esta vez; he comprendido las palabras de Timoteo y ha terminado por convencerme. No soy la mejor opción para Iemitsu ni él la mía. Lo amo, como tal vez no amaré a nadie, sé que me ama y eso es más de lo que hubiera deseado._

_No voy a resistir más tiempo esto, por eso acepté la oferta de Timoteo, me mudaré a Tokio, a una pequeña urbe. Le daré a Tsunayoshi una buena vida. Tal vez, en el futuro, lo lleve con mis padres._

_Tal vez._

Tal como lo decía la carta, todo esto hablaba casi después de tener a Tsuna. Así que el 13 de Octubre… el mismo día que Reborn cumplía años.

Kyôya leyó la misma página que él, Mukuro sonreía. —¿Lo has leído? —Soltó con dureza el detective menor.

—Una que otra página, sí. Es… interesante. —La sonrisa indicaba que ya había leído su mayoría. —De todas formas, Shin es el nombre del padre de Miura Haru, lo que quiere decir…

—Él está aquí.

Mencionó Kyôya y vieron el auto llegar al frente de la casa de Miura Haru. El hombre que salió del auto era muy diferente al cuadro que Reborn había pintado en su cabeza. Regordete, de ojos chiquitos y un poco calvo, alto, casi tanto como el propio Reborn. El hombre solo tuvo que observarlos a los tres para que una mueca de desagrado se pintara en sus labios; sin embargo dio pasos decididos hacia la entrada de su casa y los espero, la impaciencia pintada en cada centímetro de su rostro.

—Vamos.

Los más jóvenes siguieron al detective mayor hacia la casa de los Miura, Mukuro no tenía nada que ver ahí y Kyôya se encargó de hacérselo saber con una mirada desaprobatoria; Mukuro continuó caminando, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada; el caso de Nana y su hijo se había mencionado a lo largo de la semana y Mukuro, siendo la persona que era, deseaba informarse más sobre el tema.

Shin, con sus pequeños ojos verde oliva, esperó hasta que todos estuvieron ahí, su mirada, al final, sólo fue para Reborn. —Haru me informó sobre su visita; me gustaría que esto no se alargara demasiado, debo volver al trabajo mañana al medio día y comienzo con una operación.

Reborn sonrió. —Claro, si usted coopera con nosotros esto no debería de tomar demasiado tiempo; ¿vamos a dentro?

Shin, con su pequeña cara redonda y sus ojos pequeños, hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de permitirles pasar. Evidentemente Haru no se encontraba en casa o si lo estaba no parecía querer salir a verlos. Las once de la noche daba un aspecto diferente a la casa a diferencia de a media tarde. El hombre depositó todas sus cosas del trabajo en un taburete cercano a la puerta y luego se encaminó a la sala.

—Tomen asiento. ¿Se les ofrece algo? —Los tres negaron con la cabeza, Reborn y Mukuro se sentaron, Kyôya permaneció de pie, a un lado de la chimenea donde descansaba el retrato de Tsuna. —En ese caso, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Sospechamos que usted sabía acerca del nacimiento y la instancia de Tsunayoshi, el hijo de Nana Kurokawa.

Shin pareció meditar su respuesta antes de contestar. —Sí, sabía acerca de él; fui yo quien atendió el parto.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Reborn volviera a hablar. —¿Era consciente que Nana Kurokawa no había registrado al menor?

—No lo sabía. —Y pese a su cara de póker parecía decir la verdad.

La fedora se movió un poco, mostrando una sombra perfilada sobre sus ojos. —¿Podría explicar su relación con Nana Kurokawa? De la casualidad que usted es, probablemente, la única persona que es totalmente consciente del hecho que Tsunayoshi existe.

El hombre colocó los codos sobre las rodillas, parecía cansado. —No tengo nada que decir sobre eso.

—Puede que usted sepa mentir mejor que su hija; sin embargo, según el reporte que obtuvimos; da la casualidad que usted se mudó, a esta casa, dos meses antes que Nana Kurokawa, y cuatro meses después del nacimiento de su hijo.

Kyôya sonrió al verlo encerrado, contando que él había sonsacado esa información de Haru debía de sentirse realmente muy orgulloso.

—¿Qué quiere saber? —Exigió el hombre, el mal humor saliendo a flor de piel.

La sombra que proyectaba la fedora desapareció y los ojos de Reborn fueron fríos pozos oscuros. —Su relación con Nana Kurokawa y la familia Sawada.

El breve momento de silencio bastó para que todos ahí se tensaran, Kyôya se separó, parcialmente, de la chimenea; Shin comenzó lentamente. —No es un secreto; le debía un favor a Timoteo Vongola y me pidió cuidar de Nana Kurokawa y su hijo.

—¿Por qué? —La voz tenue y fría de Kyôya se alzó.

—Cometí errores, Timoteo me ayudó y esa fue mi forma de devolverle el favor. —Ante la cara de insatisfacción de todos Shin soltó un bufido. —¿Todo esto será usado en mi contra?

Gracioso, fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de Reborn. —Usted no es un sospechoso… ¿o sí?

—No lo creo… ¿Ustedes quieren todo, no es así?

—Me alegra saber que nos entendemos. —Mukuro sonrió, Reborn, que conocía su actitud, sonrió de igual forma.

Shin suspiro. —No creo que Haru lo recuerde; pero hace, más o menos, diecisiete años… yo no tenía nada. Tenía un empleo en una pequeña clínica, vivía en un departamento… realmente no tenía nada. Conocí a la mamá de Haru ahí, Haruhi, en la clínica; me casé con ella el mismo año que la conocí y poco después nació Haru. No lo tenía todo, pero nosotros estábamos bien así.

Kyôya frunció el ceño. —¿Y dónde entra la familia Sawada ahí?

Shin lo miró antes de soltar una risa suave. —Para ser de la policía careces de paciencia. —Kyôya arrugó la nariz; Reborn y Rokudo soltaron una risa sarcástica, no podían estar más de acuerdo. —De momento a otro Haruhi enfermó; el médico encargado de la pequeña clínica era… decían que era bueno; no era más que una estafa. Mentía, daba enfermedades falsas y con ello lograba vender sus medicamentos. —Shin mostraba aflicción; su voz el único sonido en la instancia. —No sé por qué decidí llevar a Haruhi a otro hospital… le detectaron Leucemia mieloide aguda. La enfermedad ya estaba demasiado avanzada; Haruhi murió días después. —Si estaba o no molesto nadie lo supo. —El hospital en que la ingresé era muy caro; pedí muchos préstamos y… un día tenía que pagar. El día llegó demasiado pronto y me llevaron con su jefe al ver que no les iba a pagar; Timoteo estaba ahí, me preguntó la razón por la cual no podía pagar, sabía que para ese momento mentir era demasiado tonto; conté todo. Y… de repente tenía otro trabajo, un mejor departamento y Haru asistía a una escuela prestigiada… incluso me dieron la entrada a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar una especialidad…

Demasiado surrealista. —¿Timoteo te cobró el favor?

—No… no de esa forma… fue… diferente. —Shin se recargó en el respaldo del sofá. —Me preguntó si podía cuidar de Nana; le debía demasiado, así que acepté.

—¿Y entonces?

—Timoteo no pretendía hacer daño a Nana; era cuidarla. Su mundo es peligroso y Nana estaba en constante peligro al relacionarse con Iemitsu, su hijo. Obviamente no hice bien mi trabajo.

Reborn se quitó la fedora, peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás y volvió a colocársela. —¿Qué sucedió?

—En los últimos días nos realizaron una auditoria; el hospital estaba demasiado ocupado y no pude ver mucho a Nana. De cualquier forma, cinco días antes de su muerte tuvimos una discusión. —Los ojos de Kyôya le incitaron (de forma fría) a continuar. —Nana decidió hacerse una revisión a una clínica que, de alguna forma, tiene que ver con el hospital; todo el archivo se unió y me enteré que tenía Leucemia… hace más de cuatro meses ella lo sabía. Estaba molesto por qué Nana no se había dado tratamiento. No lo tomó bien… además… ella se portaba extraña.

Shin se detuvo, intentando dar un nombre. —¿Paranoia? —Sugirió Reborn, Shin lo miró.

—Sí, algo así. Primero me dijo que no le interesaba tener o no Leucemia… me habló sobre Tsunayoshi; y que debía de alejarlo de él. No sabía de quien me hablaba; pero enseguida me acusó de trabajar con él y… todo fue muy confuso. Me cerró la puerta y no volvió a abrir; ni siquiera venía a ver a Haru, aunque le llamaba por teléfono.

Todo indicaba que Nana ya estaba mal cuando todo sucedió.

—¿Nana sabía que usted trabajaba para Timoteo?

—Lo sabía; yo no estaba ocultando nada. Como dije; Timoteo no quería provocarle algún daño, su intención era proteger a Nana.

Reborn no parecía aceptarlo. —Sin embargo fue el mismo Timoteo quien decidió que Nana y su hijo debían de separarse.

—Yo no sé qué pase por la cabeza de Timoteo; si necesita saber algo debería de preguntárselo a él.

Razonable.

—Esto sería todo… por ahora.

Shin no pudo verse más cansado que en ese momento.

≈O=O≈

Kyôya se sentó frente a su escritorio con los dos diarios enfrente; Mukuro se recargaba en el escritorio; Reborn estaba cerca de Kyôya.

—Deberíamos intentar buscar a Timoteo —Sugirió Mukuro. —Si lo que dijo ese hombre es verdad Timoteo Sawada debe saber más que cualquiera.

Gruñido, ese era Kyôya. —¿Tú qué más quieres? Lárgate, este caso no te concierne.

—Como siempre, eres el reflejo de la amabilidad.

—Che… —Kyôya se levantó. —Me voy, leeré esto y te informaré si algo aquí es importante. —se dirigió a la salida y en ningún momento volteo.

Reborn se irguió. —¿Piensas participar?

Mukuro se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, no tengo demasiado que hacer. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo está ese niño? Escuché que tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando se encontró con su padre.

—No lo sé, se durmió y Kyoko se quedó con él —Reborn se sacudió la chaqueta. —Y seguro esperan por mí, pasa de la media noche.

Una risa sarcástica de Mukuro. —Ve a casa papá.

Su mirada oscura era demasiado como para que Mukuro pudiera continuar sonriendo. —Nos vemos, Mukuro.

Pese a ser más de media noche, Tokio estaba a reventar; Reborn viajaba en el auto patrulla a una velocidad moderada. Al igual que muchos otros oficiales, su departamento estaba en una zona centrada de Tokio, con la capacidad de poder llegar a cualquier lugar sin tener que desviarse demasiado. Su departamento en especial tenía buenas vistas de la ciudad. La torre, los edificios y muchas más pequeñas peculiaridades.

La peculiaridad que más le gustaba se encontraba dentro de su departamento que, al verlo llegar, saltó de su lugar hasta estar frente a él y poder taclearlo mientras envolvía sus brazos menudos alrededor de su cuello. Tsuna había crecido, al menos, dos centímetros desde que había salido de su antiguo hogar, podría juzgarlo como parte de su nueva dieta, pero todo apuntaba a que se trataba de su estado de ánimo.

—Bienvenido a casa. ¿Cómo te fue?

Sus ojos brillaban, suavemente, profundamente, Reborn estaba atraído a ellos. —Bien… ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Tsuna le miró con confusión. —Te pusiste realmente mal después de ver a tu padre.

Perturbación; Tsuna tembló sobre él antes de forzar su agarre en el morocho. —No… no lo sé. No sé quién era… ¡Pero no quiero que se acerque! Me da miedo.

Reborn rodeó su cintura. —Si no sabes quién es, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que no querías verlo?

Tsuna se removió, pero no se separó. —Algo dentro dice que no es bueno, que no debo de acercarme a él… estoy asustado porque eso dentro de mí se pone ansioso… no me gusta.

Justo lo que pensaba, Reborn lo apretó un poco más cerca y le besó con suavidad. Tsuna parecía a gusto ya que se apretó contra su pecho y abrió la boca. Fue un beso suave y cándido; un poco violento; el beso tenía la personalidad de Tsuna en cada momento, en cada parte. Reborn disfrutó cada segundo.

—¿Ya has comido? —Fue la primera frase que salió cuando se separaron, Tsuna brillaba en un rojo intenso mientras asentía con suavidad. —Entonces vamos a la cama.

Tsuna se soltó y salió corriendo a la habitación; Reborn se quitó la fedora y la dejó sobre el sofá antes de seguir al menor a la habitación. Tsuna estaba en proceso de colocarse la camiseta grande cuando Reborn llegó ahí, el menor sacó la cabeza antes de sonreír y correr, una vez más, a la cama y aventarse a ella. Reborn lo hizo todo más despacio antes de subirse a ella con el pijama ya puesto.

—Reborn…

Tsuna llamó suavemente, Reborn no fijo la mirada en él, pero sintió como el castaño se subía sobre su estómago y lo miraba con ojos brillantes, dejó caer, casualmente, las manos sobre su cintura y sintió su piel, era caliente y suave, justo como lo maginaba. Tsuna brilló en carmín antes de apretarse sobre él.

—¿Puedo estar contigo para siempre? —Sin respuesta, Tsuna continuó. —Yo… te amo Reborn. A veces… no estoy seguro… porque sé que tú no pretendías nada de esto; pero eres el único que me hace sentir así. —Parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. —Siempre he sentido que estaba en una nube, quería salir y saber que pasaba… pero no podía, tenía miedo… si… afuera de su esa nube estás tú… entonces yo quiero salir contigo.

Pasó la mano en la mejilla caliente y Reborn sonrió. —¿Por qué no sales? Tal vez encuentres algo mejor que yo.

Tsuna se exaltó. —¡De ninguna manera! No hay nada… nada mejor que tú.

El cuento de nunca acabar; Tsuna se apoyó con fuerza contra él, no tenía caso discutir algo con un necio. Reborn rodeo su espalda y lo dejó dormitar, de momento a otro Tsuna volvió a elevar la cabeza, el tono brillante en sus mejillas alertó un poco al detective.

—¿Está bien si nosotros hacemos eso, Reborn?

—¿Eso?

La intensidad del carmín se elevó. —Sí… relaciones… eh… ¿Dos hombres pueden tener hijos?

Se sentó en su lugar, su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y Tsuna sobre sus piernas. —No y no. No pueden y tú y yo no haremos eso.

Un puchero de desagrado salió en la boca del menor. —¿No podemos? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, duele mucho y tú eres muy chico.

Fue un breve silencio antes que Tsuna lo abrazara del cuello y pegara sus bocas con violencia. El primer contacto fue doloroso, la fuerza provocó que sus dientes chocaran y Reborn se golpeó contra la pared detrás de él; sin embargo el beso que continuó lo tomó mucho más desprevenido. Era caramelo dentro de su boca; la pequeña lengua intentando forzar a la suya a participar, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando Reborn lo sujetó de la cintura y lo besó con violencia.

Debía de hacerlo parar de una forma u otra.

No se detuvo. Tsuna se forzó un mejor lugar sobre sus piernas, se empujó él mismo hacia Reborn, todo entre ellos era apretado: sus cuerpos unidos, sus ropas y el beso que se llevaba en ese momento. Reborn aceptó que no iba a parar el beso, porque era demasiado como para hacerlo (Tsuna tenía una peculiar forma de besar, toda su boca sabía picante y dulce; dulce canela).

Tsuna se separó del beso, soltó un jadeo e intentó recuperar el aliento, Reborn besó su cuello en ese instante; la piel se estiró contra su boca sin dejar marcas, una forma de besar sin rudeza. La voz infantil salía en pequeños gritos y jadeos, sorpresa y placer en los sonidos.

¿Parar? Reborn no iba a hacerlo ahora. Era mayor y sabía lo que hacía, por ello tenía entendido que todo era un error y nunca debió de haberlo permitido. Era un detective de 28 años y Tsuna una víctima de 15 años. Pero si algo regía la vida de Reborn era una sola idea: Vida solo hay una. Y en esa vida, Reborn ya había tomado su decisión. ¿Qué era egoísta? Pues sí, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Era un hombre frío, sin culpas y con una conciencia que bien pudo haberlo convertido en un asesino. Bianchi tenía razón en ese aspecto: no sentía culpa y nunca tenía remordimientos, sus decisiones las tomaba sin vacilar… y si se equivocaba le daba igual.

La vida perfecta, si le permiten opinar.

Tsuna lo miró a los ojos. —¿Entonces sí?

No contestó. Le besó con más dulzura, calmando su alterado corazón, casi lo envió al aturdimiento. Tsuna se relajó, su cuerpo caía pesado contra Reborn, respiración relajada, casi dormido. Lo dejó sobre la cama y esta vez Reborn estuvo sobre él. Observó sus pequeños labios entre abiertos y sus ojos brillantes, siempre profundos, observándolo con deleite; ni siquiera parecía ser un niño, mucho menos inocente.

Retiró la camisa y tuvo revelado todo el cuerpo menudo, ya no estaba tan flaco y parecía haberse formado mejor desde la primera vez que lo vio. Se sentía más llenito y descubrió que le gustaba tocar la piel de su estómago y su abdomen, era lindo y redondo. Tsuna parecía haberse nublado de pasión ya que le observaba con ansias; casi con placer.

Tomó su mentón y lo movió hacia otro lado, la piel de su cuello fue para él. Besó y degustó, era suave y un poco salada, pero le agradó; Tsuna parecía disfrutarlo también. Soltaba el aire con suavidad, a veces gemía y sus manos se mantenían sujetando la almohada bajo su cabeza.

Reborn se sentía aturdido por el olor, era suave, demasiado suave… luego se dio cuenta porque, Tsuna olía a lavanda; el aroma era fresco y dulzón en partes iguales, de donde olería a lavanda no tenía idea, pero le gustaba, el aroma casi le daba otro aspecto al acto.

Tsuna se quejó por algo, Reborn entendió que se estaba tomando todo con mucha calma, pero esa era su especialidad, ser amoroso y molestar a sus amantes. Jugo con su cuerpo, pasó las manos en sus costados con lentitud y suavidad, estiró el resorte de sus boxers pero no los quitó, sólo jugo, se divirtió con el cuerpo del castaño y terminó satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que el menor estaba tan excitado que su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse con cada roce.

Había preparado todo su cuerpo, pero sólo le faltaba una parte. Volvió a su rostro para besarlo, sus manos se dirigieron sobre los boxers; los deslizó y encontró el miembro erecto con líquido pre-seminal en la punta; sonrió con burla y dejó sus labios. Paseo la boca por su cuello, bajó a su pecho (mordió un pezón para deleitarse con el sonido de un gemido ronco) y continuo en su abdomen (jugar con su ombligo también fue divertido, más con el suave movimiento de sus caderas que realizó el menor). Entonces llegó al miembro y, aunque nunca lo había hecho, lo metió en su boca. Un ronco sonido salió de los labios del otro, todo su cuerpo se convulsiono y casi al instante sintió un líquido caliente en su boca; se retiró.

—Fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

Tsuna no parecía haberlo escuchado ya que se deshacía en la nebulosa de su propio orgasmo, supuso que eso bastaría así que se separó del menor y se dejó caer contra el respaldo, eso debía de bastar por ahora.

Alguien no compartía su opinión.

—¿Reborn? —Reborn no respondió, Tsuna se sentó en las rodillas. —¿No piensas hacer más?

—¿Más? Creo que eso es más que suficiente para ti.

Tsuna no parecía conforme con ello, se levantó de su lugar y se sentó sobre Reborn, su cuerpo estaba caliente cuando el detective le rodeo la cintura, en la misma posición que el comienzo. El castaño se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su regazo y fue evidente la erección que se encontraba debajo del pijama del mayor.

—¿Y tú? —Se removió, tenía un trasero redondo y esponjoso, podía sentirlo bastante bien. —¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Claro que quiero. —Reborn lo apretó contra su erección, Tsuna tembló con anticipación. —No sé si sea bueno llegar hasta el final ahora.

—Es bueno —Tsuna sonrió. —Hazlo.

Realmente no le importaba hacerlo, pero no quería. Tsuna se restregó con más voluntad y Reborn se declaró perdedor.

Estiró una mano en dirección del menor y Tsuna tomó los dedos con su boca; parecía disfrutar mientras paseaba la lengua entre sus dedos. Reborn retiró la mano y adentró dos dedos al instante. Tsuna estaba húmedo y tembloroso ahí abajo; tan caliente que los dedos de Reborn entraron casi al instante. Estaba apretado también y Reborn se encontró apresurando la preparación casi con desesperación; Tsuna sobre él jadeaba con sorpresa e incomodidad, sus muslos rodeando su cintura y sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

—¿Te duele? —El castaño negó con la cabeza, sus ojos en lágrimas y su rostro brillando en carmín. —Respira ahora.

Retiró sus dedos, bajó los pantalones y lo dejó caer con fuerza en su erección; Tsuna soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, sus ojos crecieron y las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza. Reborn se mordió la lengua, el placer recorriendo su cuerpo desde la espina dorsal, todo su cuerpo vibraba; la lavanda llenando la instancia casi le hace correrse.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… Te lo dije, sería doloroso. —Tsuna recargó la frente en su clavícula, Reborn acarició su nuca. —Respira con calma, poco a poco.

Su respiración se reguló con tranquilidad, Tsuna parecía quedarse dormida, sin embargo se separó y lo miró a los ojos, lágrimas se deslizaban aún, pero sus ojos brillaban con pasión, con deseo y anhelo. Se movió, fue un movimiento de cadera que mandó a Reborn un escalofrió de placer.

Con manos y piernas Tsuna se elevó, la longitud moviéndose a través de él y luego se dejó caer. El calor, el encierro y el aroma, Reborn supuso que no iba a soportar mucho, pero al ver a Tsuna vibrar sobre él se dio cuenta que el castaño tampoco.

Minutos, segundos, sus embestidas se hicieron profundas y en un momento de confusión la espalda de Tsuna estaba contra el respaldo de la cama mientras Reborn continuaba entrando y saliendo de él. Tsuna se tocó a sí mismo poco antes de correrse, fue tan fuerte que todo alrededor de Reborn lo apretó, resistió, jadeaba con fuerza una vez se recuperó de su pre-orgasmo; Tsuna parecía de gelatina mientras golpeaba contra él, terminó casi enseguida, fuera de él.

Lo besó con suavidad mientras lo cargaba al baño, Tsuna se quedó dormido en la bañera.

Reborn sonrió con burla al dejarlo en la cama dormido en la mañana mientras él se iba al trabajo.

≈O=O≈

Alaude le esperaba en su escritorio cuando llegó, no se veía molesto, como de costumbre, la seriedad era la que ocupaba la mayor parte de su expresión, se saludaron con un asentimiento.

—Tengo una noticia sobre tu caso. —Alaude le extendió una carpeta, Reborn la tomó y frunció el ceño con mucha molestia. —Ha sido cancelado…

—¿Por qué?

—Timoteo Sawada.

Reborn apretó el folder en sus manos. —¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Mandó un comunicado a nuestro jefe… entonces él dijo que se cancelaria el caso.

Entonces tenía razón al sospechar de ese hombre, no debían ser diferentes de mafia. —¿Y Tsunayoshi?

—Quédatelo. —Alaude se irguió en su lugar. —Si las cosas son como pienso no podrán tomar a Tsunayoshi, porque Yamamoto y Luce dieron su testimonio que el niño no está en condiciones de quedarse con él. —Reborn no sabía eso. —No les quedará de otra que continuar con el caso… De todas formas Timoteo Sawada ya me debía esto.

Reborn sonrió, el caso de Bianchi había sido similar, se había cerrado el caso por un mensaje de Timoteo al jefe de Alaude.

—¿Y?

Alude le miró. —Sigue investigando, yo me haré responsable de todo lo que suceda ahora. —Reborn aceptó. —Por cierto, Adelheid tenía algo que decirte, pero tuvo que irse; en cuanto vuelva quiere hablar contigo.

—Bien… me voy entonces.

Alaude lo detuvo. —Kyôya irá a tu departamento más tarde.

Reborn aceptó antes de marcharse.

≈O=O≈

—_¿Te gusta? Puedo darte mucho más, soy tu papá._

—_¿Mi papá?_

—_Así es, tu papá… sólo quiero estar contigo bebe._

_Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín antes de sonreír._

—_Si… ¡Quiero ir contigo!_

≈O=O≈

Kyôya corrió a la habitación cuando escuchó gritos, se detuvo frente a la cama donde el castaño se retorcía, Kyoko intentaba despertarlo pero no parecía funcionar. Kyôya se acercó y lo sujetó de los hombros apartando a Kyoko, la chica se alejó; el detective lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda, el menor continuaba revolviéndose en sus brazos.

—Tranquilo —su voz suave surgió, Kyoko estaba sorprendida. —Tranquilo, tranquilo…

Continuó con esto mucho más hasta que Tsuna dejó de removerse y luego se despertó, tenía los ojos nublados y Kyôya se sorprendió, todas las veces anteriores los ojos del castaño eran claros y penetrantes, ahora parecía casi sin vida.

Kyoko se acercó. —¿Tsuna?

Los ojos chocolate comenzaron a recuperar vida, entonces Tsuna reaccionó y los miró. —¿Kyoko… Kyôya? ¿Sucede algo?

Kyôya supuso que si sucedía algo, sólo no sabía qué.

~0~

_**-Nixse**_


End file.
